Severus and Co, or 25 years ago
by Juliss the Severed Snake
Summary: It's the RPG, played in Severus Snape Club.I'm not only author, so, all the compliments and kicks are adressed to all club members.By the way, we are in Caerlion already, at Inquisition Court!Review it,guys-or here your bones will be buried!
1. September 1

Ver Snape (ver_snape_nasty_aspis):  
It was September 1, and, as it seemed, i was late to Hogwarts Express.My Father didn't return it from one of his never-ending sessions (he used to be Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, big deal)-and he wanted to come to Kings Cross with me (as if i couldn't come with our driver).Last time all the Ministry was upset with rumors about some crazy dark wizard,gaining power and so on,but was it sufficient to make me travel to Hog on my own legs? At last he arrived, all glum and sullen, and we started for Kings-Cross. I tried to persuade him to take my Silver Arrow, disguised as toothpick, but he bellowed something about rules and order, and so on.As usual.   
On station were all these swarming Muggles, crazy crowd, i've never seen so many of these stupid gits together-sad view, i have to say.But near the platform father met Mr.Malfoy from his Department and stayed to talk with him(i could bet-about their Voldemort the Nightmare), and i went to barrier with my trolley.I almost crossed it, when heard great racket and something smashed into my trolley and sent cage with my falcon flying.When i got my breath back, i saw that it was cart,driven by black-haired boy of my age.   
-Hang on!-cried i-Are you blind, you blockhead?   
But at that moment second boy,with jet hair and abominable face, appeared on full run,yelling:   
-Are you o'key, Sirius? 

Alastor Moody (fred_weasley_the_naughty):   
Alastor Moody (not Mad Eye yet, though,guy with pretty good eyes, and rather attractive,too)also happens to came up to Kings-Cross, because he was spying after Mr.Draco Malfoy (old,of course, this stupid name was stuck in their family).Now he was sitting in dustbin and eavesdropping, and what you think he heard?   
Mr.Belsevulus Snape:So, you contacted these people?   
Mr.Draco Malfoy:Yes,last night.   
Snape:And what you think about his suggestion?   
Malfoy:At least, it looks like he is able to do what he promised.You know, these rubbish about Muggles and their rights, it's going to destroy our community.Let Muggles to nose about our business,to tend them-all the pile of hogwash that this old Muggle-lover Dumbledor offered at the last session.Lord Vol...   
Snape:hush...without names.   
Malfoy:Of course.This man at least is definitely not from Muggle-loving sort.Some people says he's last true descendant of Sly...   
But at that moment great crash and uproar concealed the last words.   
-"He-he"-said Moody to the old crisps packet-"It's going to be interesting story" 

Severus Snape (azzy_1999_2000):   
As the janitor came to fetch dustbins,Moody was in trouble and couldn't hear the last part of conversation.However, it was short-Mr.Malfoy just gave a piece of parchment to Ambrosius Snape,and whispered:"He said that only true eyes can read this,Ambrosius."[....the story of our little commotion with Mr.Black and Mr.Potter...]   
When Mr.Snape returned at home, he ascended upstairs, to his office, unrolled the parchment and touched with his wand.And the following words appeared:   
"I am Lord Voldemort,true and last descendant of great Salazar Slytherin.And i am the one who is destined to complete the noble mission of my great ancestor. Look around.You see the world, swarming with Muggles and half-bloods,where the magic is scarce and where our majestic art is loathed and detested.About 99.9 percent of so named humans have no one drop of magical blood in veins, and we have to conceal our institutions and live in endless danger of disclosure.   
Why?Are we not more powerful,more decent, more worth?Are we not the superior kind of human beings (if Muggles and Mudbloods are humans at all)?   
Yes-answered I and those who are wise enough to follow me.All these Muggles champions, who fights for more and more rights and liberties for these filthy brats, calls us evil.Lets be so! The further generations of wizards will appreciate our sacrifice-will understand the magnificent idea that leads us to the summit of magical power!Because there is no good or evil, there is only power-power, that can lead to unbelievable discoveries, even to immortal existence.We need to annihilate and overcome all the obstacles, including weeping Muggles and blundering Muggle-lovers-it'll be our sacrifice, the step to great illustrious future.All who are against us-they are against the future, and will be tramped and eradicated!Our purpose is generations of pure-bloods,strong,magically powerful and ruthless to weakness wizards,extending the rule of magic beyond the boundaries of feeble human existence!   
Join us now to achieve the real power-to create grand future!" 

James Potter (professor_potter):   
At last came September 1 and i was very excited when I came to King Cross wif my dad (Head of Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects) and my mum. And I went looking fer my fren, Sirius and he him knocking into Snape so I rushed to him. Then Snape gave such a cheeky grin before getting on the train. Then my parents and Sirius parents came to wave us goodbye and told not not to mix wif Snape and Malfoy as their dads were thought to be in hoots with Voldemort. Sirius and I went up the train to Hogwarts and then Snape, Malfoy Crabbe, and Goyle came in our came.(nice company huh) 

Lucius Malfoy (professorsnape2000):   
It is a time of great gladness in my life. I Lucious Malfoy have been accepted into Hogwarts. The letter arrived yesterday by owl post, and my entire family was quite pleased. Not that it was really a surprise, Malfoy is a name that demands great respect in the wizarding community, and for me to have not been accepted would have been quite a shock. In fact we all knew I would be going to Hogwarts, and just last week my father and I ventured to Diagon Alley to purchase my supplies. I am most excited about my wand. A beutiful birch wand with a core of dragons heart string of 16 inches. It is quite flexible and Mr. Olivander told me that compatibility with such a wand shows signs of a great wizard. Of course father has been allowing me to practice with it, he feels it is only right for a boy of my upbringing to be able with a wand prior to departing for school. So far I have mastered several hexes and father is currently teaching me a very nasty little curse. Rumor has it that, Dumbeldore,that old fool, is admitting record numbers of mud bloods this year. Father is very upset with this. He feels that these muggles are like an infestation of rats to the school. I think the have no right attending school with such profound poorblooded wizards. I also found out today that my two very good friends Crabbe and Goyle will be attending Hogwarts as well. I recieved their owls this morning and we are planning a little celebration party tomorrow night. Mother was so proud of me that she wanted to buy me a brand new racing broom to take with me to school this year, but that fool Dumbeldore does not allow first years to have their own brooms. I think father is trying to talk the board into over ruling Dumbeldore on that. I can't wait to leave next week, I'm meeting Crabbe and Goyle at Kings Cross that morning. Oh well I must be going it is time for supper and then I am going to Hogsmead with father to pick up a few more things for school. 

Lily Evans (princessehlah):   
Lily Evans stood on the platform with her parents, who were beaming with pride at thier daughter. Her older sister, Petunia was making faces at her and calling her "the freak"- a new nickname she had recently aquired. Lilly shook a piece of her auburn hair out of her sharp green eyes and glanced around Kings Cross station. There were many children with their parents, all getting ready to board the train that would be taking them to Hogwarts. It hadn't been too long ago when the letter had arrived telling her parents that she was invited to attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily had been shocked at the thought of actually being a witch, but her parents had been ecstatic."Oh, Lily, we're so proud of you for getting in. Imagine it! A witch in our family."Reflecting upon that moment, Lily remembered Petunia sulking in the back muttering, "I always knew she was a witch." The sound of a crash brought her attention back to the present. Two lanky dark haired boys had crashed into another boy who was sallow complected and looking none too happy. "Lily,dear,"her mother called to her.Lily turned back and smiled, dimples showing,"Yes, mum?" Her mother leaned down to her petite daughter and smiled fondly,"Your father and I are so happy that you're doing this. It does our family proud."she paused for a moment."I know youre a bit nervous, not knowing anyone, but Im sure that in no time you'll make friends-lifelong ones at that." Lily's father nodded in agreement."That's right, Lily. Just remember to be yourself and dont be so darn shy!" He chuckled and ruffled Lily's hair. Petunia was looking around for an escape."I'll miss you Petunia."Lily said."Sure you will.'Bout as much as I'll miss you, Im sure." Lily sighed and turned back to watch more students arrive. 

Ver Snape (ver_snape_nasty_aspis):   
I pulled out my wand and was about to put a good hex on these two idiots, when my father arrived, yelling about the ineligible use of Magic.As usual, old git.He even didn't know that i borrowed some money from him and bought a really cool book about curses in Knockturn Alley.O'key,i said him goodbye (bless be Hogwarts!I will not see him for several months)and crossed the barrier.Morons already disappeared, but i promised to myself not too delay our next meeting.   
My damned father even didn't come through barrier to help me with trunk, so i tried to heave it into train, all sweating and panting.Almost all the compartments were already full, so i dragged it to the end of train.Here i glimpsed Lucius Malfoy through the window and waved him (we met several times on Quidditch matches), still fighting with my trunk.Lucius turned to somebody within a compartment, and at next moment two tall and sulky looking guys jumped from the train and heaved my trunk in corridor.   
-"Hey,Severus-said Lucius, staying in the door.-We have here a room.By the way, it's Grabbe and it's Goyle"-he pointed on his enormous cronies.-"And it's Severus Snape, son of my daddy's boss, be at home,Severus.Why your father didn't help you?"   
-"Because he's stupid old phony"-answered i.   
-"Know already in what House you'll be?"-continued Lucius-"I'm sure in Slytherin, they are fascinating, i heard they even studied Dark Arts, yeah?"   
-Ha!Don't fancy too much,study of Dark Arts forbidden in Hogwarts, ask my goddamn father.But i'm going to practice in Dark Arts right now, want a short walk?We've got a two morons here which need a little lesson.   
And i, Lucius,Grabbe and Goyle started for the beginning of the train, i was looking for these two blockheads.After a while i heard a loud chortling from one of the compartments,and saw two my birds, in the company of third, very thin guy and girl with blond hear.They were chewing something and looked happy-not for a long, however.   
-Hi,rat's brat-said i-nice to see you.It seems we didn't finished our talk.For ladies better to exit.   
-Hey, who are you?What's the problem?-asked third guy.   
-The problem is that i think this trip is boring, i'm going to make you journey more interesting-answered i, and,rising my wand, cried:"Serpensortia!"Big black snake shot from the end of my wand and fell onto the floor,hissing aggressively.I snatched the girl's hand (she wasn't guilty,o'key?) pulled the girl from the compartment and shut the door.Loud screams from within were my award. 

Tehhie Pondohva (melamorie):   
I was standing right on platform 9 3/4 thinking that everything that was going on in my life was just not right! I was supposed to be the youngest one, the one who everybody loved and cared about, but damn it - never! My sister, Heather, was the Head Girl of Hogwarts some time, and my parents always made such fuss about her. And now the same thing - they didn't even say "bye" or anything like other parents did ,I saw, they just hurried off because "Heathy needs something on the Diagon Alley".   
It was just unfair, I though, watching them disappear in the crowd of students. Unfair.I was looking around, waiting for train to come, sullenly twirling my silverish hair. Suddenly a loud crash distracted me from my thoughts. Two boys flew right into each other, now helping each other off the floor. "Boys!" - I murmured, and didn't pay much attention to the situation, for my cat, Melyfaro began to scratch himslef out of his bag. Can't sit silent for even a minute! Finally the train arrived. I got in - in my cart there was almost nobody, except for a nice-looking girl with auburn hair and green eyes. I was not quiet in the mood for talking, so I just stared out the window, thinking how boring my life really is.   
I think I fell asleep or something, but then I felt somebody patting my shoulder. I turned around, and saw a girl with green eyes smiling shyly, and pointing somewhere to the end of the wagon.   
- I think your cat broke loose... and It's kinda going crazy... - girl smiled once again.   
I looked around. Melyfaro was galoping crazily on some paper, which was torn apart by his sharp claws. I murmured a curse under my nose and quickly stuffed a cat back, scratched by his claws about twenty times   
"Oh, if there a world without cats" - I thought then.   
And then I asked the green-eyed girl (for the silence in the wagon became tense)   
- What is your name?   
- Lily Evans - she said - And yours?   
- Tehhie Pondohva.   
-Funny name - she smiled again (it was annoying already) and then she suddenly added - I... 

Lily Evans (princessehlah):   
"Im sorry,"Lily began, a tad nervously."Im a little nervous. First witch in the family and all, so my parents are kind of expecting alot from me." Tehhie nodded in understanding."'S'ok."she mutterd."My name is different-""Different's good though."Lily interrupted."I suppose",Tehhie,checking once more on her hellish cat."Do you have an animal?" Lily nodded, her eyes sparkling,"An owl. I named her Persephonie... I call her Seph, though." They were both quiet again. Lily handed Tehhie a napkin to clean up her scratches. "Are you the first witch in your family?"Lily asked curiously."God, no."Tehhie replied."My sister,Heather the Great, attended Hogwarts a while back. She's what my parents call -"The Perfect Daughter".Lily listened carefully. She understood sibbling rivalry.Tehhie stopped abruptly."So....you're the first witch out of your entire family?Your parents aren't witches or whatnot?"Lily shrugged."Not that I know of. Im the first."Tehhie made a face,"I would'nt go around announcing that if I were you...some people aren't too tolerant of witches who come from non-magical families. I don't envy you that." Lily frowned.. This didn't sound good. All of her thoughts of making tons of friends and having a wonderful time at Hogwarts flew out the window. 

Ver Snape (ver_snape_nasty_aspis):   
Er...On what i finished last time? Well, loud screams.They became louder, but then i heard the great thud and dead silence.   
"Hmm-thought i-if they'll get to be killed, i'll be in trouble".And i opened the door.   
Two my idiots were sitting in the corners, petrified, as it seemed, their eyes bulging.I turned to third guy and my eyes started to bulge, too.He was chewing something.And something was the snake's tail, dangling from his mouth.More than that, his ears went all grey and pointy, and his gaze was hungry and flashing red.   
He gulped the last piece of still twisting snake, and turned to me with the same hungry gaze.   
-Uh oh-said i and retreated.From behind i heard tremendous crash-Grabbe and Goyle fainted. 

Lily Evans (princessehlah):   
Lily and Tehhie were in their car talking when they both heard the screams. Lily shot up."What do you think that was?"Tehhie frowned."Im not sure I wanna know."Lily grabed Tehhie and dragged her to a car where they found the sallow looking boy,two walking walls of flesh, and in the corner a very pale and bored looking boy who seemed to be awakened by the screams. Lily left Tehhie for a moment and stepped over the now fainted walls of flesh and stood next to the greasy haired boy,looking into the compartment.Lily had always been very curious. The boy next to her yelled,"What is that abomination?"On of the two dark haired boys looked at them with fear in his eyes,"This isn't one of your pranks,Snape?"Snape shook his head,"I didnt do this,you brainless git!"he snapped back. The third boy was now growling when suddenly a soft voice murmured soothing words to the third boy. His ears twitched a moment and then he went still. A tall white haired man(whom they assumed to be a professor) murmured gently,"There's nothing to fear here,go back to your compartments."Everyone left, except Lily. This was all just to wild for her."Sir,what's wrong with him?"she asked softly,shyness flying out of the window with her manners. His eyes twinkled,"Nothing a nice nap wont cure,Ms-?""Evans.Lily Evans.""Ms.Evans. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore."He turned to the two boys who were now collecting themselves and acting as thought nothing had happened."Ah, and you two are?""Sirius Black,Professor."One of them said with a lopsidded grin. His black eyes were filled with lots of mischief.The other one spoke up also,"James Potter,sir."His black hair, unlike Sirius' was out of sorts and his round glasses were askew on his face. He blinked his brown eyes at their third companion and spoke up."What just happened,sir?"Professor Dumbledore smiled again."Nothing to worry your minds with.Enjoy the rest of your trip!"With that, he produced chocolate frogs, which the two boys started to chew on immediately.Lily just looked at it."You've never eaten a chocolate frog,Flower?"Sirius asked."Lily."she corrected"That's what I said.Lily."He winked at her."Boys,"she muttered. The tow boys were avidly talking about retaliation on Snape when they noticed Lily still hadn't eaten her frog yet."It won't bite, you know,"James said."It's not real."Lily looked at him and back at the frog. She wasn't sure which one she found more odd. 

Alastor Moody (fred_weasley_the_naughty):   
I got stuck in goddam dustbin coz i forgot my invisibility cloak at home, and my wand, too (i used too often my beloved flask, i suppose).Janitor pull me (i.e. dustbin) and loaded in some car, and we started devil know to what.Then we stayed and trash bin with me falled onto something indeed hard!And i dropped unconcience.   
When i woke, first thing i heard was hissing.Not so nice, actually, not nice a little.And then some high-pitched voice thrilled:   
-Hey,Naginy, get off this trash bin, you have something more pleasant to supper.   
"Not me-thought i-not me, snakie, please!"   
Then the second voice interrupted   
-With all my respect,Lord Voldemort,i think you could choose a more agreeable place for our meeting than this dirty hole.   
-Dirty hole, you said!-hissed first (wow!Voldie it was)-it's my father's manor, you miserable!   
-Khmmm-answered second (and his voice seems quite a familiar to me)-May be it WAS a manor....Something as 1000 years ago.   
This voice was known to me pretty well, no doubts!I drilled a little hole in dustbin to look around, and what i've seen?   
First, the snake-like red-eyed head, poking from the pile of garbage.Second, great snake, enthusiastically feasting on somebodie's remnants.And third-my god, it was Dumbledor! 

Tehhie Pondohva (melamorie):   
After some professor told us all to go back and relax, I simply obeyed. Lily stayed behind (probably trying to satisfy her curious nature by asking two millions of questions). As for me, I had to check on my cat. It was a sort of animal you can't leave alone for a second. But to my great surprise Melyfaro was sitting quietly in his bag, possibly sleeping. I also felt a bit exhausted (I don't know why, however, because I slept for almost nine hours last night). I dozed off slowly, first checking on the cat once again - he was also very cunning, and used any chanse to rip my nerves into pieces. I slept for the rest of the time. My dreams were quiet messy as always, but at least I had one nightmare (don't be surprised that I sound so happy about it - the problem is that I rarely have any dreams at all, and nightmares are like a bargain to me (happenes once a year or so)). But this nightmare was weird. It wasn't as scary as others, but it was too, I say, ... er... real. 

I saw myself walking through the woods, all nervous, the huge ball of moon shining over me. I was holding my wand tightly, wondering why am I here, and what really happened. SOmewhere deep inside I understood that this must be a dream, but that didn't do me any good in the present situation. Silently I walked forward few more meters when a loud shriek made me jump. I heard somebody running towards me, and felt my hair stand at the back of my head. Footstepd approached, and I saw that was no beast or anything, but a boy, all pale and obviously too scared to think clearly (he was running deep into the woods, where he can expect anything to happen to him, even worse than just injury). He didn't notice me, probably took me as a bush or something, for soon I was pushed out of the road, and he disappeared into the darkness. After that I knew clearly that somebody else passed, somebody, who I had to stop, but couldn't it. In fact, I couldn't even move. I heard faint whispers from behind. I tried to get up (my back ached - I was thrown off on the ground), but was not able to do that. The whispers approached. I saw a boy walking with some man, I think, a Professor, and talking in low whispers. I saw somebody moving along with them, slithering in the shadows. I tried to warn them, but as I said, I couldn't even move my lips enough to whisper. A Boy and a Professor passed by, and then I saw what was following them, and I felt sweat running down my spine. It was a snake - a gigantic snake (never loved these animals too much). All of the snakes I saw were quiet dumb (sorry, Smart Snakes), but this snake seemed to have her own big brain (wouldn't be surprised if she could talk and finished some Snake version of Hogwarts sometime). And it was so big and... gross. I tried not to breath, as it passed, but it eyed teh palce where I was suspiciously, but was obviously too busy chasing these two. Several minutes passed after that and I felt that I could move. I slowly got up from the bushes and took a run for it. On my half way through the woods (where I was running?) I heard a blood-curdling scream, and... woke up. 

The train was approaching Hogwarts, and, I, although still nervous about the nightmare, groaned and checked on the wagon. It was still empty - Lily Evans had not returned from her 'investigation". My cat was sleeping peacifully ("Lucky you" - I moaned, since I just woke up, feeling quiet panically). The train stopped. Sighning once more i got my trunk and the cat and got out of the train. 

Ver Snape (ver_snape_nasty_aspis)   
When we returned to our car,Lucius said:"O'key, it was Dumbledor, old ass.My father always says he interrupts in all affairs to spoil them.But from where who came?"   
"No ideas.May be,he was this blond girl-she disappeared immediately after i opened the damned door."-sneered i.-"Anyway, he's blond in some respect, too, and his hair almost as long as her's.Leave him,what you think about this grey-eared guy?Suppose he's shape-shifter or something?"   
"You noticed grey ears?I didn't, only growls and so on.May be you just imagined it?"   
"And the sad end of the snake, i imagined, too?"   
"What snake?Don't remember"-answered Lucius with very defocused and strange gaze.   
"Damn it all, old git put a Memory Charm on you, guy, it seems, but how?Did you noticed something?"-i asked G&G.   
They only winked stupidly and groaned something about breakfast. 

Several hours after that train approached Hogwarts,obscure picture of great mountains was visible through the window.It was a great hubbub on the station, but the enormous voice pierced the commotion:"First years,down here,ter the lake.Come up, ya sluggish kids!"It seemed that one of the mountains around decided to go to the walk-it was Hagrid, this thick bull of gamekeeper, no doubts.We all walked down from the station to the lake and on the board of little boats-i with Lucius, Grabbe and Goyle.We started through the lake, enormous outline of Hagrid in front boat, when i heard a loud splash from behind, and something as 1000 liters of cold water washed our boat.When i winked water from my eyes, i saw my enemies in the boat behind, laughing off their asses.   
-"It's enough"-roared i and Lucius simultaneously, and the red jets of light shot from our wands.Something cracked,the following boat trembled, and the fourth it's passenger, little fat guy, fall over the board into the lake. 


	2. Sorting

###  O'key, it's the second chapter of our amazing story.   
Hope, you all read (and REVIEWED!!!!) the first one. If not, here it is [ Harry Potter:25 years ago, Chapter 1 ][1] . Hey, guys, review it! Remember, that it's not only my, hmm,creation, we all are interested to know your mind about this.And if you got any ideas, post them in review, too, cozz it's running story-we can use it in next chapters.   
Or, if you are really amazed, you can join the story in [Severus Snape Club ][2] ! See you all   
Juliss the Severed Snake, also Professor Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts in Severus Snape Club. 

###### 

## 

## Chapter 2:Sorting. 

####  Tehhie:   
We all climbed into the boats, instructed by some huge person - I heard his name was Hagrid or something, who yelled "first years 'ere! First years 'ere!" all the time. I was sitting in the same boat as two gloomy-looking boys and a girl, who sot me a look that meant "don't talk- I'm nasty", but because I was nasty also, I decided to talk, but was interrupted buy a loud splash from somewhere ahead. I saw a little boat with some people aboard being soaked with water, and then these people raising their wands and shouting all the time.   
"Hey, they don't seem to be very cooled up " - one of the gloomy boys said, and his neightbor broke into silly giggling.   
I murmured "Boys!" and turned to look at the other boats again. I spent about a minute watching them, when our boat began to shake. I turned around just in time to see one the boys flying into the lake. His neightbor leaned over the boat's side to help him out, and the boat began to shake dangerously.   
Me and the girl screamed   
"Stop, whatyadoing?" in the same time, but it was too late. The boat turned upside down and we were all in the water. I felt like cursing that guy;s head off - the water was freezing. Finally, we were miraculously lifted up and placed back on the boat which was back to normal again. the girl snapped on the guys loudly, screaming   
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? IT'S NOT THE EXACT KIND OF DAY WE WOULD LIKE A SWIM IN A ICY WATER!"   
"Well, it wasn't THAT cold" - one of the boys replied weakly.   
I, meanwhile, saw that our boat almost approached the bank, and grabbed by bag, which was also pulled out by some force from the bottom of the lake.   
After about five seconds we all went out, guys murmuring "Hope we don't get into the same house" to the girl. I parted from them and the crowd, noisy, carried me into the sorting room. Sorting Hat sat in the middle of the room, just like sister told me she would. I was too busy trying to get my cat back into the purse to listen to its song, but when everybody finally clapped and took a seat, and I forced Melyfaro back in, I took a good look on it. Ordinary hat - nothing special... 

I felt really nervous, and only heard a few "A" names, because thinking took all of my attention. My sister had been in Gryffindor, my mom and dad, too, and if I get into something else... death is worse - my sister will think I'm a slug, because THAT'S what she thinks about all the other houses... I heard the teacher shout out   
"Evans, Lily", and saw Lily, pale, walk up and place the hat on her head. But I didn't get to hear what house she was in, because my cat almost escaped again (it's annoying, I know).   
TIme passed like nothing and then I heard it   
"Pondohva, Tehhie"   
I got up, and walked up to the hat, feeling dizzy and nervous. I though   
"What is it will take the hat forever to decide? What if it never will?"   
I placed the hat on my head, thinking "Gryffindor, Gryffindor", ot really feeling it - if all the gryffindors were like my sister, I would rather organize a new house.   
The hat must've sensed that. It really did seem for her to take forever to decide. Finally she shouted "SLYTHERIN!" and I, seeing my sis' face (it was miserable - and it was great!), walked up to Slytherins' table, which was clapping. I set next to some pale girl, who looked quiet shocked with being placed into Slytherin,   
and watched the rest of students getting sorted. Right then, when the hat finally sorted Zizid, Hannah into Hufflepuff, the shocked-looking girl patted my shoulder   
"You cat is running away!" - she whispered,   
"Oh, not that!" - I groaned, and a girl, probably seeing the miserable look on my face offered her help.   
"Oh thanks, sure" and we ran up the hall. 

Lily:   
Lily was terribly nervous.She had heard from either Sirius or James that being sorted invloved usage of your wand."Great,"she thought miserably.But she was determined,anyway,to overcome this obstacle.Somehow."Now standing in the Great Hall, she could see the enchanted cealing."Amazing,"she breathed."You dont see that everyday do you?"Lily turned to see Remus Lupin standing behind her.Remus had been the third boy in their car and looked normal, yet tired, once more.At the moment, he was tugging on one of the sleeves of an obviously shabby robe.Lily had seen the galnces some people were giving him, but she thought he was nice despite what people were saying."Hey Rose,"a voice whispered."Lily"she said- annoyed at having to correct Sirius again.He grinned wildly."I said Lily didnt I?"Lily rolled her eyes at him and turned around."LILY!""WHAT?"She jumped and turned to find James right behind her."I think youre further up."Did he have to sneak up at her like that,Lily thought frowning.James smiled wider and Sirius grabbed Lily's hand,shoving her somewhere in line,waving at her as he moved to the front of the line.It was soon time for the sorting to begin."BLACK,SIRIUS."The hat barely touched his head when it called out "GRYFFINDOR."In no time at allit was Lily's turn. She carefully put the hat on,thinking to herself,this was all very strange."I wonder how this works?"she mumbled.The hat spoke to her."An inquisitve mind...interesting.Ah, and here's a bit of courage.Integrity,that will take you very far.What's this?Well,this is a find...I can say nothing more but to put you in GRYFFINDOR!"The hat spoke to me was all Lily could think about as she reached the roaring Gryffindor table."Atta girl,Violet."Lily turned to see Sirius smiling and patting her on the back.Just to tired to care anymore,she laughed.Moments later Remus Lupin had joined their table, as had James Potter."Great,"Lily muttered,running her hands through her hair.The last Gryffindor seated was a pale,nervous,and very twitchy boy named Peter Pettigrew.Lily's heart went out to him.He looked as lost as she felt.Looking around the room,she saw that Tehhie was at the Slytherin table with Snape, the pale boy, and the two walking walls."Pity,"she murmured."That's what I was just saying,Lily."Sirius exclaimed.He turned to James and Remus."It's a pity,as our good friend Lily has pointed out, that slimey Snape hasnt gotten his what for yet."James grinned and Remus leaned forward,interested."Oh no,"Lily groaned."What did you have in mind?"Remus asked.James and Sirius exchanged a look and smiled."Just a little prank.Wanna get in on the fun Lil?"Sirius asked wiggiling his eyebrows at her.James looked at her curiously and Remus grinned.Sighing,Lily muttered."Fine,fine.Just dont get me into trouble.It's not even the first day of school yet.""Nah!Dont worry about it,Lily,"James said."We wont get into too much trouble." 

Severus:   
-Hey, Lucius, are you sure we wanted to drown ALL THE BOATS?-asked i, when the third boat swayed and it's passengers sunk into the freezing water.   
-No-nervously answered he-Just i forgot how to stop it.   
-Finita incantatem!-cried i, but the fourth boat happily rolled over, sending a couple of crying people into lake. In this moment something huge passed our dancing vessel, something huge and waved gigantic umbrella, as it seemed. Boats ceased their fascinating jig-dance, and we (i, Lucius and G&G) disembarked just in time to escape a good kick by same umbrella. We were in kind of dungeon, and Hagrid the brave saver led us to dirty-looking steps, still cursing.   
All we crowded in some little Chamber, waiting for sorting, some people nervously repeating spells, some fidgeting with their wands, some just staying with completely hopeless countenance. The girl next to me was from the last sort. Lucius, kind as he was, tried to console her:"Don't worry, the sorting is very simple-you just got to perform a Cruciatus curse or Transmogrifan torture, it's all."   
-No, he's kidding-interrupted i.-It's only to be sorted in Slytherin.For Ravenclaw is enough to know, in what school you goes, and for Hufflepuff-what's your name. If you cannot answer last question, you are in Gryffindor.But i can teach you Cruciatus curse on this three guys next to blond beauty, see?   
-Thanks-snorted the girl-but i know perfectly well sorting procedure, my sister's in Gryffindor.And you are those scoundrels who turned over all the boats!   
-No, you're wrong, i got only one, he missed and got yours-i pointed on Lucius, who dropped the wand, hearing such a lie.-By the way, my name is Severus, and yours?Hope, not McGonagall junior?   
- Tehhie Pon...   
But the real McGonagall entered and led all us to Great Hall, to make acquaintances with old crazy Sorting Hat.   
Lucius, naturally, got his desired Slytherin, as well as Grabbe and Goyle, and, surprisingly, Gryffindor-sistered Tehhie girl . And all the three damned gits (Potter, Black and Lupin, as i learned) went to Gryffindor. O'key, it seemed that my choice was obvious.   
But damned Hat didn't think so! When i put this greasy nest on me, it giggled in my ear and whispered:"What about Gryffindor?" "Oh, no, you stupid dustbin"-thought i. Not that i was against Gryf in principle, but not with such a team. "But you can go very well in Gryffindor, you are brave enough, and surely not all the greatness is evil.And i'm not greasy nest, anyway, looks at your hair!". "Go to the Godric's ass, no Gryffindor, and hurry, i'm starving!" " Well, then-SLYTHERIN!"-yelled hat, and slytherin's table erupted in applause (thanks to enormous hands of Grabbe and Goyle). 

Tehhie:   
Me and the girl ran into the Hall. Four large table were in there, with silver and green serpent banner for Slytherin, red and gold lion for gryffindor, blue adn bronze eagle for Ravenclaw and finally, yellow and black badger for Hufflepuff.   
But I was not looking on eiter of them too closely now - somewhere here was a cat I can't wait to give a good kick up the...   
- Tehhie! - I heard   
The girl pointed out on some cat running towards the Ravenclaw table.   
I ran up to him, and quickly stuffed him into the bag, saying "Oh, when will you stop doing that!" and thinking 'if we'll learn a good enough piece of Transfiguration this year I'll turn this cat into something steady!"   
Finally I approached the Slytherin table. Severus or whatever was his name was already talking to that otehr boy, who tried to confuse me with that Cruciatus Curse. Severus had a really strange sort of grin on his face - you might ever think that he's going to blow up the entire school or just sit there and talk, as normal people do.   
Probably he was just up to something mean, what will suit him (I still though it was him who made us take a great chilly bath in the middle of the lake!). Then I suddenly realized that the only free seat was next to him. Trying hard not to attract attention I quietly sat, still trying to deal with my cat - he obviously thought that "outside" sounded way better than "inside". Meanwhile the plates filled with food. In the middle of the feast I heard.   
- So what was your name again?   
I turned and saw that that was Severus - eh finally discovered that I was sitting next to him.   
- Tehhie - I said   
- Glad to be here? - he asked   
- Where "here?". In this house - yes, why not?   
- Because we're all so evil here! - he made a grimace, but then became serious again - See these three morons over there, on Gryffindor table, talking to that blonde girl?   
- Yeah. I know her - she's Lily.   
- whatever. Pay attention, now.   
Severus took out his wand and murmured something. It was as if nothing happened, but then suddenly I saw one of boys' nose starting to grow to the gigantic sizes, and some teacher had to take him away. Severus laughted   
- Easy one - and quiet useful - dad taught me.Or, actually, i tried it first on my dad, when he wanted to shut me in cupboard once. - he said, after, finally, calming down.   
- That was funny, wasn't it? - another boy, the one who Severus had been talking to, asked   
- Not really. What's your name, anyway?   
- Lucius.   
- Oh, great - I said, and helped myself with some mashed potatoes - You guys are trouble   
- Not at all. THESE two - he pointed at the two guys' direction - and the another one, are trouble. Potter, Black and Lupin, their names are, if you want to know.   
- They sure don't look like trouble. And you do.   
- Yeah, right. But they are freaks anyway - they're in Gryffindor.   
- Not every Gryffindor is a freak - Lily is nice.   
- May be, but don't think that everybody there is.   
- Don't think everybody here is, either - I replied gloomily - my cat scratched everything out of me, and it sure did hurt.   
Severus wanted to reply, but didn't get a chance - Dumbledore stood up and began to talk about all that usual stuff- what we can do, and what we can't do - like all the teachers.   
As for me, I simply didn't care too much - I knew that my life is trouble, so avoid it or not - same result. 

Lily:   
Lily leaned in closely to the three boys,albeit reluctantly. Sirius was about to explain his "brilliant plan"(as he called it) when he suddenly stopped.His nose was growing huge!"Um Sirius,"Lily asked."Is this part of your brilliant plan?" James tried to turn a snicker into a cough."Yeah,"Remus added,"You gonna sniff them to death?"James could nt help it,he laughed."This wasn't my idea!"Sirius said angrilly."Snape!Damn it... it was Snape.I know it."His nose being to big for his face,Professor McGonagall approached, looked suspiciously at the group of four."What is this?""It's my nose."Sirius said clamly."Is it too big, you think?"Lily put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.She noticed that the pale boy-Peter was his name- was giggling. James was looking at his plate and Remus was examining the cealing.Professor McGonagall looked at them narrowing her eyes,"This way Mr. Black,"she said firmly."And no more magic at the table,"she scolded those remaining like children.Sirius threw a look towards the Slytherin table over his ever growing nose and glared. He mumbled something about carrying out his brilliaat plan the next morning at breakfast."Snape's gonna get it,"James said grinning."You dont know that he did it James,"Lily replied.His brown eyes narrowed."Of course he did. How many other people here know us and would do this?"Lily shrugged, not wanting to argue as she was growing tired.Remus was now finishing off his pumpkin juice when Peter piped up."What are you gona do to him?"James, Remus and Lily turned to Peter.James smiled,"You want in?"Peter looked nervously at them and then around the room."S-sure."he smiled timidly."All right then!"Remus said."Tomorrow morning then.We'll inform Sirius of our new accomplice....um ..you are?""P-peter Pettigrew.""Glad to have you on board,Peter."James said taking a bite out of Lily's treacle pudding."Hey!" she protested, taking a swat at him. James dodged easily,smiled,and turned back to his plate.Lily shook her yead and tried to suppress a yawn. Remus was studying the banners and Peter was back to nervously looking around, so Lily focused on the Slytherin table and saw Tehhie.She had been nice,Lily thought.How did she end up over there?It was then she noticed that Tehhie was sitting between Snape, and the tall pale boy. They were both talking avidly to her, making movements with their arms.They snickered when a Hufflepuff first year tripped on his way to another seat.Lily frowned.Maybe it was Snape who had done that nose thing to Sirius after all.Lily felt eyes on the table suddenly and saw both boys and Tehhie looking in their general direction."What are they looking at?"Lily wondered 

Tehhie:   
When the feast ended Severus, Lucius and me, went up to the Slytherin Common Room. I caught a glimpse of Lily going into the opposite directiong and murmured to myself: "Oh, well, not everybody who's nice is where you are, dear" Severus and Lucius, seemed, even if having an sick sense of humour, okay, but not too nice, I daresay. Our prefect said the password for the house outloud, but I didn't hear it, because of Severus, Lucius and G&G talking excitedly by my side about "Black, the big-nosed jerk". Finally we walked in, and the first thing I did, I let out my cat.He looked around, and stared suspiciously at G&G- he was probably not sure about their human nature - they sure did look like two large rocks, covered with clothes. After that he went his free way somewhere...   
Because I was already up to the middle of the "Standard Book Of Spells: Grade 1", and was desperate to read more, I opened my trunk, and took it out. Finding myself a nice couch I buried my nose in the book, and was reading about one great spell, when somebody interruped me.   
- So you ARE McGonagall Junior, aren't you? - I jumped and turned around. It was Severus   
It was getting crazy - If he'll come creeping on me again, I'll get paranoia!   
- No I am not. I don't know who she or he is anyway. i was just reading the good book - I said, irritated   
- okay, I don't mean anything - but is THAT book you call interesting? I didn't mean anything anyway. I was just joking - Severus said, and sat down besides me on the couch - And as for Mcgonagall -she is the worst teacher in the entire school.   
- What does she teach?   
- She teachs Transfiguration and is the head of Gryffindor House.   
- Oh... So you have natural dislike for everybody in Gryffindor? - I said mischievously   
- Oh, not really   
- yeah? Then why do you keep cussing them off? I don't hear you saying anything about Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff!   
- Well,if Gryfindor got the worst teacher as a head, and the worst - so far - students in it - NATURALLY I will not be liking them too much!   
- You mean these whatever you called them Black, Potter and Lupin? You mean them?   
- Who else?   
- But you have to admit it - you started it in the Feast Hall. I mean that you made that Black's guy nose go so large you cannot see his face!   
- No way! They started it on the lake. Our boat got soaked with water because of them.   
- Yeah, and then you drowned all the boats.   
- nearly. But you know what I bet- I bet you anything - even a thousand Galleons that no later than tomorrow afternoon will these jerks get back on us with that way or another.   
- Yeah, "us" - sounds good and hopefull - as if I even know what you did to that Black person.   
- Well, may be just me, they're supposed to be very just, aren't they?   
- Stop picking on Gryffindors.   
- I can pick on anybody I want.   
- Well, may be you do - You're in the different house, right?   
- So are you. So stop defending them!   
- Okay, okay, just don't pick on a fight on our first day here!   
- Whatever - Severus murmured   
- You know what I'm planning to do, Severus? - I heard Lucius saying from somewhere behind the couch.   
- Yeaaaah? - Severus looked at him   
- You don't know what I have in mind, do you? - Lucius made a silly type of grin   
- No, No I don't - so go on, will you tell us or not? - Severus asked Lucius, looking angry.   
- Oh, fine. Well, it's kind of my turn to put a joke on our Gryffindor friends, and then Tehhie and then...   
- No, guys, you can do anything - but I am NOT in it. Our "Gryffindor friends" as you said haven't done a single THING to me. So you can just pass my turn to Grabbe and Goyle over there- I pointed on two boulders, who were playing checkers, looking like they didn't have the slightest idea how to.   
- Tehhie, come on, it's fun! - Lucius said, grinning.   
- No it is not! If that's your idea of fun - you can carry on without me! - I got extremely annoyed with them alerady, and really - showing their mean side to everybody on the very first day wouldn't get them too far!   
- Tehhie, don't worry, they'll have enough time during the year to blow you into pieces!- Lucius smiled again - his smile was totally not the one I was calling "great".   
- Oh, you don't have to worry about me, Lucius Malfoy- I jumped on my feet, probably red with anger, and grabbed my trunk - If they'll do anything to me, I'll find a way to answer!- and went off to the girls dormitory, hearing Severus and Lucius talking about me.   
- She sure is like McGonagall Jr. - Lucius said, but Severus asnwered   
- She's okay, She's just got friend in Gryffindor or something...   
the rest of their conversation I didn't have a chance to hear.I would've bet anything it was about Lucius' Malfoy's turn to be mean. I just didn't get it - Lily seemed a nice girl, and I highly suspected that these Potter, Black and Lupin weren't as bad as Severus was trying to present them. Whatever... I love pulling pranks, but I love doing it when it's worth it, not when I don't even know the victims. I guess I'll find out what these three gryffindors are like tomorrow... - I thought sleepily, shutting the book - I was completely sure that these three will pull a prank on Severus tomorrow...   
- Wonder what it's going to be - I murmured to Melyfaro, who was snoring on my bed already, and slipped into deep sleep. 

Lily: 

Lily never knew what the three Slytherins were looking at that night in the Great Hall.She walked tiredly to the Gryffindor Tower with James,Remus, and Peter.The three boys were talking animatedly about the plan for breakfast the next day."Lil!"Remus called.Lily brushed some red hair out of her eyes."Hmmm.."she replied sleeplily"You're so articulate, Evans,"James said grinning, walking next to her."Gosh,Potter,and here I was wondering if youd ever notice my sparkling wit."Lily replied blandly.Remus chuckled."Ok you two.Sirius'll probably be back in our dorms dont you think?""Wh-why?"Peter asked struggling to keep up with the long strides of the two guys."Why Peter?We'll it's simple."James replied."Sirius is going to tell us our separate parts for Operation Get Snape."Lily thought it was the most ridiculous name she'd heard.They arrived in their dorm to find Sirius pacing frantically."Finally!I thought you three had left me to carry this out by myself."Then he noticed Peter and stopped pacing."Whos this?"he asked.Peter went red."This is Peter,Sirius."Lily said with an encouraging smile towards Peter."He's gonna help us with..um..you know."James said stiing in an oversized chair by the fire.Sirius smiled his wild smile."Excelent!The more the merrier I say!"Then he motioned for everyone to sit on the floor and talk softly."Allright...this is what we're gonna do."Lily prayed to herself that these boys wouldnt cause her too much trouble.Sighing she listened to Sirius.By the time he had finished,even Lily was laughing."Well?"Sirius asked."Brilliant,Si."James said taking off his glasses to rub his eyes tiredly."Ok,we'll meet in the Great Hall ten minutes early to go over the plan again."Sirius was rubbing his hands in anticipation of what was going to happen tomorrow.The five new friends said good night and went their separte ways,Lily to the girls dorm and Sirius,James,Remus, and Peter into the other. 

And at the same time in cesspit:   
So, when Moody peered from his dustbin, he was really surprised to see large Dumbledor's beard swinging over the Voldemort's ugly head, poking from garbage pile. They continued their interesting conversation:   
-Don't you dare to insult property of my family, you old piece of joke-reared Voldie, and dived in cesspit for his wand. -I'll show you, Dumbledor!   
"So IT IS Dumbledor"-awed Moody, but it was his last thought (don't worry, Fred, just for a while), because Dumbledor backed from the enraged Dark Lord and tumbled over the Moody's trash can.With tremendous crash can rolled from the top of pile and Moody lose his unhappy conscience again . For pity, because the second part of conversation was of fare more interest.   
It seemed, however, that Voldemort's wand drowned in trash, so, he desided to relax and only murmured something as: " your brother always think you are stupid, and it's only question where i agree with him". But aloud he said:   
-What about our plan, Aberforth?I seriously doubts you can play your twin, especially in Hogwarts, you couldn't even put a spell on goat properly!   
-Heh, may be i cannot, but as Headmaster i have only to make a clever countenance, nothing more-and i can do it no worse than my haughty brother. Anyway, if our plan works, it soon will be only a sad ruin on Hogwarts place, i hate it too much from my childhood.I've never got good marks, and my damned brother never helped me, never....-and Aberforth Dumbledor (it was nobody else than him) sobbed in his enormous silvery beard. 

Voldemort:   
Voldemort was sitting on the ruined hearth of his father manor and skeptically looking on moaning Dumbledor-2. "And i have to use such a retard for my magnificent plan!What a sorrowful fate-great people always have to deal with morons." He smiled bitterly and said:   
-No, my poor Aberforth, i have no intention to destroy Hogwarts or even to kill your brother. Hogwarts will serve for our great goal to rise a new generation of pure-blood powerful wizards, only we need slightly change it's running.As about Headmaster-i need to keep him alive, and for what it's not your problem, you must simply obey my orders.   
-But...but...-stuttered Dumbledor-But how, he's so strong magically, even Imperius curse cannot keep him down for a long...And, besides, i must to revenge him for all my oppression!I hate him!I'll kill him by my own hands!   
-Not so quickly, man.I said i need him alive and you heard me.Or you want to contradict your master, miserable?   
Dumbledor-2 whimpered, seeing the rage in Dark Lord's eyes, and knelt.   
-No, no, command me, my Lord!   
Lord Voldemort smirked and declared:   
-My faithful servant in Ministry is going to arrange a little meeting with Professor Dumbledor this month.I believe that after this meeting you'll replace your instantly sick brother-and who'll notice the difference?.. 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=161056
   [2]: http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/severussnapeclub



	3. Lilies,Gugomonus and Whomping Willow

__

### _O'key, it's the third chapter of our amazing fiction.Just wanted to say that: _

1)REVIEW IT!I really ask you to do it, i want to know, how it's going (is it boring enough, for instance?)   
2)The previous chapters are:   
[ Chapter 1:September 1 ][1] AND   
[ Chapter 2:Sorting ][2]   
Read it too to understand what happens!   
AND 3)I said already,i'm not only author, so address your applause to all guys and girls, whose names are indicated before every piece.Also, i published it just the same as they posted it on club message board, without any change of spelling, etc.-enjoy author's style!   
And last-actually, it's RPG, that's going now in [ Severus Snape Club ][3]Just click on link to join us in our fun!   
Severus Snape (Juliss the Severed Snake) 

## Chapter 3:Lilies,Gugomonus and Whomping Willow. 

###### 

#### Lily: 

It was the following morning and Lily was more than a little nervous.But James, Sirius,, and Remus' excitement quickly pulled her out of her mood and she was satrting to giggle at Sirius's jokes on their way down to the Great Hall.Peter was starting to sweat, the poor boy was so nervous."OK,"Sirius whispered."James and I mixed the ingredients together earler this morning."James grinned."Lily,when Snape comes in the room,just distract him while Peter pours the stuff on him.""And just how am I supposed to distract him,Si?"Lily asked.James and Sirius exchanged a glance."Oh, come on Lily,who could resist such a pretty face?"Lily stared at the two boys,Sirius was grinning wildly at her and James winked."Whatever,"Lily said smiling slightly.Remus, who was the final part of the plan, was keeping look out,muttered,"The slimeball has entered the Hall."James handed Peter the glass tube, which almost slipped out of his hands, they were so sweaty."Peeeter!"Sirius said urgently."Dont drop it man!"Peter mumbled his apoplogy and took off,tripping into several people."That boy is such a clod,he's never gonna be able to do it."Sirius said in dismay."Lay off Si,"Lily said."He's just nervous.Peter's a good guy."Sirius shrrugged and patted Lily's shoulder before he and James sat down.The Hall was full of people mulling around, so Lily,Peter and Remus walking away from their table wasnt so unusuall.Remus was sitting on a table when Snape passed him,Peter was right behind him.Lily REALLY did bump into Snape."Watch where youre-"came a cool voice behind Lily."Oh,so sorry."Then she realised who it was.Ok, she thought,time for action."Hi...I think we met on the train,well we never actually met,but we almost did."Snape was giving her the strangest look."Im Lily.Lily Evans."Snape looked down at her.Lily could see Peter right behind Snape and Remus right behind Peter."Severus Snape."he paused."You're in Gryfindor,arent' you?"he asked,saying the name of her house like it was a disease."Umm..yeah..so Slytherin, right? My friend Tehhie's in there.Nice girl ....real nice girl."Snape's eyes narrowed."Yes she's nice.Where are your little gaggle of friends..Potter,Black and Lupin?"Lily saw Peter pour the contents of the vial on Severus and how he almost fell onto the Ravenclaw table as he turned around.Remus caught him,thank god,and sent him bak to the table.Remus stood behind Snape and muttered something, then took off.Ok, time to go,Lily thought relieved."Um..you know how boys are..you are one!"Lily giggled nervously."They're..."she turned around to see her table,all four boys waving her over and eating."Over there!Eating.No surprise."Snape almost smiled."Ok I gotta go,nice to meet you....and Ill see you later."Lily ran to the table where Sirius exclaimed,"Brilliant Lily!""Yup!"James said his eyes shining,"The prat 'll never see what's coming."Peter was recovering from near heart failure and Remus was looking over at Snape eagerly...ready for the fun to begin. Snape thought that was the oddest conversation he'd ever had.He started to head to his table when her hear a few snickers.He ignored it, as he thought it was the laughter of new friends getting to know one another.Then the laughs got louder and more frequent.Snape looked around to see people pointing, staring, and oh yes, laughing at him. "What the hell?"he wondered as he approached his table.Even the Slytherins were starting with wide eyes and dropped jaws.Tehhie exclaimed,"Severus,I think they got you."Snape turned to a mirror along the hall and saw a bunch of.....flowers springing form his head.Snape turned furiously to the Gryffindor table where James,Sirius,Remus, and even Peter were howling with laughter.The entire hall was laughing by now, as Snape headed to their table.Lily's eyes were covered so she didnt see him approach.She was trying not to laugh when she heard a voice."I shouldve known you three loosers were up to no good,"Snape,well,snapped."Oh calm down, Snape,"James said through his laughter."We just thought maybe you'd smell nicer with some flowers..."he couldnt continue,as he had fallen on the floor with laughter.Remus smiled at Snape,"Dont make your flowers wilt,Snape,they're just too pretty."Snape made a motion with his hand to grab his wand, but a strict voice interupted."What's the problem gentlemen?"Snape's arm went down.Sirius looked up from where his head had been resting,laughter subsided."Nothing Professor.We were just telling Severus how we liked his taste in hair accessories.Flowers,such a bold choice."Laughter picked up again."They-Black,Potter,Lupin...they all did this!"Snape yelled at the professor."Come with me,Mr.Snape,a simple counter charm will reverse this, I think."Professor McGonagall sent her table reaprroving looks before she left with a cursing Snape in tow.The entire table erupted in laughter."Oh that was good!"Peter said laughing.Sirius grinned,"But of course Peter!Dont expect anything but the very best from us!"Lily shook with laughter, almost collapsing on James and Remus.They all left the Great Hall knowing that it had been a good morning.Now they all went to enjoy their first day in class."Hey Lily,"James whispered.She turned around."Those flowers on Snapes head?""Yes James?"Sirius broke between the two,"Good job Lily!Well done dont you think James?"James grinned,"Evans youre a natural at trouble making.""Why thank you Potter."Sirius led them to their first class."Hey Potter,"Lily asked before entering their classroom."Yes Evans?""What about the fllowers on Snape's head?"He smiled mischeviously at her, reminding her of Sirius."They were liles."Lily's jaw dropped,as James entered the classroom. 

Tehhie: 

Next morning I went down to breakfast, not finding Severus or Lucius anywhere. Breakfast was okay- bacon, eggs and toast, but then, finally, I saw Severus. He was talking to Lily over on Gryffindor's table. Then I saw three boys coming on him from behind, and then puring something on his back.   
I was still mad at him, and plus, it was too noisy to say anything, so I didn't scream out to Severus. He finished talking then, and coming to our table I saw exactly how Potter, Black and Lupin got back at Severus - beautiful flowers blossomed on his head. I broke up into laughting, ut stopped, seeing Severus' toubled face when he saw flowers. Lilies, they were. I saw Lily sobbing with laughter over teh Gryffindor's table. I also liked the kind of joke, but Severus looked as if he was about to blow up. He almost took out his wand, but then some teacher showed up and took Severus away - probably to take of the flowers (pity for him, I say - the ywere quiet pretty)   
I, because I finished eating looked around for Lucius or G&G, but they were nowhere at sight. Looking over the schedules I saw that we had Herbology first and, picking us my books, headed, with other Slytherins toward the Herbology classroom.   
Severus and Lucius turned up about ten minutes after the bell rang. G&G were still nowhere to be seen. Severus and Lucius sat down in the distant corner, murmuring something to the teacher. They began talking rapidly, Severus looking furious. I though that they were thinking about a way to get back at Gryffindors - really, it was starting to be a chain, which was to last forever, as it seemed! And neither side will give up! I just hoped that the jokes will not become too dangerous. Looking at the teacher with bored eyes, I looked through the Herbology book,   
B-O-R-I-N-G... 

Severus: 

Not that i don't like lilies, but the shower of these pretty flowers, dropping from my ears, not droved me happy at all.I was about to turn Sirius into spider right in front of all school, when damned McGonagall came up and interrupted, as usual.She wanted me to go to the hospital wing to stop flowers streaming, but i performed counter-curse by myself and got rid of her.Lucius came to see what happens with me, giggling as madman.I proposed him to shut up and we both hurried to greenhouses, we were already late for Herbology lesson.Not that i was really interested in feeding worms for Flesh-Eating Gugomonus, whose leafs were pretty like jays and jerked aggressively.We,i and Lucius, sat in remote corner to discuss our revenge on stinking Potter & K., when the loud scream ceased our conversation.   
Tehhie, bored almost to death, fall asleep right into non-welcoming embrace of fat Gugomonus, who start to chew her happily.I pulled out my wand and tried to curse damned plant, but the problem was that Professor Sprout did it also at the same time.Curses rebounded, and soon all the greenhouse was on fire (Gugomonus, however, dropped his prey in confusion and we managed to drag Tehhie from the merrily cracking flames).However, it was to good opportunity to lose it, and in uprising turmoil i and Lucius run to school, were Potter's company has a Transfiguration lesson.   
Naturally, we climbed to the balcony near Transfiguration Classroom and stared into class through the glass door.They were turning matches into needles, stupid gits, but absolutely without success. -Help them, yeah-whispered i to Lucius, slightly opened the door and pointed to the match in Potter's hands.It begun to swell, sprouting silvery needles in all directions (several cut right into Pettigrew's back, but the majority in Potter's hands).He yelled in pain and we run away-last thing we heard was McGonagall's very angry voice.She was telling off Potter, of course. 

Next lesson was Broom Flying-and i really looked forward for it, first, because i was very good flyer, and second, it was both for us and gryffindor's and i'd like to see Potter's bandaged hands.   
About twenty very old and battered broomstick were laying on the grass on Quidditch Pitch-not so large, as stadium near my house, but still fascinating.   
-See it-asked Lucius in very disappointed voice.-And we are supposed to fly on these twigs?   
-Oh yes, our delicate Mr.Malfoy, he think he cannot fly on these brooms, poor thing.Indeed, take a cow and fly on it, it fits your better,-drawled voice from behind, and grinning Black's face appeared next to us.   
-Shut up!-snapped Lucius, snatching his wand.   
I eyed Potter's injured hands and smirked:   
-Poor Potter, what happens with your hands, tried to shrink Black's nose, i suppose?   
-Shut up!-snapped Potter, snatching his wand.   
-Shut up you both-cried Tehhie, just in time, because some sulky and vulture-like woman was approaching.   
-So-said she,looking on us suspiciously-My name is Professor Hooch, i'm your flying teacher.Broom Flying is a very dangerous skill, and all the students, messing up on my lessons, are going to be in big troubles.Then she explained the main broom positions, so on, boring stuff because i knew it already perfectly well.   
-Now, mount your brooms and kick slightly from the ground, rise foot or two and come back, as i showed you.-ordered Madam Hooch.   
Only a few students (including me, Lucius, and Potter, to my disappointment)managed to rise as was said. But Pettigrew, thick as he was, kicked to hard and now was rising higher and higher, wind caring him right into strange tree not far from Pitch, whose branches swishes violently.   
-Not!-cried Hooch-Not in the Whomping Willow, dear, change direction!   
But scared fool only yelled miserably.I thought it's a good fun to see him collapsing with mad tree, but one of the students has another mind.Potter accelerated his broomstick and flied after Pettigrew, accompanied with furious Hooch's cries:"Come back, you stupid boy!"   
He didn't come back, though.He speeded after fat git's broom, managed to snatch him in a few foots from rampaging tree and bring back.Loud applause welcomed them, when they landed at last.   
-Not a big deal-snorted Lucius-Everyone could do it.   
-You think so?-asked i, with some obscure idea.   
Madam Hooch led the almost fainted Pettigrew to the Hospital Wing,but first strictly forbade us to mount brooms before her return.Not that all were going to obey her.   
-Hey, Potter, think you are so brave?-drawled i,-Interesting, how close to this tree you dare to fly?   
-Don't answer him, James, he trying to make you do something dangerous-interrupted Lupin.   
-Oh yes i am-smirked i.-So, Potter? Let's see who's a best flyer in here?   
-O'key,Snape-answered he, mounting his broom.   
-Oh, stop it!-cried Lily girl, snatching brim of his robe-You'll bring us into trouble, and it is dangerous, and it is stupid!   
-Ah, how touching-smiled i-Embrace him tighter, beauty, don't let him pass you!   
-Shut up, Snape!-snapped Potter and flied high into the air towards Whomping Willow.I was after him.   
It was crazy idea, after all.Branches swished and whooshed, and i only thought who will be first to fall and be smashed-me or Potter.At last one especially violent branch got me (or, rather, my broomstick) and i was about to say farewell to dear life, when some force rose me and broken broom into the air.Potter was dangling next to me, his cheek in blood, and under the tree stayed Professor McGonagall, enraged to a last degree.   
-WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!!!!!!-yelled she, waving her wand so that we landed extremely hard to her legs,-20 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin and detention to you both! 

Lily: 

James was furious at Snape for getting him a detention.Sirius and Remus were behind him laughing it up about the look on Snape's face as he had looked certain death in the eye.James was wiping at the cut on his face, while they were waiting for Madam Hooch to return(they did afterall have 20 minutes left of class)."James,for God sakes hold still."Lily said impatiently as she tried to clean up his cheek as well."Im fine,Evans."He said shortly.Lily looked up at him raising an eyebrow."Yeah...that's probably why you look like you just saw a dragon,Potter."James relented and stopped squirming so Lily could wipe off the rest of the blood from his face."I dont know why you let him get to you,all it'll ever get you in is trouble,"Lily mumbled.James rolled his eyes through her lecture."Evans,do you see what Snape did to my hands?"he said angrily."James,"Lily sighed,"just let it go for now...Snape cant be all bad now can he?""Sure,whatever."James replied glaring in Snape's direction."James,my boy,"Sirius said approaching with Remus."Good flying up there!"James smiled for the first time since the "flying incedent"."You call that good?"a voice sneered.The boys and Lily turned to see Snape,Malfoy,and C&G, standing in front of them.Tehhie was looking as though she wished she were somewhere else at that moment."Next to your skills,"Remus said softly,"anything is better."Snape's face turned red."You've got something to say about my flying,half wit?"he said in menacing tone.James stepped forward, as if he had somehting to say,but Madam Hooch was approaching, so Lily stepped between Snape and James and said quietly,"Stop it both of you.NOW."James and Snape looked at her surprised.Then they backed off slowly."Ill get you Potter,"Snape muttered as he walked off."Like to see you try,"James shot back.Sirius and Remus grbbed their two friends as Madam Hooch regrouped them.The rest of the lesson was spent not flying,thanks to earlier,but on proper broom care...yawn.They all had a free next so they were deciding what to do with their time."I think Ill go see how Peter is,we all should actually."Lily said.The boys nodded,even thought they'd have rather stayed behind and given those Sltherins a good pounding."Ah, our kind hearted flower!"Sirius joked."Always looking out for us."Lily smiled."Well someone sure has to,Si."The lesson was soon over and all retreated back into the castle. 

Tehhie: 

I was bored to death, feeding slugs to flesh-eating plant, whatever it's name was... gumo... mugo... Damn!   
Glancing over my shoulder once I saw that Severus and Lucius weren't bored at all - tehy were having such fun with slugs and the plant that it was cheering even to look at them.   
I, however didn't feel too cheerful. Yawning I fed one of my last slugs to the plant, my eyes closing automatically.   
FALLING ASLEEP IN CLASS - that NEVER ever EVER happened to me.   
ANd ESPECIALLY when I'm feeding creepy brown slugs to some dangerous plant. Well, everything has to happen at least once, righ? (I hope JUST once, in this case).   
The flesh-eating plant, seeing all the bunch of food (me) almost bit off my arm. On my screams Severus and Professro Sprout both attacked the damn plant.   
Unfortunately they attacked it in the same time, and the plant exploded into flames. It, of course, let go off me, and Severus and Lucius dragged me away from the flames, which were murmuring happily. I only managed to whisper something like 'Thanks" to them both, because I was too shocked to say anything else. They set off somewhere, leaving me with Sprout.   
- WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! YOU COULD'VE DIED! TEN POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN AND GO UP TO THE HOSPITAL WING - IMMEDIATELY! - Sprout shouted at me, looking almost as scared as I did (I bet I DID look scared).   
Madam Pomfrey, of course, fixed everything in no time, murmuring something under her nose about "dangerous plants all over the school grounds" and "students who don't watch their step".   
Few bangages and I was free to go - the Flying lesson almost strated, and I sure didn't want to miss it.   
Almost running I nearly bumped into Filch, the caretaker.   
- WHERE YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING! - he yelled at me, looking furious.   
- Er... Sorry, professor - I almost circled him and ran for it, when he stopped me   
- ANd what ARE you doing, wandering in the halls all alone now? The bell rang five minutes ago!   
- Been to the hospital wing! - I explained, holding up my bangaged hand.   
Filch, looking like he was ready to kill somebody set off without saying another word, and I ran up to the Flying lesson, hoping it not TOO late. 

It wasn't.   
The teacher was not even there. Everybody looked quiet cheerful, except for Severus and that Potter person from Gryffindor - they were both acting as if the next moment they will kill each other. "Shut up!", which was their favorite line so far was heard even from the corridor. Seeing Professor Hooch in a distance, I found nothing better than stand in between of them and yell   
"Shut up, both of you!" Looking slightly surprised, they murmured last "I'll pay you for that" and mounted their brooms, as Professor Hooch said.   
I was not able to get off the ground at first, but then I managed it, feeling happy and cheerful. I saw, however, one person who wasn't cheerful at all - Peter Petegrew from Gryffindor was flying high in the air, yelling in panic, to the direction of the Whoomping Willow. Potter immediately mounted his broom and flew after Petegrew, accompanied by rs. Hooch angry yells "COME BACK HERE, STUPID BOY!"   
But he did not come back. He managed to turn PETEGREW back, just when the Whoomping Willow was about to slam him flat.Madam Hooch led him in Hospital Wing, his face was still white as chalk.   
Nearby Lucius gave out a snort. Severus whispered something to him, and then moved towards Potter. A few seconds later they mounted on their brooms. Lily tried to get Potter back down, once they rose up a few feet. He, however did not. Him and Severus began to speed up to the direction of the Whoomping willow.   
What they were doing came to me at once.   
- WHAT, ARE YOU MAD? - I shouted, but they didn't seem to hear me, although Lucius nearby nodded. He also seemed to think that seeing who will come closer the the Whoomping willow was such a brilliant idea.   
Meanwhile the branches of the tree were swinging furiously, like a nest of snakes. One of them managed to get Severus's broom, and another one - cut Potter by the cheeck. However, materialized from nowhere Prof.McGonagall already hurrying up to them, yelling something. In a second they were both back on the ground, looking scared.   
- WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! - she yelled, while Potter and Severus were landing. She gave them both a detention and took points off Slytherin and Gryffindor.   
- Are you okay? - I asked, when Severus gloomily came towards us and added - What was the need of that?   
- I'm fine, Tehhie. It was a stupid idea, indeed... - He looked real scared - I imagine - if I myself would've been in that situation, I would be scared out of my wits.   
First the plant and then the Willow- this day was a sure Herbology trouble! 

Thanking Lucius and Severus for the "saving of my life after all the lessons finished, I went up to the owlery to send my family a message. I knew that my sister will be furious for me getting into Slytherin, and so will the rest of my family. However, causing as much trouble as one can manage was always my type of thing, so I didn't care.   
However, I tried to make my letter short and quick, without details, or my mom will end up sending me Howler or something even nastier. 

Dear mom, dad and Heather,   
I'm okay by now, only I didn't get into the house you wanted me to - I got into Slytherin. The first day was so far so good - only I got in trouble in Herbology and got my left hand almost bitten off.   
But Madam Pomfrey already fixed that.   
Don't be mad,   
See you later,   
Tehhie 

I tied the letter to the leg of large barn owl, and looked as it took off and disappeared out of sight in the darkening sky.   
Because we hardly had any homework I decided to go see Hogwarts, A history book - my friend, who was a third year, said it's quiet educational - plus, it's always good to know the history of the place you ended up being in.   
To my surprise somebody else was in the library - as I came closer it turned out to be Lily - she was skribbling something on the piece of parchment, looking miserable.   
- Homework? - I asked, placeing my books down on the other table.   
Lily almost jumped.   
- Oh. Tehhie, it's you! Don't come creeping on me again like that - you scared the wits out of me!   
- I won't - promise! - I smiled and repeated my question - HOmework it is?   
- Yeah - McGonagall! Could've been nice and not given her house any, but NO - write an esay on... oops... - Lily accidentally knocked over her bottle of ink, spilling it all over her essay. While I was helping her clean up, she said   
- Too bad you ended up in SLytherin.   
- My sister thinks so also, I guess... And Why's that bothering you?   
- Well, we'll be bound to play against each other now - you know, it's already in the air - Snape's gang against James's gang and all that.   
- Oh, that Potter boy is named James?   
- yeah... I'll have to write this essay all over again - it's ruined! And these four didn't even bother starting!   
- Boys.. - we said in the same time and gigled. After that the library became silent once again - Hogwarts, A History WAS quiet interesting. After I finished with reading - it became dark, and I wanted to return to the dormitory - I still have a cat to look for - I noticed that Lily's gone.   
" Probably finished with her essay and now wandering somewhere in the castle" - I though, picking up Hogwarts, A History for a future read. 

Severus: 

O'key, it WAS a stupid idea, to say truth, but when i entered Slytherin common room this evening, the wave of cheering almost knocked me down.   
-What's all for?   
Tall boy, looking as fourth-year or older, came to me, accompanied with several younger guys.   
-It was brilliant, Severus, you showed them!My name is Rosier, Evan Rosier, by the way, and they are Roderick Lestrange and Arthur Avery-he pointed on the boys next to him.-Malfoy told us all already.   
-What you told them?-hissed i to Lucius, beaming as Christmas decoration.   
-Only truth-answered he with stupid smile.-How you got this Potter fool into trouble, so on...   
-Rubbish!-snapped i, but was interrupted by next wave of applause.Damn it all!It's luck that Tehhie wasn't here-i imagined her countenance if she'd saw all this fuss-and smiled.   
At last i got rid of my fans and sat in armchair near heather, pondering about this mad tree and nursing my knee, which was severely hurting.Tehhie came up to me thank me again for my brave killing of vicious Gugomonus, when strange-looking girl entered, gazing around.She appeared to be quite alone, so Tehhie went to talk with her.I was staring in flames, when heard girls name,"Vivica Riddle"."Where i heard this name?-thought i-May be, my father mentioned it?Some coworker of him?" However, when i asked her about her relation, she obviously lied.O'key, i have a lot of problems to bother without this girl,honestly, so i went to dormitory-my knee hurting abysmally. 

###### 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=161056
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=169188
   [3]: http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/severussnapeclub



	4. Letters, Letters!!!!!!!

### _ O'key, if you want to know more, just read introduction to the previous chapters.Here they are: _

[ Chapter1:September 1 ][1]   
[Chapter 2:Sorting ][2]   
[ Chapter3:Lilies,Gugomonus and Whomping Willow ][3]

Have to confess also, that i yes edited the stories in this chapter to make it more logical.And the last-REVIEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!Without reviews it's BORING! 

Severus Snape (Julis the Severed Snake) 

###### 

* * *

## Chapter 4:Vivica, Voldemort and a lot of letters. 

###### 

####  Vivica: 

As I walked through the halls the darkness followed me.It was so dark that I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. The darkness stung my eyes.I felt my way making sure I didn't lose the feel of the walls trying not to fall flat on my face. It wasn't easy being new at a school like Hogwarts. It was the day after the sorting and the feast. I was placed into Slytherin. I didn't know anyone and felt kind of scared.   
I walked in to the commmon room. I saw a girl sitting on a trunk. She had curly silver hair and a devilish type grin.   
She was talking to a boy about something. He sat on the large red chair. The boys hair was black - dark black. As dark as the halls I had just walked in from. His gaze told me to approach with caution. A few moments after I entered the girl came up to me.   
"My name's Tehhie. You would be?"   
"Vivica -"   
I paused for a moment and added,"Vivica Riddle."   
The boy turned around and starred at me without blinking, in complete silence. Another warning sign I suspected. I didn't like him. He had a suspicious look on his face. My first note for my year at Hogwarts was to avoid him.   
"Who's he?" I asked a with worried look on my face.   
"Oh! That's Severus. We were talking about something."   
"Nothing important," she quickly added.   
Severus stood up and began eyeing me. He circled me like a shark about to attack it's next meal.   
"Who are your parents? I seem to have heard that name somewhere before."   
I didn't want to tell him about how I didn't know or how I was an orphan or how I had suffered from amnesia without ever being able to remember my family. All I knew was that I lived with a quaint foster family. I wasn't adopted, I just stayed with them. I kept my real name which was later on told to me. I couldn't tell him. I didn't trust him. I sensed something about him that made me incredibly uncomfortable. I could tell Tehhie, but not him.   
"Well?" he asked impatiently.   
"Hannah ...and ...Jim Riddle," I lied.   
"Never heard of them. Who do they work for?"   
"They have a small shop on Diagon Alley." I lied again.   
He backed up and stopped his questioning.I was incredibly relieved at that. He seemed to be whispering to himself. I don't understand how he could've heard of the last name Riddle it seemed quite uncommon. He walked out of the room mumbling like crazy. He seemed incredibly confused.   
I turned back to Tehhie. My black hair lay on one shoulder. I smiled at her and she smiled back.   
"So what's his deal?"   
"It's a mystery," she answered.   
We stepped out of the room and left for our beds in silence. I didn't bother to ask her what she was talking about with Severus. It wasn't that I didn't want to know, but why would she answer me if I asked. I grew a little suspicious of Tehhie. As I walked up the steps something about her triggered my curiosity. 

Tehhie: 

I was sitting on some trunk in the corner of the common room, talking to Severus about nothing, when some girl walked into the room and stared at me. SOmething about made me suspicious. Probably it was the look of her brown eyes, but I'm definitely not sure. But for now, I decided I wouldn't lose anything if I'll know her better, so I walked up to her, asking whats her name and stuff.   
She said her name was Vivica Riddle, and was eyeing me curiously. When she said her name, Severus looked at her, as if she has three heads. I almost asked him what's his problem, when he began to question the girl like she was a criminal and he was going to sue her or something.   
Sometimes he is really rude, but I guess it's not the case - I would've loved to ask all the questions he did myself. After she answered who her parents were, Severus, looking confused, walked out of the room. I decided that he had too much cheese for lunch, so I just went up the domritory staircase with Vivica.   
Vivica looked very nervous. When we sat on my bed, she said   
- You know, I feel weird. I don't know anybody here, but you and that boy, what'd you call him? Se...   
- Severus. Don't worry - you think I knew anybody when I walked out of my house and just went on the train? There are a lot of nice people here, but also a bunch of wierdoes. I hope you know which is which! - I smiled. Vivica smiled back, but somehow I got the impression that she's putting me into "wierdos" group. Well, I guess - I am a wierdo, kind of. To keep the conversation going I asked   
- Do you have any brothers or sisters?   
- Not that... - she started and then abruptly brokeup and said - No, I don't. And you? - she asked hastily.   
- Yeah, I got a sister alright... - I said   
"And sixteen ghost-brothers, but if she thinks I'm going to tell her my biography, she's wrong" - I continued in my mind   
I began to feel kind of ... not nice... towards Vivica.   
- Is your sister in Hogwarts now? - she asked   
- No, she graduated - I said, not going into details.   
The tense pause was hanging in the air.   
Finally I broke it off.   
- I.. er... I'll go see how my cat is... I guess... - and I ran out of the dormitory.   
My cat was snoring peacifully on the chair, by the fireplace. I saw Severus talking to Lucius, sitting on the couch. He rose his head and, seeing me, waved   
-Hey, Tehhie, come up!   
I came up, and Severus said   
- You know that girl you talked to, Viv.. whats her name?   
- Vivica. Yeah, what about her?   
- DOn't you think she's kind of weird?   
- Yes, exactly what I was thinking. She gives me creeps - that look she wears...   
- I know, right. Did she tell you anything about herself.   
- Nothing. Except that she doesn't have any brothers or sisters and is very nervous - I grinned - I felt rather uncomfortable around her, so I ran down, with a weak excuse to check on my cat.   
- Well, I wouldn't call THAT a weak excuse... - Severus said, also grinning.   
- I didn't notice anything strange about that girl. If you mean THAT one. - Lucius pointed on to someone behind us.   
We turned around. Yeah, he was rightm there was Vivica.   
- Hey, talk to her - and I bet - you would! - I advised. Lucius went up and talked to that Vivica girl, while I went to pet my cat - I already forgave him his "runaway" on Sorting- and Severus talked to these two dudes G&G, who I didn't like anyway.   
But my mind kept twirling around that Vivica girl, and I spent about ten minutes (record!) staring at her talking to somebody - somebody I didn;t know - Lucius had obviously gotten away from her.   
Wonder what's her problem is? 

Vivica: 

I don't understand Tehhie too well. In the bed rooms she was acting as if we were playing a game of 20 questions. Uhg! I hate it when people ask me about my family! I knew she'd probably tell her other friends if I told her anything. The first lesson of life is trust your friends, but they gotta earn your friendship while they earn your trust. I can't trust anyone with this. The whole school is gonna be starring at me if I tell someone. Gossip is the fasted form of communication.   
I knew that that Tehhie girl would tell her friends about me. I knew it! Lucius came up and started asking me questions - "So where are you from? Got any siblings? Where do your parents work? Which shop?" I got so confused and annoyed at the same time that I closed my ears and ducked. He starred and walked off. When I saw that he was gone I stood up. Someone else came up to me. He was asking questions too. So I simply walked up the stairs. Why is everyone so interested in my life?!? Is my life special or something that everyone has to know everything?!?   
Tehhie came back up the steps to the room. She wore a stern look on her face.   
"What's your deal?" she asked.   
"Huh?" I let out, "What do you mean?"   
"Why won't you tell anybody anything?" she practically screeched out.   
"I'll tell you later," I said calmly.   
"I don't want you to tell me later! Tell me now!"   
"I don't know anything about my parents or my family or my past! Okay! All I know is that my mom is dead and I don't know anything about my dad or whether or not I have brothers. I got amnesia a few years ago! So I really don't know a thing! are you happy now?"   
I had told her everything. I put my hands on my eyes as fresh tears began to slide down my face. I ran off to where ever I could be alone. Finding no other place I entered the bedroom. I sat on my soft mattress, my face soaked in tears.   
Tehhie knocked and then came in. She sat on her bed and tried to look as ashamed as possible.   
"I'm sorry. I didn't know."   
"Of course you didn't know! I wasn't exactly planing for anyone to know! Okay? What's your problem anyway? You can't mind your own business? Or is that just not your style?"   
"I said I was sorry! You're yelling at me as if I murdered someone!"   
"Well it's not like I kept giving you the third degree!"   
"Well I didn't mean too! I had no idea! I'm incredibly sorry! So could you just forgive me and let it be done with?!?"   
"Okay," I whispered, "It's okay. Why couldn't you wait? I would've told you."   
"No ones perfect," she smiled.   
I smiled back. After that the crew(Severus, Tehhie, and Lucius) were my friends. Severus still had the feeling that he had heard my last name somewhere before. Weird. 

Voldemort: 

It was pretty late when Mr.Malfoy returned from the Ministry this evening.He sent a house elf away and came upstairs to laboratory to work on his new Skinning Spell, and lighted the lantern when a soft noise disturbed him. He turned around- to see Dark Lord, sitting in armchair and eyeing him sternly.   
-My Lord-choked Malfoy-what you are doing here?   
-Awaiting for you, isn't it clear? What, you flinch my society,Malfoy?   
-Not, not at all-stuttered Malfoy-but they could see you entering...   
-I have my own ways to enter unseen.But it seems, you are frightened, Malfoy? May be,scared to be associated with me?   
-No, my Lord, but they mustn't to know that i'm connected with you, it might ruin all our plans!   
-About our plans.Are you ready?   
-Almost.I prepared the ceremony and invited all the "guests"-Dumbledor first,of course.We need only to connect sewer pipes and this passage to get beast inside.But are you sure it'll obey your orders? It's so ancient and so...   
-Don't be fool!Snake was my pet from my school years, dear Malfoy,it's even akin to me-more than most of humans.   
Voldemort smiled,and red flames glowed as embers in his strange eyes .Malfoy shuddered and backed from the dark corner, were his master was sitting.   
-All...all r-right, then...   
-No, not all right!-barked Voldemort-You didn't say me how you are going to deal with pipes, and don't delay your explanation, i'm in hast!   
-My son's now in Hogwarts.   
-And what?   
-He can burst the sewer, and we'll fake the restoration works and connect pipes.   
-Are you sure he can do it?   
-Of course.Tomorrow i'll send him the spell with morning post, the incantation is very simple,and he's really gifted boy-said Malfoy with the pale shade of proud in his voice.   
-I hopes he isn't informed for what exactly you need it?-frowned Dark Lord.   
-Not, he's obedient enough to do it without questions.   
-Lets see.Beware, Malfoy, if you'll foil it...-and thin Voldemort's lips curled in very, very unpleasant smile. 

Vivica: 

I had just woken up. I practically crawled out of bed and gave out a loud yawn. Tehhie gave out a giggle and pointed to my hair.   
"Okay so that's why i felt like I had a nest on my head. Okay Tehhie it's time to case the joint for eggs," I said while I began to brush my hair. Tehhie laughed uncontrollably and said,"Good an early breakfast! If we find any we can send them down to the cafeteria and they'll scramble them,"   
"Yum!" I said excitedly.   
We both giggled for while until it was time to go to breakfast.   
"So what do we have after breakfast?" I asked Tehhie.   
"Transfiguration and History of Magic," she answered while half done with her bacon.   
"Oh how wonderful," I said gloomily,"What do we learn there?"   
"You'll see," Tehhie said reaching for a napkin.   
At this moment my owl(Mars) flopped in with a letter. I brought Mars simply for company. I wasn't expecting any letters. Who would send a letter to me? I have no family and my foster caretakers wouldn't care(They aren't my parents). I opened it with caution. It was a plain white envelope with no name on it. The paper inside the envelope was blank. I checked the back still nothing.   
"Weird,"I said.   
"What's weird?" asked Lucius.   
"This," I answered and showed him the blank letter.   
"You're right that is weird," he said.   
"Who could it be from?" I asked.   
"I don't know do you have any enemies?" Tehhie giggled.   
"Ha - ha," I said with a touch of sarcasm.   
I just slipped the envelope in to my pocket for examening later. I had to get to class.But before we left,large snowy owl landed in front of Tehhie... 

Tehhie: 

Next morning I saw what I expected - a large snowy owl named Antares soared down, throwing a enormous red envelope before me.   
- Oh, no, NOT HOWLER! - I said, looking at the envelope, which already began to burn at the edges.   
- Better open it, Tehhie, or it'll explode and it will be much worse! - said Severus, examining the burning letter.   
I took his word for it and opened the letter. Soon the hall was full of my sister's yells - obviously mum wasn;t home when my letter arrived. 

"SHAME ON OUR FAMILY, YOU SHOULD'VE DONE ANYTHING TO GET INTO GRYFFINDOR- WAIT TILL MOM SEES YOUR LETTER - NOT EVEN EXPLAINING - YOU DON'T EVEN CARE - TROUBLE ON THE FIRST DAY - IF YOU'RE EXPELLED YOU BETTER NOT COME HOME - WAIT TILL MOM SEES! WOULDN'T MIND THAT PLANT BITING YOUR HEAD OFF..." Heather was doing her best with the howler. 

The entire Hall was now looking at my direction. Severus, without taking out his fingers out of his ears asked   
- Is it over yet?   
I nodded.   
Somebody on the bearby table giggled, and soon everything was back to normal.   
- Who was that? - Lucius asked me, leaning over the table   
- Guess - I replied gloomily, watching the Howler burn into ashes   
- Sister?   
- Yep... MOm would not have sent me a Howler - only Heather is "nice" enough for that.   
- Not very content you got in Slytherin, is she?   
- Don't care! - I said, swallowing my toast - I'm not coming home for Christmas anyway, and I hope that to the end of the year my sister wil get used the the word "different", but I can expect more howlers any time she feels like it... 

Peering into the schedule I saw that we have Transfiguration next. Not quiet looking foward it (oh yeah, after what Severus and Lily said) I took my books from the dormitory and waited for Severus and Lucius to come down with their stuff. 

Lily: 

The next morning, Lily walked with the boys to breakfast. Sirius was talking to Remus,Peter was struggling with his backpack, and James was pulling on Lily's long ponytail."Stop it,Potter!"Lily said sternly.James just pulled it again."Calm down Evans,just having some fun.""Uh-huh."They sat down to eat when owls swooped in and dropped either letters or packages.Lily was in awe.Who'd have imagined something like this?A booming female voice suddenly filled the hall,it took Lily a moment to see it was coming from the Slytherin table,in front of Tehhie.Snape had covered his ears from all the noise.When it was over,Sirius snickered,"Looks like someone got a howler."Lily punched him in the arm."Ow,Lily."Sirius pouted."She's a nice girl,Si."James snorted."A nice Slytherin?Next thing you know Evan's will be saying Snape's cu-hey!"James said as Lily poured some pumpkin juice on him.Remus and Sirius laughed as Peter gave James some extra napkins to clean himself up with."Thanks alot Evans."James said through clenched teeth."Anytime Potter,"Lily said breezily."Never get a redhead mad,James.That's the lesson to be learned here!"Remus said between laughter.James grumbled about changing into dryer robes.They left breakfast each going to transfiguration. Lily saw Tehhie, so she excused herself,Sirius promised to save her a seat."Tehhie!"Tehhie turned."Hey Lily.Ready for Transfiguration?"Lily shrugged."I suppose.Who are you waiting for?"Tehhie didnt answer for Snape,Lucius, and C&G came around the corner."Um..hi."Lily said(ever the optimist).Snape gave her a slow nod, but Lucius openly sneered at her,narrowing his eyes."Tehhie,"Lucius said coldly,"you really shouldnt associate with mudbloods like this one."Lily knew that she had just been insulted, but she wasnt fully aware of the gravity of the insult until she was aware of four figures behind her.Turning slightly,she saw four (yes even Peter)angry faces looking over her shoulder at Lucius and(even thought he really didnt do anything) Snape."You take that back,"Sirius said in a soft voice.Lucius smiled nastily."What?The truth?Cant do it.She shouldn't have been born if you want it taken back."James lunged at Lucius taking him down while Sirius happily jumped into the ensuing fight.Remus and Peter shrugged to each other and took down Crabbe and Goyle(well not really taking them down).Lily was just appalled.The insult had passed her by now, but the eight boys rolling on the floor,threatening to curse and hex each other was a sight to behold.Tehhie ws next to Lily, apparantly the same thought was going through her head."Is there a problem gentlemen?"a soft yet firm voice asked.They all stopped fighting to see Dumbledore standing above them, a seriously stern look on his face.They all got up,and went into their respective corners.Peter, who was the worse of the four,was immdeiatly escorted to the infirmary."Now Im sure that you all have classes to go to. Please go there now as I am sure your Professors are wondering where you are."With that they all eneterd their classroom.Lucius giving a snide look as he passed her.Now what was the big deal about being called a mudblood?she wondered as she sat down between James and Sirius. 

Tehhie: 

I was almost off for Transfiguration when I saw Lily coming up.   
- Hi, ready for Transfiguration? - I said   
- I s'pose - she answered - who're you waiting for?   
I didn't reply, because who I was waiting for were already there. Severus, Lucius and G&G approached us, Lucius wearing a disgusted type of expression.   
-Tehhie,"Lucius said coldly,you really shouldnt associate with mudbloods like this one.   
- You! Calling my friend a mud... - I started, furious but an angry roar cut me off. Lily had her defendors. Soon the entire hallway was a mess. Eight rolling boys and me, clunching Lily's hand, who obviously didn't know what "mudblood" is, because her expression was like "what's THAT all about?"   
Suddenly a soft voice interrupted the fight. We turned around. It was Dumbledore.   
- I believe you all have your classes to go to. - he said calmly, sending Petegrew, who's been injured the most by Goyle to the infirmary. We all went to Transfigurations, Lucius still wearing a look like he had dung under his nose.   
- Mudblood - he murmured as he passed Lily again, but luckily nobody but me heard or Transfiguration would've become a mess - I also felt like cursing Malfoy - I mean, really! All this "pure-blood" stuff freaks me out - he's acting just like my sister!   
I settled next to Severus. Lucius was looking gloomy.   
- Listen - I told him - you've gotta give up all this "pure-blood" stuff! If you're going to give everybody you meet this attitude - I shook my head   
- One McGonagall is enough in this room - Lucius sad coldly - and you really shouldn't mess up with...   
- Oh, really? Now Malfoy will tell me who to be friends with, won't he? - I said sarcastically.   
Lucius opened his mouth to speak when strict cut him of from behind   
- You three are obviously not doing too well together - fighting will not help you transfigurate anything! - we turned around. Professor McGonagall was standing right behind us.   
- You, Miss Pondohva, I believe - will sit down next to... Miss Evans. - McGonagall also obviously (and very wrongly) throught that all Slytherins and Gryffindors are enemies. I was in luck today. -   
And you, Mr. Malfoy will settle yourself next to Mr. Black over there - she pointed on a table, which was right before McGonagall's desk - Black was obviously saving place for Petegrew when he's going to show up, and now he looked simply dangerous.   
I placed my transfiguration book next to Lily's and murmured   
- Never mind Lucius - he's a bit of a jerk.   
- Oh, it's okay - she whispered back - Can't see why they make such a big deal out of the word - I mean, it's something offensive, I know, but...   
- Shhh! - I said - McGonagall was glancing suspiciously over to our side, probably wondering if she made a good switch. 

Somewhere in the middle of the lesson Petegrew showed up, and, for no seats were availaible was ought to seat next to Severus, luckily with one seat dividing them - really, boys are such a mess all the time... 

Vivica: 

Tehhie was kind of expecting a howler and boy did she get one. It really scared me. It was from her sister not her mother.   
Before transfiguration Tehhie was talking to Lily and Lucius called Lily a Mudblood. I didn't quite know what it meant, but as I saw everyone gety outraged I got outraged too. I was about to join the fight when I realized that I can't fight for my life. I can't even win at thumbwrestling against Mars and he doesn't even have a thumb. I just made myself scarce. I did the same in Transfiguration when Tehhie, Lucius and Severus were argueing. They got seperated.   
During lunch things cooled down a little. Tehhie was a little less angry and I was once again visible to the eye! I was looking for chewing gum in my pockets when I found my stupid blank letter. I put it out in front of me when I accidentally spilt my glass of water on to the letter.   
-"Ooooops!" I said lightly.   
Little words began to appear on the letter. The envelope remained blank, but there was a message on the stupid letter -   
Warning   
Leave at once   
Or else face   
Your do aits ou if you do ve   
You have be wa ed   
That was all I could make out. Weird. It's still a stupid letter. I made my way for the garbage can to throw it out when I slipped and fell. The letter had flown out of my hands. Gone.   
-"Oh well," I said to myself and walked off.. 

Severus: 

Next morning, when we all took a seat at the tables, several hundreds of owl whooshed into Great Hall windows, dropping parcels on their owners lap or on their plates.Large eagle one dropped a letter in Lucius's porridge, but before he opened it another, big snowy owl, bring a large red parcel to Tehhie.   
-Oh, no, NOT HOWLER!-exclaimed she, but in vain, because Howler it was, and the letter already began to smolder.Next several minutes a screechy woman voice rolled and rocketed in Hall, as thunderstorm.   
Lucius, impressed with such a fuss,forgot completely about his letter and dropped it on the floor, when i reminded him:   
-And what about you?Hope, it contains recommendations not to set a foolish rumors about your friend's affairs-coz i was still angry for yesterday spectacle.   
He broke the seal and read it-then blanched and couched, porridge flied in all directions.   
-What's up?-asked i, but before i got the answer McGonagall marched to our table with kind of "your time is over" look on her face.   
-Mr. Snape, your detention will take place tonight.Both with Mr.Potter.Meet Mr.Filch in his office at eleven o'clock.   
Now i felt that breakfast twirled in my stomach.Filch? With Potter? Really, it was a stupid idea, this willow flight! 

We got a Transfiguration with Gryffindor's and Mc Gonagall, abominable combination.As it was not enough, Lucius decided that it's proper time to show his really-slytherin-nature, and, when we met Lily Evans in corridor in front of classroom, started to scoff about mudbloods.   
I nearly stroke him-not because i like Muggles or this Evans too much, but because my mother was Muggle-borne, and she was one person i really loved ever, but Muggles champions materialized without my help-these Potter, Black and company, of course, appeared from the thin air and lunged at Lucius-it was his turn to be defended, now.But in the middle of our little commotion (i was about to knocked down Potter, but Black was on top of Lucius)familiar voice interrupted.Of course, it was Dumbledor, sneaking around as usual.Cursing, i let Potter go and entered Transfiguration classroom,scolding Lucius on my heels.He thought, as it seemed, that it's not enough and began to scold with Tehhie, when McGonagall came up and separated us. 

The lesson was boring.Gryffindor's happily switched beetles into pins and vice-versa, McGonagall beaming at them.I turned my beetle into giant spider, just for fun, and dropped it onto Pettigrew, who arrived in the middle of the lesson and settled next to me-he screamed funny indeed, but i got tell off from McGonagal, who seemed to dislike me more with every minute.   
What was interesting-it's Lucius's behavior.I expected him to get back on Black, with whom he was sitting, but no-he was muttering something and waving his wand under the desk, but nothing happens with Black.Strange indeed. Next lesson was History of Magic, where we at last get rid of Gryffindor's, but it was only advantage.Ghost Prof Binns droned on and on, and soon half of the class was in deep repose. Only Lucius seemed to be active, but i was to sleepy to ask him about his strange conduct.Actually, i tried to hear Binns, but failed and fall asleep.   
***I was in eerie dark room, with tall man in black robes staying in front of me.But was it man?His eyes was red, and quivering nostrils were mere slits, like snake's.His thin lips curled in strange smile,and he hissed:   
-Youngest of my servants.Give me your hand!   
-No-muttered i-I'm not your servant, i'm...   
But unknown power forced me to rise my hand.Still smiling man rolled over the sleeve of my robe and touched my hand with his wand.Overwhelming pain cut through me, i cried-and waked.***   
All the class was now staring on me, even Binns ceased his droning.But i ignored them.It was so clear still...I rolled over my sleeve-of course, it was nothing on my hand, absolutely nothing. 

-What it was, Severus?-asked Tehhie after the lesson.   
-Nothing-uttered i (but my hand was still hurting, eerie sensation).-Just a terrible dream, i dreamed you embracing Black, nothing more.   
-You,you...-chocked Tehhie, but Lucius and G&G came up,putting an end to our interesting discussion.   
-It was some cry-sneered Lucius-i think Binns found out at last he's dead and yelled in horror, or something.   
-Tell me better what's all this muttering and wand-waving was? Tried to invent a curse killing Potter and Black at once?   
-Something of that sort-answered Lucius, but without smile now.Actually, it was a very troubled look on his face, but i preferred to stop questioning and start chewing, because we were now in Great Hall at dinner, and i was starved almost to death.

###### 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=161056
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=169188
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=172427



	5. Very wet evening

### _It's the long-awaited Chapter5 of our RPG.Instead of long introduction from other chapters let me introduce our DREAM TEAM: _

Me, Severus Snape, azzy_1999_2000   
Tehhie Pondohva (Melamotie Blimm, melamorie)   
Lily Evans (Isabella Romanov, princessehlah)   
Melian Millstone (darth_kintara_maul)   
Lord Voldemort (Dan Kraiser, lordvoldemortrules)   
Alastor Moody (Fred Weasley, fred_weasley_the_naughty)   
Maleficent DuGall (maleficentsnape)   
Vivica Riddle (colinrocks423)   
Sirius Black (notata_dignum) and...O'key, you can be one, just join our company in [ Severus Snape Club ][1]

Rest of published chapters you could find here:[Harry Potter:25 years ago ][2]   
Juliss the Severed Snake with love.

###### 

* * *

## **Chapter 5:Very wet evening.**

###### 

## 

Severus:   
Late in evening i came up to Filch's office, to see Potter staying here with mournful expression, Black and Lupin lurking around.   
-Hey, Potter, how about cleaning of toilets, the bit of hard work is always worthwhile. I can even offer you the role of brush, if you please.   
But before he could answer Filch emerged from his office, fidgeting with something very like manacles, and announced with nasty smile:   
-How about a bit of hard work, little rascals? You have to clean toilet on the second floor and repair all the broken sinks!   
Both i and Potter gasped,Filch sniggered malevolently. 

If before this night i disliked Potter, now i sincerely hated him.We were all soaked, water streaming in all directions, and the taps piling on the floor.Potter was extremely thick in part of housekeeping, so we got two additional sinks out of order instead of reparation.   
-Now, you blockhead, were are your famous friends to help you-burst i when the shower of water splashed from leaked pipe.   
-Shut up-barking he, trying to force water back.   
-You, drenched your last wits?What you are doing?We need a normal tap for this.   
-if you are so clever-splattered Potter-why you are doing nothing?   
-Oh yes i'll do.I go to fetch tap from another toilet, let it be Filch's problem to repair it!   
And i started for boys' toilets near Slytherin's common room, it was the nearest.When i approached it, however, some strange noises from inside confused me-it was like some crazy elephant decided to take a bath here.Water was streaming from the door, so i thought even that mad Filch was on halfway to ruin it for further detentions stuff.But at last i decided to take a look, and what i saw?   
Lucius, wet as sponger and waving his wand madly, it was him. I stepped inside and couched, Lucius jumped almost to the ceiling.   
-Hmm-said i-It seems Black hit your head too hard.Trying to become a merman, or just wanted to swim a little?   
-Severus, it's your, you almost scared wits from me!   
-Wits?And you suppose you have any?What you are doing here?   
-I just...I wanted...   
He waved his wand again hopelessly, new fountain of water splashed on the floor.   
-So?   
-O'key-instantly exclaimed he-I'll tell you, anyway, i need your help.   
-Help in what? Turning toilet into swimming pool, you mean?No thanks.   
-Wait, it's important.My father...-he hesitated a little, then finished-my father asked me to burst the pipes!   
....-Is he crazy?-choked i after a minute of terrified silence.-Cozz my is, i'm sure, may be they are all cracked in the Ministry?   
-No, you don't understand, it's very important.He need it in his fight...In his mission...I cannot tell you, Severus, but it's really critical.But i just cannot do it!The spell which he sent me is wrong, see!   
He waved and pointed a wand to toilet seat, exclaiming:"Canalis eruptere!"Nothing happens, except of little fountain of water, washed already soaked floor.   
-You see that?-tragically wailed Lucius   
-Yes, i see.   
I was about to transport him into Hospital Wing, when new brilliant idea how to revenge on Potter stroke me.   
-O'key, i'll help you with it-grinned i, with song of triumph in my heart. 

Tehhie:   
I was snoring peacifully in History of Magic with ten nineths of the class. Lucius, however, seemed to be rather interested in History of Magic (or something else - I cannot tell) and was waving furiously with his wand under the desk, just like on Transfiguration. "Wierd... Lucius does not seem the type of the person you can call "perfect student", but may be it's something else..." my sleepy thinking was interrupted by a shrill scream.   
I turned, horrified. It was Severus - he was looking around like if he just saw a ghost (well - there certainly was one - Binns, but I wouldmn't call him THAT scary).   
Binns was curently looking at Severus like he didn;t know that people can actually scream. The rest of the class seemed quiet amused also. Luckily the bell rang. I came up to Severus and asked what happened, and he just murmured "bad dream. Saw you embracing Black".   
That was OBVIOUSLY not what he saw - but I was furious anyway. Fortunately Lucius and G&G came up, and Severus asked Lucius what his behavior meant - same thing I wanted to know. Lucius also lied - well, curious as I am I didn't have a right to come on asking "millions of questions"   
Plus I was starving.   
Later on in the day I was completely bored, so I set up wandering around the castle, just hopng not to meet Filch - who will be cheerful today, of course - he got Potter and Severus for detention. I was just exiting the Slytherin common room and walking on to the corridor that led to the library, when interesting sound grabbed my attention. It was water and somebody saying "Damn it!". As I approached Slytherins bathroom I knew immediately who was it - Severus was standing outside of it, soaked with water. Water was also slowly flowing from under the Boys bathroom door. Seconds later Lucius exited it, also soaked.   
- Er... As far as I know you didn't get a detentio - I said, addressign Lucius - or are here practical lessons for swimming?   
- Kind of - said Lucius, not grining though.   
- Oh, well! - I said, opening the Girls Bathroom - I hope it's not too... OH NOT THE SAME THING! - Girls bathroom was also soaked with water.   
- Just don't tell me you went to Girls bathroom too... - I went on, turning around - but the hallway was boy-less with only water sadly dripping in both of the bathrooms.   
I was also pretty wet now, and, because I didn't want to be blamed for watering the bathrooms, I went back to common room, which was dak and empty, with only few flames in the fireplace. I went up to girls dormitory and saw Vivica sitting on the bed, murmuring something over the sheet of paper. 

- homework? - I asked   
- yeah - she said, urmuring again, not looking at me. I changed quickly and went to the library. Surely this day was worth thinking about, plus I still had some homework to do - for example my History of   
-Yawn- Magic one.... 

Melian (her first appearance!):   
Melian looked at her mother and the other proffesor. They walked into two boys. Prof Millstone looked at the two boys. "hhmm, the wetlook is in? she turned them dry with a simple move from her wand I have a job for you, show my daugther around. She just finished her international qudditch match. That is the reason why she is a late comer at our school.   
The teacher turned around leaving Melian with the two boys. She smiled at them, not knowing what to say. One of them was jsut looking mad and the other had a smile that she didn't quite trusted but it intruiged her also.   
" Hi my name is Melian an I am sorted in Gryffindor. I really wanted to be in Slytherin, but that wasn't allowed because I am a necromancer and since that is black arts the found it better to cool me off in gryffindor."   
She waited for a reply when her owl landed on her shoulder. 

Severus:   
"It's too many girls in this school, don't you think?"-i whispered to Lucius, when we got rid of Tehhie and immediately run into new one.   
But first,she was quite pretty, second, her mother was our D.A.D.A. Professor and, third-this thought instantly came to me-she was from Gryffindor, and we were in need of some ally to play my little joke on Potter and K.So i smiled to her and said:   
-O'key, finish with your owl and i'll show you the castle, but let my friend go, he's tired slightly.   
Actually, Lucius looked completely bewildered, so it wasn't lie.He left for common room.Girl, Melian or what-was-her-name, smiled to me, untied letter from owl's leg and stuffed it into pocket.   
When we both started for owlery to leave her owl,i said:   
-My name is Severus, i'm from Slytherin.Pity you are in Gryf, they are pretty dumb there, especially Potter and Black-you'll see.   
-Potter and Black?   
-Gryffindor first-years.No doubts, they'll dislike you, they hate Dark Arts, good boys.If you want an appropriate company, befriend us-i mean me and Lucius.By the way, you said you're necromancer, where you studied it? 

When i returned to our Common Room, it was almost sunrise, but i have some success with this girl.I was sure she'll help us with Potter, and now i have to explain my plan to Lucius.   
He was sitting in armchair, obviously irritated.   
-Now, you dallied enough with this smartie?What about sewer?   
-Lucius, you are not exactly from romantic sort, yeah?Sewer, after such a tender conversation?-sneered i,-O'key, lets see.Your "canalis eruptere" thing obviously isn't working, and i don't know special charm to burst pipes.   
-So what?-asked Lucius impatiently.   
-Relax.I can brew a pretty nice solution, that'll burst all pipes in minute.But i need two days at least to prepare it, and place to do it, and also i have some brilliant idea.   
-What?   
-It'll explode with abysmal force,sonny.Actually, i reckon almost all the toilets will be impaired.   
-And?   
-And try to fancy what will occur to guys within the toilets?   
-You mean...You mean-Lucius's face brightened-Potter and Black?   
-Precisely.We need only several drops of purgative-no problems, i can make it-and somebody to pour it into their glasses.Now guess why i spent all night chatting with this gryffindor beauty?   
Lucius grinned-and so did i. 

Sirius:   
Sirius was deeply troubled after transfiguration, He had been partnered with Lucius Malfoy, who, instead of turning his pin into a beetle, was messing about with his wand under the desk. Sirius pretended throughout the lesson that he hadn't noticed, but was trying really hard to listen to what Malfoy was muttering. Behind him, he could hear James and Snape. If Sirius was really honest, he'd have to say that he really hated that Snape. The way he walked around like he owned the place really annoyed him.   
He'd managed to turn his pin into a beetle twice in the lesson, and so had James. He couldn't help but grin when he remembered what Professor McGonagoll had said when they had done it. "Such natural talent, well done boys!" he grinned even wider, as praise from Professor McGonagoll was hard to come boy.   
He met up with James and they walked out of the classroom. As they moved away from the rest of the class, he began to tell James about Malfoy's odd behaviour. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that Malfoy was practicing a spell. He thought he had caught the words, but he wasn't sure he had heard them right. Sirius looked at James. He wasn't sure that he had heard a word that Siruis had been saying.   
- What's up? asked Sirius   
- I've got my detention tonight. McGonagoll told me to report to Mr Filch later.   
- Filch, well good luck to you said Sirius   
-That isn't the worst part, Snape is doing his detention also.   
Sirius looked down to the floor and carried on walking. 

Later, Sirius watched James slope slowly away from the common room and head towards Flich's office. He'd been telling James that, as soon as Filch was out of sight, he should give that Snape a good punch. James, however, hadn't thought it was funny. When James had gone, Sirius set to work finding out what Malfoy had been up to.   
The only clue Sirius had was one word of the spell, "Canalis", he looked in the spell book. There was hundreds of spells that began with the word Canalis, and Malfoy could be trying to do any of them. It was going to be a long night.   
Sirius decided, as he settled down to read all of the spells, that he would have to watch Malfoy more carefully from now on... 

Melian:   
Melian yawned long and hard as she ran into the library. Just to bump into Sirius. "hey my name is Melian and I am also a gryffindor." she extended her hand.... "What are you looking for? she looked into the book. "hey dark magic is my department, tell me and I look up" she grabbed a piece of cake out of her sack an gave it to Sirius. 

Her mind had raced from the conversation she had had with Severus. he was nice in an evil sort a way. But she couldn't tell them he truth, welll not the whole.... She was sent to this school afer her dad died thanks to Voldemort. Snape's father death helped Melian to get to Hogwart's and she owed him a lot. But she had also had met James and he was nice to her to. 

Lily:   
Lily was twirling a peice of red hair around her fingers while she was reading up on her charms homework.She seemed to be rather good in this class.Sirius was nowhere to be found,James was serving his detention,and Remus and Peter were playing a game of wizarding chess.Peter was loosing terribly,incedently.Lily put her book down,to watch Remus and Peter play."It's not fair!"Peter whined."Your peice lied to mine!""It's called strategy Peter."Remus replied calmly."Well it's still not fair,"Peter grumbled."Do you two have any idea where Sirius went?"Lily asked interupting their game.Remus shook his head,deep in concentration on his next move."Sorry,Lil."Peter,however, was more then happy to take a break from the game to tell her what he knew.Two minutes later:"And then James said that Sirius was going to find out what Malfoy was up to."Lily figured it had something to do with the Slytherins.Boys.Just then a peculiar odor filled their nostrils as James walked in."Ew,James.Whe do you smell like you spent the entire night in a bathroom?"Lily asked wrinkiling her nose."James looked at her as if she had asked how the weather was and replied dryly."Because I spent the entire night in a bathroom-with Snape-mind you!""Well,you're quite a sight."Remus said taking his eyes off of the game board at that moment to look at a very wet James Potter.Peter snickered."Well good night everyone.Just go wash up will you?The smell is awful."Lily asked picking her book back up and excusing herself.James had been ready to snap back at Lily, when a better idea crossed his mind."Aw, come on Lily,"he said smiling."I dont smell that bad do I?"Lily glanced back just in time to see James tackling her.Lily shrieked."Get off me you smelly four eyed -""Lily thats' no way to talk to one of your frineds!"James said in mock shock, ginning the entire time.Peter was now laughing out loud.Remus shook his head,smiling.After only two days he was already getting used to James and Lily's fighting.James held on to her carrying her around like a sack of potatoes,despite Lily's many threats to curse,banish,and kill him."God,Lil,where did a lady like yourself ever learn such colorful language?"James asked laughing after she had called him a particular interesting assortment of words.Remus grinned,"I never knew you could do THAT with a broomstick!"Lily 's head shot up from over James's shoulder to glare at Remus."James Potter,"she said in a low controlled voice."Put me down this instant!""Sure,Lil,"James promptly put her down,he had had his fun.Lily was now almost as wet as he was, and smelled just as bad."Im going to go clean up now!"James said cheerfully,as if nothing had happened.Truth be told,this had just made James feel a whole lot better.Remus watched James saunter off to their dorms.Shaking his head again,he turned to an outraged Lily."Lil,you might want to go shower too."Lily was still fuming as she walked off to her dorm to get cleaned off,muttering about James getting his.Peter now recovered from his laughing fit,joined Remus back at their game."They're funny together,"Peter said wiping the tears from his eyes.Remus looked up at Peter."They're deffinately fun to watch when riled up, that's for sure."Peter continued."Peter..the game?""Hmmm..oh yeah."Peter made another foolish move,causing Remus to claim another one of his pawns."Well lets be thankfull that they CAN get along most of the time.""Here,here."Remus muttered right before he said,"Checkmate!"Peter simply frowned."How'd that happen?" 

Severus   
Next morning happens to be Saturday, thank goodness, because the last night wasn't a big relax at all.I was late for breakfast, as well as Lucius, yawning on the bed next to mine.Grabbe and Goyle were piggishly chewing something and grouling, as usual, but it was a lose battle try to make them share food.So i just jumped from my bed and sunk under it, to check my Alchemistry stores.I liked to make exploding mixtures and poisonous potions almost as much as curses, and my father has a lot of possibilities to see how gifted i am in this nice art.   
-O'key-said i, closing my trunk.-It's enough to burst sewer in London, not only in this miserable school.But were we supposed to brew it?It's smelling disgustly, Lucius, everyone will reckon it's something creepy, better try to hide a rotten hippogrifs corpse in here.   
-Why my father couldn't send me a normal curse?-grumbled Lucius, fighting with pile of blankets.   
When he managed at last to pull on his robe, we descended to common room. Only a few older guys were sitting here, part playing magical chess, part discussing last Quidditch match.   
I dragged Lucius into remote corner to talk about mixture.And not only.I was still keen to hear more about his father crazy plans, but now decided to use a different tactics.   
-What this great plot supposed to be, eh?-sneered i.-Next move in your anti-Muggles company? Gonna to wash all the Muggles from Hogwarts? If so, don't forget to add McGonagall to your list, she's quite a hug.   
-I said, Severus, i cannot tell you, but it's really significant, what we do.   
-O'key, i think it's rubbish, but it's not my problem.   
-No, it's not rubbish.   
-Pile of old gibberish, it is!   
-No, it's not!   
-Oh yes it is!   
-O'key, i'll tell you, you'll see!   
"Ha-ha-thought i-Lets go, prat!"   
-You heard ever about...about...-Lucius turned around, as if expected to see couple of spies, hiding in heather-About Lord Voldemort-blurted he at last.   
-Loads.All this fuss in Ministry about terrific evil wizard, rubbish, as i said.   
-No,it's not rubbish, Severus.He's going to take a power, and he'll do it.Now, he need to get rid of Dumbledor...   
-Aha, wash him out, don't he?   
-Let me say.I don't know how exactly, but i heard once dad said them need to connect Hogwarts pipes with underground secret passageway...Don't look at me like that, i don't know where this passage is!   
-Don't bother to think, sonny, i'll find it out!   
-You better not...   
-Hey, guys-said a voice from behind.Lucius jumped, as if was sitting on hedgehog.I turned around to see this Roderick Lestrange guy.He seemed to be confused, and looked at Lucius with suspicion.   
-What i said, hey? I just heard something about secret passageway, don't think me eavsdropping or something, but i know one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy, my brother showed it me last year.   
-And where it leads?-asked i   
-In Hogsmead, magical village here, on the opposit shore of lake.   
-O'key, but where precisely in Hogsmead? Where is exit, i mean-not on the main village square, i suppose?   
-Not, of course.In some old ruined building on the edge of village.It was something like fortress or this sort of thing there, but ages ago, now it's just abandoned ruin.   
-Nice,Roderick.Are you aware that you are going to show us this abandoned ruin this night?   
-oKay, Severus, but it's absolutely nothing interesting there. I used it to sneak to the sweetshop, you know...   
-Lets see how boring this building is.   
-But Severus-choked Lucius.   
-Are you going with me?   
-Of course i am, but...   
-So, at 10 o'clock tonight. 

###### 

   [1]: http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/severussnapeclub
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=32295



	6. Undergrownd passageway

### _It's the long-awaited Chapter6 of our RPG.Instead of long introduction from other chapters let me introduce our DREAM TEAM: _

Me, Severus Snape, azzy_1999_2000   
Tehhie Pondohva (Melamotie Blimm, melamorie)   
Lily Evans (Isabella Romanov, princessehlah)   
Melian Millstone (darth_kintara_maul)   
Lord Voldemort (Dan Kraiser, lordvoldemortrules)   
Alastor Moody (Fred Weasley, fred_weasley_the_naughty)   
Maleficent DuGall (maleficentsnape)   
Vivica Riddle (colinrocks423)   
Sirius Black (notata_dignum) and...O'key, you can be one, just join our company in [ Severus Snape Club ][1]

Rest of published chapters you could find here:[Harry Potter:25 years ago ][2]   
Juliss the Severed Snake with love.

###### 

* * *

## **Chapter 6:Underground passageway or VERY TERRIBLE CHAPTER.**

###### 

#### Tehhie:   
Yeah, next morning happened to be Saturday. The INCREDIBLY boring day. School was at least some "entertainment", if you can call it that. I woke up and went down to the Common Room. It was completely empty - either nobody woke up yet or I was sleeping until noon. It was the second one - if the clocks did not break, at least. The day went on without any interesting stuf happening. Fortune hold herself for the evening. As the clocks struck seven Melyfaro (my cat - it case you forgot or don't know) began to interrupt my reading, pleading for attention. He, too, was bored to death (did you ever see a ghost of a cat?) - I guess I own one. but anyway, where I left off? oh yeah, well, Melyfaro started making meaningful nodds to the door, so I had to put the book down and follow him (ahh, annoying cat!) But when we approached the statue of Gregory the Swarmy I was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of Lucius disappearing behind it. I was almost ready to kiss my cat! Because I didn't want for DB (Died of Boredom) or DC (Died of Curiousity)appear on my gravestone, I followed them. Melyfaro, of course, wasn't left behind. In the dim underground passage his green eyes sparkled mysteriously. Three figures moved on. I had no way of knowing who the third one was, ut I suspected one of them to be Severus - it looked like him and Lucius are never seen without each other. The tunnel was a little TOO dirty and wet, once I fell and almost screamed out. It was the curve of the tunnel when one of the boys turned around 'I think somebody's following us" - I heard him say. I pressed into the wall, trying not to breathe, not to utter a sound. A boy passed only a feet next to me. "I guess I'm just paranoid" - he said, and walked away. I let out a huge GROAN of relief. First of all - I wasn't notuced - second of all, the tunnel seemed to end already. Soon the boys exited it, and so did I (with a cat) after after a minute. We appeared to be in some strange room with a lot of mirrors on the walls.The boys stayed here, plainly looking around, when I accidentaly sneezed. Severus (he sure was there) turned around.   
- Tehhie, and what are YOU doing here? 

Melian:   
Melian closed the books and gave a reassuring look at Sirius. "they tried to let something explode, I guess the sewer or something". Sirius turned out to be a nice guy after all. 

When Melian entered common room,her mother was standing there, conversing with Lupin.   
Lily walked in and the Proffesor Millstone turned around. " Good morning, I have your homework assignment here. And I wanted to congratulate you on the excellent job" she took Lily apart. "the teacher have decided that we are going to have an ball. The grand announcement will be made tommorow morniong at breakfast. The boys have to ask the girls. Yesterday we elected two people who are going to help us out with this. We chosen you and Melian, see is a new student at gryffindor.   
I hope you will agree by helping us." 

Severus:   
All the day me and Lucius searched castle, to find a suitable place for mixture brewing, but without success-at last we got almost captured by Filch, Lucius trapped on his damned cat in one of remote corridors of seventh floor, so we run for dear life, cursing Filch under breath.   
At 10 in evening I,Lucius and Roderick were behind statue of Gregory, who happens to be fat and grinning wizard, winking at us when Roderick tapped his wand on the one of bricks in the wall.Something cracked, and little square door appeared.I whispered "Lumos" and entered dark tunnel first,Roderick on my hills, Lucius was the last. Door closed with snap (Filch!!!!!!!!)and we remained in complete darkness, only feeble light of our wands beamed in it.   
-O'key, lets go-muttered i, and we started along the low dirty tunnel.Water was dropping from the walls and moss covered stones.   
Instantly Roderick turned and whispered:" I think somebody's following us", but the silence was absolute, nothing moved except drops of moisture."kay,I guess I'm just paranoid, it's so eerie in here"-muttered Roderick at last, and we continued.Soon the tunnel ended with something as round trapdoor, and we crawled from it in no less dark chamber.   
But in light of our wands it didn't seem ruined at all!It was fashionable room with loads of enormous mirrors on it's walls and a thick carpet on the floor.   
-And this you call ruin?-asked i , when some noise from behind made all us jump.I turned around and groaned:   
-Tehhie, and what are YOU doing here? 

-What YOU are doing here?-snapped Tehhie in response.-Getting Slytherin in trouble, as usual?   
-You are the biggest trouble!-hissed i, but before Tehhie managed to find a decent answer, Lucius whispered:   
-Shut up!Did you hear this?   
-Did we hear what?   
But,indeed, the sound of several voices and approaching steps came from the inner rooms.   
-In tunnel, quickly!-muttered i and dragged Tehhie back in passage entrance.Lucius and Roderick followed.   
The sound of steps died down, and voices became audible.Three men were speaking.I couldn't recognize two of them, but the third.I froze on the spot.It was this hissing, high-pitched voice of man from my dream!Lucius next to me quivered.He grabbed my elbow and hissed in my ear:   
-Severus, it's my dad one of them!I'm dead, i...   
-Shut up, or they'll discover us!   
Now we could hear them distinctly.   
-Not so bad, Malfoy-uttered this strange voice (Lucius gave a wild jerk, and Roderick and Tehhie stared at him , bewildered)-Not so bad at all, but where the last component? You said something about your son, doing that... (i think Lucius was about to faint, so i grabbed him hardly and pushed to the wall, where he stayed, petrified).   
-Yes, my master.   
-And where is the result?-the tune of voice became more and more ominous   
-Pray your mercy, my Lord, it's my fault.I'll send owl to my son, he'll do it in now time.   
-Hope he will, otherwise...-it seemed that frost covered the tunnel walls, when this words were pronounced.   
-And what about you, Dumbledor?   
Now we all jumped, Tehhie's arms on her mouth.   
-Are you ready?   
-Yes, my master, i am.But i think it's not so profitable to invite all the school stuff.Somebody can escape and...   
-Escape me?-sneered terrific voice-By no chance, my poor Aberforth.They all be under Imperius curse, obedient dolls in my hands!   
"Aberforth-thought i-But Dumbledor's name sure Albus, what's the matter?"   
-Now, the last.What about Department's Head, this Snape.Is he with us or not?   
"What??????!!!!!!!!!- sounded in my head.-My father?"   
-Your father?-whispered Lucius, seemed relaxed a little when he got me in one boat with him.I nudged him hardly, and he shut up.   
-He's hesitating-answered Lucius's dad's voice.-But i hope he will be with us soon.   
-Hesitating?-hissed high-pitched voice-Hesitating?Well, i make him decide faster.   
-May be, we'll check this tunnel, now?-asked pseudo-Dumbledor.   
We all gasped, Tehhie started to plunge down, when i snatched her, pulling out my wand at the same time.Roderick grasped his, and Lucius backed in tunnel."Lets go, hurry!-whispered he-it's Voldemort, our wands are of no use, run, RUN!"   
But owner of this evil voice, Voldemort, answered:   
-Not now.I have a lot of business this night.Later.   
The sound of their retreating steps was the best thing i ever heard, others seems to think so, too.But i felt that i have to glance on this Voldemort.Is he man from my dream or not?I dragged Lucius back and asked:   
-Did you ever seen him?   
-Him?   
-This Voldemort   
-Oh, no, i even heard him now first time, hope, it was last, too.   
-Then wait me here.   
-What you are doing, Severus, are you mad?-shrieked Tehhie, but before anybody could stop me i run from the tunnel and tip-toed through the house, following retreating voices.It was nice house, kind of museum, but i wasn't too keen to see it.Then the door slapped, and i hurried to the nearest window.They were staying on the threshold, all three, distinctly visible in the light of moon-tall, silver-bearded man, copy of Headmaster Dumbledor,pale Mr.Malfoy and the third-thin man with chalk-white face, slit nostrils and red glaring eyes-man from my dream. 

And here the Moody appeared, after long faint:   
When Moody wake up it was kind of rainy night, only cold wind hissed over cesspit and dark clouds flied to the north.He removed the lid of trash can and headed to the nearest town, whose smear lights were just visible from the mysterious mist (uhoh!Cool, yeah). Now, old Moody scratched his ass, that was aching after all his downfalls and asked himself:"And what i can do?" He has under impression that just go and finish Dumbledor, Snape, Malfoy & Voldemort would be a problem, somehow.So he need allies, but where he could find one?And the idea came to him-Barty Crouch!He was second in Magical Law Enforcement Department and dreamed day and night to become first, naturally. Smart Moody immediatly Apparated in Crouch's office (this crazy lad was on work till midnight)and landed right on top of Crouch (Alastor, poor boy, was never swift with this Apparatus charm).When Crouch mended broken bones and joints,he asked (with slightly irritated voice):   
-What are you doing here, old stupid piece of doughnut?   
-Me, doughnut? You sleepy dull autocrats, you slept out plot of dark wizards!   
-Dark wizards, Moody, indeed.Last time it was rebellion of hugs, and before it-revolution of house elves.Constant vigilance, eh, old guy?And who these evil wizards are?   
-First, your boss, this Snape.   
-What?What?-his eyes sent sparks in all directions-Is it true?   
-No doubts.   
-Oh thank you, Moody, it's the best news i've got for century!So, this stupid mean Snape IS dark magician!Suspected him for ages, but couldn't prove it, but now i'll get him thrown out, i'll get him-danced Crouch on top of his desk.   
-Stop,stop it! First listen to me, who are the others!   
-And who?   
-Dumbledor and...   
-Oh, no.Was ready to take you seriously, Moody, how thick it was!I hoped it's something relevant, but no-it's next of your crazy jokes.Left me now, i'm so disappointed!   
-But listen to me! -No, Moody-barked he, waved his wand and miserable Moody found himself sitting on top of chimney, rain falling on his head and several ravens looking on him suspiciously. 

Tehhie:   
As Severus ran out of the tunnel, I (for the first time) noticed that my cat was nowhere around. Lucius and Roderick were quiet close to fainting, and I suspected that my cat was in the house, "exploring"   
"This might end dramatically" - I thought, and sneaked out after Snape. Melyfaro was sitting on the floor, looking as if he was frightened to death. Taking a cat in my arms, I murmured "it's all right, they're no longer here", and was already do go back into the tunnel, when saw Severus, looking out of the window. His face was chalk-pale, wide-eyed, as if his worst nightmare had come true. I hurried up to him, but I don't think he even saw me. I managed to look out of the window, and see what he was staring at - Mr. Malfoy, Dumbledore (or somebody who looked just like him) and a third person, a man I didn't recognize. He had a pale face (almost the kind Snape had right now - but the man was obviously not scared),with slit nostrils and snake-like red eyes. SOmething inside of me twisted.  
THAT MAN CANNOT BE REAL. IMPOSSIBLE. TEHHIE, SLEEPING ARE YOU? - rang a voice inside my head.   
But I did not wake up. As if stunned I watched three men crossing the small meadow in front of the garden, and disappearing in the shadows. Severus groaned and turned away from he window.   
Then he, for the first time noticed me.   
Probably my expresion was even scarier than his, because he asked   
- Are you all right?   
- No, you know that I am not. I can ask you the same thing, by the way - I replied weakly   
- yeah... - he said colorlessly   
We, without a sound went back to the tunnel. Lucius and Roderick were still waiting for us there, almost recovered from the shock. Lucius and Roderick, seeing our faces, widened their eyes.   
- S..scary? - Lucius, finally asked, his lips trembling.   
We merely nodded, me feling as if I am about to faint. But I didn't. Letting the cat go, (I can swear he was pale also, but his red fur did not let me see it) I, without any words, followed the boys. Scary was this night - and this the first time I can say I prefer Boredom. When we finally reached Hogwarts, and exited the passage, everybody glanced at me.   
I gave them a quiestioning look.   
- Just don't tell any of the teachers about this passage - might come in handy if only we will know about it - Lucius said   
I shot them a furious look   
- What impression do you have about me - that i go telling the teachers...- I cut myself off - besides I would not want ANYONE to hear ANYTHING about this night - and will try to forget it as soon as possible. - and I repeated - Oh, waht IDEA you got of me...   
- That you're trouble - whispered Severus, loud enough for everyone to hear, however.   
- And why can't I just live normal life! - I murmured to my cat, as I scratched him behind the ears. 

Severus:   
When Tehhie went to girls dormitory, we three (me, Lucius and Roderick)stared to each other, wordless.At last Roderick said:   
-O'key, bless her, she didn't understand, but i suppose we all did.So what we got to do?   
-Be quite about all this story, of course!-cried Lucius-Don't drop a single word, what else?   
-Are you sure?This hissing moron said something about hexing all the teachers and stuff, shall we?-muttered Roderick   
-Are you deaf? My dad's with him, i don't want him sent in Azkaban!He'll get life sentence for this if he'll get captured!   
And they both glanced at me.So i got to be final judgment,damn it!   
-O'key, lets see what happens.Your dad's going to organize some event or celebration-what?-invite all the school stuff so this Voldemort can curse them all.Not kill, though.He said Imperius curse, right?   
-Yeah he did.   
-Now he's got this Dumbledor counterpart...   
-You reckon counterpart? Wasn't it Dumbledor, you've seen him?   
-Yes,but he called him Aberforth or kinda.And i remember now once when my father was telling me off about bad seed or something, he said i'm likeness of Dumbledor's brother, shame of family, so on.So it might be this brother, i reckon.   
-Hey,Severus, and what about your dad?Voldemort's gonna do something to him-interrupted Roderick.   
-Don't worry about my father, i wouldn't mind him be killed, he's moron.But i'll send him warning with my falcon, it's really fast.Anyway, i think it's Dumbie problem, not our.It will be fun to see what happens, right? Or you are too devoted Dumbledor fan,Lestrange?   
-No i'm not.But really, guys, don't you think it's dangerous?   
-Of course it is,Lestrange.But i advise you to be quite, guy-i tried to copy this nasty Voldemort's smile from my dream, and it seems, managed to do it, because Roderick quivered and backed.-Seriously, i warn you, or you'll find that not only Voldemort knows pretty nice curses.   
Lestrange shrugged and went upstairs in dormitory, muttering under his breath.   
-Thanks, Severus, i'm in your debt-whispered Lucius, when we were in our dorm, too.-But what about this pipes?If we don't burst it,he'll murder my dad,please, Severus!   
-I think so-stated i,-but i consider this secret passage is perfect place to hide cauldron, so what's the problem?   
-Wow, you are great, Severus!   
-Yes i am-smiled i.But, honestly, it was all lie.I mean i was scared, but to admit it? Never! 

I sunk in dream as in swamp, dark walls of underground passage still twirling in my head.   
.....It was a great chamber.Light, as in semi-dusk, streamed from above.In the center of room stayed something like throne, and the man from my former dream, Voldemort, was sitting in it. And i...i was kneeling in front of him!   
But it wasn't me from nowadays.I was much older, twenty-five at least.   
-So, Severus,-whispered this man-What you have say to me?   
-You are wrong in your choice, my Lord-answered i.-you can torture this Black to death, he'll never betray Potter.Try Pettigrew, my Lord, he's weak.   
-Weak or strong-no difference in front of me, Severus.All mortals are weak, in one or another way-and it was very ill-omened tune in his voice,-So you're protecting Black?   
-No!-i rose my eyes to look in his,snake-like and red.   
-Yes, Severus,-said he softly.-More than that, i heard you're passing information about our little community to Dumbledor, aren't you?   
-No, my Lord.   
-Let us check.Weak, you said?Easy breaking?And what about you, Severus?   
He slowly rose his wand.I knew what was going to follow.   
-Crucio!-hissed he.   
Pain stroke me, pain beyond endurance-but i didn't quiver, didn't utter one word.It was useless-anguish extinguished my conscience   
......and i woke with start. 

###### 

   [1]: http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/severussnapeclub
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=32295



	7. Fuss about ball and tender serenade

# Chapter 7:Fuss about ball and tender serenade 

## PLS remember-the name over the piece corresponds to RPG-player! It's RPG, not exactly FanFic, and i'm Severus

Lily: 

The weekend had passed uneventfully for the Gryffindors.Well that wasnt entirely true.They had spent the enitre weekend playing pranks on each other.Lily had met Melian, and was happy to meet a girl in her house that she could talk to.They quickly became allies against the boys after Sirius and James had planted dung bombs in the girls dormitory.They retaliated by putting a simple charm on the boys which made them sing the girls praises whenever they were in public, but it turned out that it was more embarassing than flattering after Sirius had proclaimed that Melian was the sun that woke him up in the morning and the moon wich put him to bed each night.Now at breakfast on Monday morning, they were all engrossed with trying to figure out what big announcement Dumbledore was going to make."Do any of you have any ideas?"Remus asked,while buttering his toast.Lily and Melian exchanged glances."I think some sort of Ball."Lily said finaly.The four guys had mixed expressions on their faces.Mostly horror of the thought of dancing with girls, but some was also excitement.Peter went pale."B-ball?Like where you have to ask a..a..""Girl, Peter,"James supplied."To dance?"Peter squeaked out.Sirius was luahging at Peter(which he uaually was anyway)."It's not that difficult,Peter.All you have to do is ask.Like this,Lily, would you like to go to the Ball with me?""No thanks Si.""See, it's that sim-wait, did you say no?"Lily nodded and Melian tried not to giggle at Sirius' expression."Yes I did,Si."Lily said calmly.Sirius looked crestfallen for a moment then a smile broke out on his face."Of course you'd say no!You're holding out for Jamesie here aren't you?"Lily and James wore identical expressions of horror at the thought."Someone hit the nail on the head."Remus muttered."Id never go with him!""Id never go with her!"they both said at the same time.Peter was giggling now.Sirius shrugged."My mistake.Sorry guys."But they saw the grin on his face which said how sorry he really wasnt."So, Evans, who are you going with?"James asked quietly."No one Potter.The Ball hasnt even been announced yet."James nodded slowly, his eyes straight ahead."Besides, Melian and I have to help with the Ball, I doubt I'll have time for all that..dancing with some boy.""But if someone did ask you, you'd go?""Ill be there anyway."James nodded again.Peter then interupted."I think Fiona Shaw is looking at you James."They all turned to see a pretty first year Ravenclaw glancing at James then looking away and giggling with her frineds.Lily rolled her eyes.Pathetic, really.Melian shared a sympathetic glance with Lily."Well James, I think you have an admirer,"Sirius said grinning.James turned back to his breakfast and smiled into his plate."Maybe Ill ask her to the Ball,"he said.With that proclomation, the other three boys laughed and started to help James figure out a way to ask her.Lily glared at the Ravenclaw table.For goodness sake, the girl didnt even know James.They were probably not even suited for each other.Melian leaned in to whisper."I dont think he'll ask her.Really.""I dont care who he asks."Lily replied to her friend."I really dont."With that, Lily ate her breakfast in silence. 

Melian: 

Prof Millstone walked forward and asked for some silence. "we have decided that we shall organise a ball for the students. It will be on Halloween and it has some rules to it. The boys have to ask the girls." She heards the screams and chatter of annoyment. There are two girls who aready have been elected they shall oragnise this ball. If a boy wants to have a girl as a date he has to do something really sweet to deserve this. Also, on the evening itself, a few couples will be chosen by the teachers and are given points as they are the best couple. Melian and Lily are the girls who are responsible. Well boys do your best and start with it right now. 

Melian and Lily couldn't help themselfes, they started laughing at the face of the boys. When Melian turned her haed to the gryffindor table she saw Severus waving at her. She quickly turned around as she grabbed the books. "Come on Lil, we have potions together with the Slytherins. Along with Potter and Co the made their way to the dungeon. While walking lily and Melian kept teasing the boys. "if a boy wnats to go out with me he has to give me candy and help me with carrying my books." While saying that Lily and Melian launched their books into the arms of James and Sirius. While they ran off towards the lesson. Melian was happy to have a best friend and she and Lily were quite a team. 

Severus 

All the previous day (Sunday) i was too busy dragging cauldron and stuff to this passageway to think about my dream (actually, G&G dragged it, but i granted security,dropping dung bombs near Filch's office).   
However, i sent Wald with warning to my father: after all these fascinating visions i couldn't sleep more and pushed him from the window when the first beams of sun appeared.   
When we set up at last all the affairs with exploding mixture (now happily bubbling and smelling abysmally in cauldron), it was late evening already, and i was tired enough to sleep without next meeting with Voldemort,bless Filch for that. 

-Ball,-scowled Lucius-Couldn't invent something more stupid, yeah?   
-No, Lucius.Great social event, it is.See, girls are simply bursting,never heard so many giggles ot once.Look at Melian, for example-and i waved to her.Tehhie next to me snorted and hissed something about "Boys".   
-And you, Tehhie-continued i-Why you are not giggling and smiling and waving?Let's keep common standards, girl, you have to blush, at least.Take your Lily friend as example, she's about to fall from her chair from excitement.   
-Could you kindly shut up,Severus?-was the response.   
-O'key, Tehhie, but beware-with such a behavior you'll end with your Mefiliaro red monster as Ball partner.   
-Next to you he's prince of beauty,Severus, and now we've got Potions lesson, if you remember. 

In class we all were splitted in pairs, and-my luck-i got Pettigrew.However, before he managed to turn cauldron with boiling Nausea Solution on me,Melian came up.   
-Hi-smiled i (it was slightly artificial smile, cozz i was performing a complicated charm to make Pettigrew put his head in cauldron and was busy waving my wand under the desk)-Got already a date for this Ball thing?   
-Not yet-smiled she in return.   
-No yes she got!-snarled Sirius from behind-Melian, don't say me you are dallying with this slimeball!   
I changed incantation a little, so instead of putting his head in disgusting moisture Pettigrew roared and turned cauldron over Sirius's desk.Liquid hissed and sent a cloud of green smoke in air, so in no time half of classroom was on their way to bathroom,violently sick.   
-So what about a Ball?-asked i, when the territory was cleaned. 

Melian 

Melian sighed "well I have had some invites from people, but i don't know. And besides I want to have a chance of winning the price. That means that the guy who wants to go with me has to do something nice in order to make us win that title." She looked at Severus while she threw her skinned salamander in the potion. She poked the fire high and watched how the potion was coming. "You heard Dumbledore, the winning couple gets to go to Hogsmead and wins a new broomstick. And I defenitely want one. But if you are serious and don't mind that Tehie is watching me with narrowed eyes, maybe I will." The teacher walked by and gave them praises for their excellent potion. On that moment Peter and Sirius walked in looking menacing at each other. Blaiming each other as usual 

Melian got her stuff packed and looked at severus. " Well i see you by Prof whats her name class, were will see how good Pettigrew is on the broomstick" she swung her bag around and setted course for transfiguration. While James and Sirius carried their bags. Sirius turned around and looked at Snape "You are fighting a losing battle, Melian wants style and a chance to win the price. And why don't I see you carrying her books. " he turned back as Lily and Melian were quickly running their class. Leaving Severus cursing him. Lucius looked at him and smiled "so you let Sirius win? I can't believe you, try to win the title and the prices and see how the smile is slipping away from his face" 

Lily and Melian looked at their table and looked up at Sirius and James again. Somehow their spell wasn't working. On the other table Peter and Remus hadn't any luck either. After a while Peter tried to do something and letted his wand slip out of his fingers. It landed on the table and changed that into a needle. With a sigh the teacher restored it. Melian looked at the lucifer before her and got a bright idea. She raised her wand and points at the object. Suddenly it changed their lucifer in a pig. 

After this exhausting lesson, they went down to grab a bite to eat. While they were discussing the decoration a large and bulky girl passed their table. She walked towards James "say James would you go to the ball with me" It became silent all of the sudden and Melian looked at the faces around her. James was in shock, remus and Sirius duck under the table and laughed. Lily looked absolutely shocked. "well actually I was going with someone else" The girl nodded and walked to the slyherin table. "that was patricia Parkinson" Sirius explained. "let's see who her next victim is" they saw that she jsut sat down and started to talk to Tehie. Melian turned to the others and started to eat. 

The next hour they were outside with a broomstick in their hands. In a few minutes they were all up in the air. Peter fell of his broomstick and Melian, Lily, james and all the others were playing with a ball. Severus turned out to be pretty good also. "Hey Severus what about a race? " Melian yelled. Before he could answer she took off and raced over the lake. 

Tehhie 

I was sitting in the Great Hall, right after Dubledore's announcement. "oh, no, PLEASE, no balls!" - the day seemed to be ruined. Now it was obvious that even Lily will be giggling around and talking abour guys. Everybody, but Tehhie Pondohva, as usual. "Hard to be like everyone else, huh?" - I murmured, gloomily observing the excitement over on Gryffindors table. Slytherins also seemed quiet happy about all of this.   
All except for me.   
I wasn't hungry, so I took my books from the dormitory, leaving all of the excitement behind and headed for Potions.   
Outside there already was some unnoticeable-looking guy, who was examining the POtions book as if it was made out of gold.   
- Hey, why are you not in the Great Hall, just like everybody else?   
He nearly dropped his book.   
- Er... I had to ask Professor something. By the way - why are YOU not there? You're a girl, right?   
SO you have to be there, all excited about the ball and stuff...   
- Not necessarily - I answered - I hate balls and all this fuss about "who am I going to go with"   
- Really? I'm your soulmate then.   
- Okay, I'm Tehhie.   
- I'm Remus - he said and we shook hands.   
- Hey, I think i know you - you're a part of Potter's gang, right? - a asked   
- Yeah... But I don't remember seeing YOU.   
- I talked to Lily once or twice, but right now I'm not a part of any gang, I guess I'm just too different... - I smiled   
The bell rang. Professor whats-his-face opened the door and me and Remus came in, his asking his questions, and me looking for a nice place to sit. Finally I sat in the corner of the room, beside Remus. Soon we heard laughter and voices - other students were coming in.   
I saw Lily, giggling about something with James Potter, and Lucius, sitting all by himself, wearing the same troubled look he had all these days and Melian, who I didn't get a chance to talk to, laughting about something with Severus and Petegrew.   
I turned to Remus   
- Hey - I whispered - is that girl, Melian, okay?   
- Yeah, she's fine - he whispered back - although you know, kind of weird...   
- We all are, don't forget!   
- Sure we are - he didn't smile. I wanted to ask him what was WEIRD about HIM, but the teacher gave us a very hard potion to brew so I cared not. 

Severus 

-Hey, want to get a first prize, ideal date with Melian, yeah?-muttered Lucius, when we descended in Great Hall to lunch.   
-Jealous, are you?-smirked i.-Don't worry, Lucius, i seriously doubts that after our operation "Bye-bye sewer or potter in dung" will be Ball at all.Forgot about our little plan, yeah?I need Melian to play our joke on Gryffindor's, no more!First business, then the fun, as my dad used to say.   
-Business?-hissed Tehhie from behind, but i ignored her.By the way, all Potions she dallied with this brainless weird git from Potter's Co, Lupin, it was pretty annoying.   
After lunch we got Flying Lesson, good for change. And, naturally, at the first moment when Madam Hooch put attention on Pettigrew, falling from broomstick with boring regularity, Melian yelled me something about race and took off.   
"Nice-thought i-A good time to ask her about our little plan "Potter and Pipes" ", and i kicked from the ground, too. 

I was level with her over the first trees.   
-Hey, stop, my beautiful butterfly!-cried i, blocking her broom.-I have something to ask you.   
She giggled, obviously sure i'm going to ask her to be my date.So it was, but first i had to know about our prank.   
-You seems to be a big friend of Potter and Co, yeah?-it was not the best beginning, because she frowned and jerked her head impatiently.   
-I am, and what?   
-How about a little joke?Want to help me with it?We, me and Lucius, have a nice idea, only need your help.And after that, my fairy, i can do all the sweet things you want.   
-And what joke?   
-Nothing dangerous, to be sure.Just a little prank (but i could bet my smile said more about nature of this prank than i wanted).   
-Say me more.   
-If you are agree to help me.   
-No first say what it is.   
-But i cannot, Melian.How can i say, if you are not with us? Don't want Potter to know.   
-So that's your "sweet things", Mr.Snape?-snorted she-O'key, I'll SAY Potter certainly that you are planning something nasty.   
-If i were be you, i'd prefer to be quite.   
-Trying to scare me now?Let me go, Snape!-yelled she, turned her broom sharply and shot to Quidditch Pitch, were the rest of class already landed and chatted excitedly.   
-Damn, the girls are problem!-cursed i, flying back. 

When i entered Common Room, glum as cloud, Lucius was already there.   
-What?-sneered he-Your princess refused to go with you?Ideal pair broken, great disaster!   
-Shut up-snapped i-Tell me better what:who you think can help us now?   
-It was your plan, not mine.We can do with pipes without your pack of girls, and if you want to make fun of Potter, ask his girl to be your date!   
-Like you my gran. I...   
But at this moment Tehhie came up, loaded with books, as usual.   
-That's it!   
-What?   
-She can pour the potion in Potter's glass, she's friend of this Lily, no one suspect her.   
-Like you my Gran, Severus!Are you mad? She even doesn't like you!   
-But we can change it.Now!   
And, before Lucius answered, i dragged him to Tehhie's armchair.   
-Tehhie, the sweetest of my dreams, are you aware that you are going to be my date on this Ball thing?   
-No thanks,Severus-answered Tehhie, looking at me as if i was the bit of Cockroach Cluster or kind of.More than that, she grabbed her books and hurried to girl's dorm.   
-Not so fast, lovely mine!   
I pulled out my wand and cried "Locomotus Mortis", so she plunged in the nearest arm-chair, bewildered.   
-And now i'm going to sing you serenade, and i won't stop until you'll tell me you are agree.Lucius, you'll be the trumpet-say tru-tu-tu, and you two(to Grabbe and Goyle, hanging around, as usual)-you are drums, say tra-ta-ta.Nice, and now i'm starting!   
-Amore te, solo mia!-howled i (Tehhie's Howler was nothing compare to me, i'vr got really disgusting sort of voice and not a bit of musical sense).   
All Slytherins ran to common room goggle at us, it gave me additional inspiration and i continued on all known and unknown languidges:   
-Varum zi Menhen   
Liben di Zoldaten   
Darum zi haben   
Bomben und Granaten! 

....At last on "shelkovie petli k okoshku prives, chto medlish, chto medlish, uj net li sopernika zdes?!" she surrendered and cried "Stop it now! I go with you, only stop it!"   
-And now, my silvery flower, what about a little joke? 

Melian 

Melian sat down onto her bed and looked at the homework that she stuffed into her drawer. She grabbed a book outside her hidden compartment and started to read. She took her necromancer books with her when she was accepted at Hogwarts although it was forbidden. She looked up at the pictures of demons and smiled. That were the funniest lessons, summoning demons and calling out ghosts. She threw her long hair back and left the dormitory and the common room. She walked around the corridors by herself while she thought about her life at school. It was so different than before, no serious trouble and no real lessons. She sighed as she left Hogwarts. Severus had asked her to play a little joke on Potter and she had almost agreed. She didn't saw Grabbe coming while she summoned a demon. While she was sunken in thougths she heard how Grabbe started to scream as the demon started to hunt him down. Melian quickly whisperd a counter spell and looked at Grabbe. "Sorry about that, what are you doing here?" The guy looked suprised at melian who showed kindness instead of the sneers he mostly got. "I was looking for something, Severus is making a potion you know" Grabbe didn't know he was saying too much and told about a plan he had made. Actually Melian liked it and told him to wait, within a few minutes she returned to him and gave him some stuff. "Now come on, you don't seem to be such a liar as Severus. I will help ya guys out" -and she gave a small jar to him   
- Look out and give it to Lucius and Severus, they know what to do it.   
She saw him leaving. After that she sighed again, she was always considerd cruel and mean and she always enjoyed it. But why was she sorted in Gryffindor and why did the nightmares bother her. She summone the demon again and gave him the task to tease Filch. The was pure dark magic and no one would expect that she was capable of it. 

Tehhie 

-Stop it now! I go with you, only stop it!- I yelled, unable to hear Severus's singing any longer - my sister's Howler was a song of angels compared to THAT!   
-And now, my silvery flower, what about a little joke? - he asked, smirking "Oh, god damn me if I'll not find a way to play a little joke on YOU, Snape" - I thought, but didn't say anything aloud - I was curious what was he talking about   
- What joke?   
- just, you know, little, innocent type of prank... Friendly surprise... - his grin widened   
- INNOCENT? Am I deaf or something or did you say innocent? -   
- Well, you might be deaf after everything I sang to you, but here is the living proof that you are not - yes, it's just an innocent, friendly prank on Gryffindors...   
I coughed and looked at him. "Innocent? Gryffindors? Prank?"   
- Cross your heart and hope to die it's not going to get me in trouble?   
- Cross my heart and hope to die - he said, grinning. As if I couldn't see his fingers cross under the table!   
- Hey, no finger crossing!   
- Well, if you'll not agree i'll sing...   
- Damn you!   
- So, do you agree?   
I was silent, so he began   
"U lukomoriya dub zelenyi..."   
- Shut up! Okay, okay, you, blackmailer - I'll be in a joke... What is it about? 

Severus 

-What is it about?-asked Tehhie with kind of martyr's look in her eyes (hey, even greatest martyr couldn't bear this performance!), but before i invented a tolerable lie, Grabbe staggered in room, suspiciously-looking jar in his hands.   
-It's for you!-exclaimed he,and the stupid proud smile blossomed on his face.   
-Where you've get this?   
-Melian gave me.She said it...   
But before he finished, jar violently trembled and exploded, cloud of horribly stinking smoke floated to ceiling.   
When we coughed smoke out of our lungs and wiped tears from the eyes, really fascinating sight it was!Grabbe, who was the nearest to smoke source, sprouted several extra legs and green pimples.Lucius got worms instead of hair.Don't know what happened to me, but, judging by terrified glance that Tehhie shot to me (by the way, she, lucky pixie, got only green skin and it even adorned her, somehow), i was not better.   
-Damn her!-snarled i, when we (not without Evan Rosier the fifth-year help) managed to perform all counter-curses and return to our usual appearances.   
-You really annoyed her, man!-hooted Lucius,-wow, it was COOL, why she's not in Slytherin!   
-Isn't she this girl to whom you waved at breakfast and smiled, as idiot?-snorted Tehhie,-now i can see her point, if you gave her the similar concert.May be i'll take leaf from her book, later.   
-How promising!But first we need get back to gryffindors, no doubt it was Potter's idea of good joke.Now you can see why our little revenge is necessary.   
-Okay, just tell me what it's about.   
-Your part is really simple.Tomorrow at dinner Lucius is going to distract Potter's and Black's attention, and you have to pour a several drops of my best "Practical Joke Mixture" in their glasses. Lucius and Tehhie chorused   
-Distract?Why me?   
-And what's gonna happen to Potter?   
-Why you-i smiled at Lucius-Because you gonna to ask Potter's girl to be your date, it's the best way to focus their attention on you.And don't worry, Tehhie, Potter's end up even without green pimples and second head, i promise.Don't want to spoil surprise.   
Lucius choked, then roared:   
-And why not you? They'll make a pin-cushion from me!   
-Scared, Lucy?-Tehhie smiled tenderly.   
-I have to organize all operation, if you remember-answered i, nodding at Tehhie behind her back.   
"Great Wet Evening, or bye-bye, Potter"-i have to choose a decent name yet, thought i. 

# *Authors are looking at readers greedy and hissing "Review"!!!!!!!! 

  



	8. Bye-Bye, Jamsie!

#  Chapter 8:Bye-bye, Jamsie! 

#  That's a short one, and it's the end of first part of our RPG.Hey, review!Review! 

##  Voldemort 

It was a midnight when Voldemort came to Ambrosius Snape's house.Snape was sitting in the library, working on his monthly Ministry report, when he heard the soft voice, calling him:   
-Come here, my servant.   
-Who is it? What you are doing here?   
But he gasped and throttled, when the tall pale man with glaring red eyes stepped from the room shadows.   
-WHO ARE YOU?-yelled Snape.   
-The servant cannot recognize his master?-scorned Voldemort, for it was him,-I'm Lord Voldemort, to whom you abide...   
-No!I am not your servant!Leave my house immediately!   
-No,my dear Snape.Hesitations,fright-it's my favorite flavor...You already welcomed me, accepted me in your heart-and now i'll help you to make your final choice.   
He rose his wand slowly and pointed on petrified Snape.   
-Imperius!-hissed he.   
And it was last words Snape remembered.Mist covered his mind, mist and silence-and only sound in it was the terrible laugh of his new master. 

When his son's falcon, Wald, soared in the room on the break of day,Snape only glanced on it, his eyes cold and empty.It was too late. 

Maleficent 

Maleficent stood in front of a mirror in her dormitory. She was the "new girl" and had no doubts that she would be labeled as such. As she twisted her long black hair into a French twist, she thought, "This place really isn't too bad. I haven't really had the chance to meet any of the other students yet but that will come later." Or, at least she hoped for that. In her years before Hogwarts she was never really a popular person. She didn't like to run around outside with the other kids where she lived. Perhaps that is why her skin was such a pale, ghostly white. It was such a contrast to her black hair and emerald green eyes. She finished with her hair and smoothed a wrinkle out of her black Hogwarts robes. She picked up her books and wand and headed out of the dormitory to the Slytherin common room. The room was deserted. She glanced down at her wand. It was a 9 inch mahogany and unicorn hair wand, perfect for transfiguration. Her parents had bought it for her just before her departure. 

She was glad to be out of her house. Her parents were decent people but they got on her nerves. They were both musicians, even though they were of pure blood. They chose not to attend wizarding school because they had a deep love for music. They had always wanted Maleficent to become a professional flute player. Maleficent was quite good with the flute but her heart lay in magic. When her letter of acceptance from Hogwarts arrived, her parents were less than thrilled about it. However, they did allow her to go. 

Maleficent headed out of the Slytherin common room and up the stairs to the library. She was determined to get herself caught up with the rest of the students who had proper witches and wizards for parents. She entered the library and sat down at an empty table. She opened one of her books and began to read. 

Melian 

Melian enterd the library after a very uneasy night. She looked at the girl who was sitting there and smiled. They shook hands as they introduced themselves. "If you want I can show you around?" the other girl nodded. "You are in gryffindor? But why are you showing me around because Slytherin and gryffindor are enemies?" Melian paused. "i was supposed to be in Slytherin according to the sorting head, but they thougt my character would turn out worse than it already is." 

While she showed the girl around she still had her nightmares in her head. It was always the same, she saw her future and she didn't like the outcome. She saw herself standing in aroom when she heard that someone was in danger. She rushed out of the house and apparated somewhere else. She heard whisperings and faced a man with red eyes. She felt that she was protecting someone, still she felt furious. They duelled and all the time she as trying to keep his mind occupied. Suddenly he hit with something in her head. And just before he did she reached out to someone, who she loved. He tried to grab her but she fell down and than...........nothing. she knew that she didn't die,but that she had failed. 

When she had showed the girl around the settled they would meet for breakfast. Melian turned around and walked to one of the bathrooms. She splashed some water in her face and saw that her real face was coming through. All the time she had tried to hide that she was part Veela and part Nymph. She hated the staring looks and their preoccupied minds. But lately the charms started to wear off. On that moment Tehie enterd. Melian looked at the girl and smiled. She didn't know her but she had to be nice. But on this moment she didn't look to happy. "What's wrong?" Melian asked softly? while she trie to hide her face 

Tehhie 

- Everything is wrong - I replied, still trying to hide my face in some interesting book.   
- Like what? - she asked   
- Like everything... - I absently answered, noticing the book I was dying to read - "Silver Cat:The Beginning". It was a autobiography of a very famous witch, who was an Animagus sometime last century - she could turn into a silver cat.   
- Well, everything can't be wrong, can it? - asked Melian again   
- Sure it can - I said, quiet annoyed and then decided to ask her help - okay, I've gotta ask you for help.   
- Me? - she looked surprised   
- Yeah... if that was you who sent us a very interesting present today - I giggled   
- Sure indeed it was me.   
- Well, I would like to take a leaf out of your book... and get back at Severus.   
- Why?   
- Oh, don't tell me - he was absolutely terrible today.   
- After that dunderhead brought in the solution, I guess - yes! - she smiled   
- Of course. Even before that.   
- I'll think of something. - she said, and nodded at the girl, who was sitting right next to us - y the way - you might want to meet her - she's in SLytherin.   
- Really? - I finally found one normal person in our house! Yay!   
- Yeah.   
I approached a girl and smiled at her.   
- Well, I guess we are in the sanem house - I'm Tehhie. And you're...   
- Maleficent... - she smiled back - guess you're not so bad around here!   
-Oh, you didn't see our worst side yet! - I made a "horrifying" face and all three of us laughted. Melian, however, even when laughting, looked like she was worried about something.   
But I guess then we all were... 

Maleficent 

I was quite glad that to meet Tehhie and Melian. They were both pretty cool. Furthermore, I was glad that Tehhie could help me through that insane transfiguration homework. Transfiguration was definitely not my thing. Thank goodness that my wand was good for that, and it made things a little easier. After we completed the homework We sat back in the chairs and chatted. 

"So, what's the deal with that Severus guy? It seems to me like his cheese has slipped off of his cracker, if you know what I mean," I said. Tehhie laughed heartily and replied, "I know what you mean. But that's his way. Just watch out for him. As you're a Slytherin too he won't do anything too terrible to you....except for singing." We both laughed at this. 

Then our conversation turned a little more serious. "Out of curiosity, what has that Potter guy done to piss Severus off? For a Gryffindor he seems okay." Noting the shock in Tehhie's face, I added, "For a Gryffindor, that is." Tehhie said, "You'll have to talk to him about that one, Maleficent. I don't get too involved with Severus's business if I can help it. As a matter of fact, no one does." 

I nodded. It made sense. Severus seemed like the kind of person that no one would want to cross. Yet, his personality intrigued me. It seemed like he was going to pull a fantastic prank on Potter and his gang of Gryffindor freaks. This one thing, I looked forward to witnessing. 

Melian 

Next morning Melian met Tehhie on their way to Potions.   
"I just got away from Dumbledore,I am kicked out of the dormitory from Gryffindor." Tehie looked suprised "where are you going to sleep?"   
Melian smiled " i am your new roommate, one of my old rivals has been sorted in Gryffindor her name is Zora so it was her of me. And soince I am better of in Slytherin." She turned around and grabbed her bag of ingredients. 

Maleficent Maleficent was on her way to potions chass when she saw Tehhie and Melian walking in the same direction. She approached them and said, "Melian, I just heard the news. That's awesome! I'm glad to see that you'll finally be where you belong." Melian grinned and said, "Me too, Maleficent. I'm better off in Slytherin than I ever was in Gryffindor." As we all headed off to potions, I silently agreed. 

Severus 

All the morning Tehhie muttered something about cheating rascals, trying to get her into troubles, but on her way to Potions she met Melian (i scowled at her and Lucius coughed, as if breathed a new portion of damned smoke) and simply beamed- i strongly suspected that they two were on to something nasty.Poor me, it was all for Lucius's dad's sake, but all believed i'm the cause of troubles! During the Potions Tehhie whispered to me that Melian moved to our house.May be she expected a loud "hurrah!" from me, but no-as the matter of fact, i was about to add this little witch to our list of catastrophe victims, but i was too gentleman (anyway, could bet Tehhie wasn't agree to pour potion in her goblet.Pity...) 

And it all started at dinner.Last Lucius's feeble attempts to run off ("I cannot ask this Mudblood, Severus!"   
"Shut up and do what i said!")   
were suppressed, Tehhie chatted merrily with Lily at Gryffindor table, Grabbe was on his guard near secret passageway were we hided cauldron with potion-forward!   
Lucius staggered through all Great Hall to Gryffindor table and said something to Lily, i couldn't hear what.Lily stared at him, then laughed-Potter, however, wasn't so happy, it seemed.Lucius proceeded-i could bet it was the most unpleasant invitation to Ball he could fabricate, because Potter and Black both howled and lunged at him, their wands pulled out.Lily grabbed Potter and tried to calm him down, obviously, Lupin hanged on Black, and Pettigrew bravely sunk under the table.I saw as in the middle of turmoil Tehhie uncorked a small bottle i gave her and poured a few drops in Potter's and Black's goblets.Nice.   
These two idiots even didn't something to terrible to Lucius (except that his ears curled and twisted),because McGonagall hurried to their table and put an end to commotion.I observed P&B, nervously gulping from their glasses, whereas Lucius was taken to Hospital Wing to cure his ears.   
Five minutes after Potter's and Black's faces colored in soft green, they simultaneously jumped and shot to the nearest bathroom, no doubts.Ignoring the stern Tehhie's glance i slipped from the hall, to, and ran to Gregory the Smarmy statue.   
Grabbe and Goyle were ready.They grabbed a heavy cauldron and dragged it to the boys' toilets, me in lead.My greatest fight was that Filch's lurking somewhere in here, but no-we was happy as hanged men, no one noticed us.I stayed outside (i wasn't sure it will not burst immediately, and i was too precious member of society to perish in such a disgusting way), and G&G washed the mixture down the toilet.   
-And now-run!-yelled i, and we flied to Common Room.We were already on stairs to dungeon when floor quivered and tremendous crash drowned the noises from Great Hall.But even the roar of streaming water couldn't drown the shrill cries from behind.   
"Bye-bye,Potter"-smiled i. 


	9. Shade of wolf

#  Chapter 9:Shade of wolf. 

One more time-that's not my fanfiction, it's RPG playing in [ Severus Snape Club ][1] , feel free to join if you are interested to participate in this crazy story. 

Juliss the Severed Snake (Headmaster Snape) 

* * *

Lily: 

Lily was sitting between James and Sirius at dinner.Both were talking about the Ball and their "potential" dates.Lily rolled her eys at them,noting that Remus couldn't have cared less also.Peter, on the other hand,was begging Sirius and James to help him find a date."Sure,Peter."Sirius said blandly."Who've you got your eye on?"Peter turned red and pointed to a girl sitting at the Hufflepuff table."Not much to look at hm,James?"Peter looked mortified."Sirius,"Lily said sharply."I think she looks perfectly....nice."James snorted."And the award for most diplomatic Gryffindor goes to..""Sod off Potter."Lily muttered.Tehhie chose that moment to drop by the table and started to chat it up with Lily."She's really far to trusting."Tehhie thought as Lily talked happily to her.Sirius useed that opportunity to interject."Oh yes,James, didnt you want to ask our dear Lily something?"James sent Sirius a look of death while Sirius just grinned wildly and turned to Remus."Ummm...Lily?""Yes James?"Lily said turning from Tehhie."I was...um..wondering if..ah,"But before James could continue,his attention was drawn to a pale figure leaning on the table.Lucius Malfoy."What do you want Lucy?"James snarled.Lucius raised an eyebrow, and obviously struggling to keep his temper under control."A word, Mud-Lily,"he said through his teeth.Tehhie excused herself, Lily assumed to avoid the tension.James was glaring angrily at Malfoy."Yes?""I was wondering if you would...go.to.the .ball.with .me."Lily stared at him wordlessly.James was furious.He hissed through his teeth drawing the attnetion of Sirius,, Remus, and Peter.Sirius narrowed his eyes.What was this slime doing over here talking to Lily?Tehhie was using this opportunity to drop the potion into James and Sirius's drinks.Lily laughed nervously-causing Lucius to color furiously."Are you lauging at me?"he demanded.Lily shook her head."No, sorry,you just caught me off guard."But Lucius had already lost his temper."I only asked beacuse I figured a pathetic mudblood like yourself would'nt be asked by anyone else."Lily looked as if she'd been slapped,and the comment caused James and Sirius to roar in anger and produce their wands."Well, it's true,"Lucius sneered at the boys."James,dont."Lily said quietly,grabbing his arm,trying to subdue his anger.But he was past listening.Sirius was held back by Remus,and Peter(shocker) had dissapeared under the table.They managed to turn Lucius ears into some twisted things, but the anger between the three boys was still palpable.Lucius left a moment later,as he had to because of Prof.MacGonagall.Lily was still stung by the comment.She turned to thanks James and Sirius when she noticed that they had turned a peculiar shade of green and bolted from the room.Neither herself nor Remus and Peter noticed Snape,Crabbe, and Goyle leaving the room.A few moments later, however, people did notice the loud yells of two boys and an explosion."What was that?"Lily asked Remus,who looked a bit worried.Peter was actually standing up, though he was twisting his napkin into shreds."I dunno...but Snape looks as if he won the Quidditch Cup single handedly."Lily looked over to the Slytherin table where a smug looking Snape was chortliing into his meal.Tehhie was looking kind of disgusted, and Crabbe and Goyle were sending menacing smirks towards the entrance of the Great Hall. 

"What do you think they did?"Lily asked angrily."What ever it was it couldnt be good."Remus replied, his eyes narrowing."So what do we do now?"Peter asked."We wait."Lily replied.Peter looked disappointed."Sirius and James wouldnt wait."Lily wasnt supposed to have heard that comment, but she did.Remus looked at peter reproachfully."Maybe they would,Peter, but Im not Sirius and James...and neither are you."Peter colored slightly and walked sullenly behind Remus and Lily as they walked out of the Great Hall in search of their friends.He shot occasional angry looks at Lily's back,muttering that he knew who he was and who he wasnt.Lily finaly turned at the entrance."Peter,"Lily said softly."Im sorry if what I said was rude back there.These "pranks" just put me on edge.Im sorry if i offended you in any way."Peter looked at her and shrugged."Not a problem."Secretly relieved that she hadnt heard his mutterings.Remus grabbed his arm and dragged him off."Come on Peter, time to find James and Sirius.Off we go now!"Peter smiled slightly.Lily laughed as they both ran towards the bathrooms,where apparantly the explosion had come from. 

When Lily,Remus,and Peter approached the bathroom,they noticed a foul stench was coming from it."Gross!"Peter whined."Im not going in there."Siut yourself,Peter,"Remus replied softly walking with Lily into the bathroom.Peter didnt want to be left out, no matter how disgusting it was in there.So he ran in and fell promptly on his rear,soaking himself in the dankest of waters adn sewage.James and Sirius were beside themselves in anger and laughter."Only you two could be laughing while covered in -in-""Oh,Lily,"Sirius said calmly,well as calmly as a green boy covered in waste could be."Do we offend thee my lady?"James asked trying to figure a way to clean himself off."So be honest guys,how do we really look?""You look-"Lily satreted."You smell-"Remus tried to offer, looking paler than normal."You two look revolting!"Peter said picking hmself up.He earned himself four sets of angry glares."Well dont ask if you dont want an answer,"Peter snapped."Snape,"James said softly."Where?"Peter asked looking for a place to hide."Not here,Peter,"Sirius said exasperatedly."Snape did this.It's obvious that Lucy was asking Lily to the Ball to try to distract us.""And it worked,"James said angrily."Yeah, 'cause God knows no one would actually ask me is that what you're saying?"Lily asked stung."NO!"Sirius said."God, Lily, you took that the wrong way.James was going to-"James kicked Sirius and dwon he went, into more waste.Lily sniffed,"Let's get you two to the infirmary,"she muttered.Lily noticed that Remus was looking pale still.She supposed that it had to do with the bathroom.It had been rather nasty.The fiver trudged down the halls to the infirmary, getting looks of disgust as they did, or more precisely,James, Sirius,and Peter did.Reaching the room,the Madam Pomfery wrinnkled up her nose."What have you been into?"she asked suspiciously.Then she recognised the three boys."Oh you three again.I should have known.""Madam Pomfery,"Lily interjected,"I dont think Remus is feeling well either.He looks ill.""Remus Lupin?"She asked sharply.Remus nodded slowly and sat down on a bed slowly."You three,go take a shower and throw away those robes-when you get out,I'll help you two get back to normal.Mr.Lupin, please come with me.Ms.Evans,you may return to your dormitory.""Id rather wait, if it's allright.""No,it's not allright,"Madam Pomfery said firmly."These boys need rest and a good shower.You may go now,Ms. Evans.You can vivsit Mr.'s Black and Potter in the morning,Im going to keep Mr.Lupin here to make sure he feels allright-separated mind you-he could be contagious.Mr.""Pettigrew"Peter supplied."Mr.Pettigrew will be along momentarily."Lily nodded, wished her frineds well and left to go back to her dorm.Lily thought to herself angrily as she walked.The Slytherins would pay for this trick, it had'nt been harmless this time,it had also been personal. 

* * *

Melian 

Melian, Severus and Tehhie stormed into the Slyherin common room. She looked at all the wet people coming in and watched at Severus and the others who couldn't stop laughing.   
Suddenly the room fell all silent when some teacher entered. "Melian?" The girl turned around to face her mother and Professor McGonagall. Behind her Severus, Crabbe an the others stopped with smiling. "Yes ?" she asked in a whsipering. " Where the hell did you get the guts to proceed with his fooliness?!" Melian stammerd " I didn't do a thing I really didn't"   
Still the teacher looked supciously at her. "I know you have all the capabilities, i mean you have done same things before" "I didn't do it" she yelled. "Well you certainly have a clue who did it" Melian nodded. Severus holded his breath. "I am sorry but I am not going to tell you". Melian said as she looked at the teachers 

Melian turned around and walked towards the dormitory. she ran towards her bed. When everyone was sleeping she got dressed and left for the common room. She sat down and stared outside. Suddenly she heard something behind her. She saw Severus "Melian I....." She hissed "Shut up, I got your plan all worked out" she snarled. "Why not use the little Melian for my plans and get her kicked out of school. I mean you never was serious about being nice to me, all you wnated to have was someone you could blame it on a little toy. Well you got your plan and now i am expelled and you can go back and despise me as you obviously did. The only thing you needed me for was revenge. i took the blame now you... you" suddenly tears came through. she didn't wanted him to laugh at her, she wanted to flee.... Melian got her cloak and left the common room and the castle. Running and running through the grounds and further off the castle. She would returmn her by morning to face her trial. She knew that she could blame Severus because he did it. But still something told her she wasn't any better either.   
He was probably laughing at her and telling his friends how stupid she was. 

* * *

Tehhie 

After the "wet evening" I felt a real wave of anger towards Severus. What the heck did these Gryffindors ever do to him? I was nowhere near sleeping, especially after Melian was the one who the teacher blamed for all of this. If she's smart, doesn't mean that she has to be the one who plants the trouble! I was lying without sleep in my four-poster, Melyfaro snoring peacefully on my chest. It was about eleven.   
I thought that everybody was sleeping, but suddenly heard footsteps. I opened the hangings just in time to see Melian leaving the dormitory.   
Curious, as I always am, and not at all sleepy I got up, causing angry snors to errupt from my cat. I dressed up quickly and left the dormitory. The common room was empty - at least to first glance. But then I saw Severus, who was almost leaving, looking bewildered   
- Hey, Severus - I called - D'you know where Melian is?   
He turned around, looking surprised to see me   
- Is this a hot spot of the castle lately? Or festival "Midnight wanderers" opened?   
- First choice, I guess. But you didn't answer - where's Melian?   
- How am I supposed to know - I didn't see her! - he said, but obviously lying   
- Oh, c'on! - I said - Tell me. She's been here - you at least must've seen her.   
- yeah, all right she was. May be your friend has a mysterious ability to become invisible - how do I know... - He said, turning around again   
- Listen, Severus, we really shall get the blame off her. She might get expelled...   
- And YOU want to be expelled instead of her? - He snapped - I certainly wouldn't   
- But it's just not fair... - I started again, but he cut me off   
- Life is ot fair, Tehhie. See you later - and he ran up the stairs to boys dormitory   
- Fine, be like that! I don't care! I might as well tell the headmaster the tomorrow! - I yelled after him   
"damn it! - I thought - but they really wouldn't prove that Melian did all this! Selfish me! Damn it!" - I thought, as I looked out of the Common Room window. The moon was glittering in the cloud-less sky...   
Suddenly somebody running caught my eye. I stared - it was Melian and she was running through the grove before the fobidden forest.   
- Doesn't she know - it's damn dangerous there! - I gasped.   
SHE shall know - I calmed myself down - plus, Melian knows stuff we don't. She can take care of herself. But was she THAT upset? WHy did she run away like that - she knows they can never prove it was her, because it WASN'T her!   
But I decided to ask her in the morning what's the problem anyway - I guess I was still worried about her. 

So I went to girl's Dormitory, again causing my cat to "meow" angrily as I slipped under the covers. I lied without sleep. But until the morning, when I finally dozed off, I didn't hear Melian coming into the dormitory.   
"May be something happened?" - I asked myself. 

* * *

Maleficent 

Maleficent sat in the common room that evening. It was very late and the others had all gone to bed. She sat there, thinking about what had happened to Melian that afternoon. How could Severus allow her to take the blame for his prank? Was he really that cruel? She didn't want to think so. Then again, she was still new to the school and not really familiar with many people. As she pondered going up to bed, she heard footsteps. She turned around to see Severus coming down the stairs of the boys dormitory. She stood and faced him. He looked over at her and stood still. 

"Severus, I know I don't know you all that well but why did you let Melian take all the blame for your prank on the Gryffindors? From what I can see, Melian didn't deserve that. Because of you, she might be expelled," Maleficent said. Severus said, "It doesn't matter now." He turned to go but Maleficent reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. 

"It does matter, Severus! It matters to her! It matters to Tehhie! And, it matters to me! Melian has become my friend in the short time I have been here. How could you do that to a fellow Slytherin and someone who was supposed to be your friend?" Maleficent exclaimed. 

Severus looked down coldly at her hand clutching his arm and turned his steely eyes on Maleficent. He wrenched his arm from her grasp and said, "There are some things you don't understand. You're still new around here, so I wouldn't expect you to know everything about the way we do things. But, you'll learn soon enough that you have to watch out for yourself. You can't trust anyone. That's just reality. Deal with it." 

Maleficent's emerald eyes became as cold as his and she glared at him. Her piercing gaze chilled Severus a bit. He hadn't seen anyone have such controlled anger in a long time. She raised her chin defiantly and said, "Remember Severus that Melian refused to rat on you. She covered for you and took the blame. She was being a friend to you. Yet, you are so ignorant that you can't even see that. Severus, if you keep up this facade of false friendship, there will come a time when people will not help you like that anymore. Don't ever forget that." Then she turned and walked out of the common room, up the stairs to her dormitory, and into her room. Behind her in the common room stood a bewildered Severus Snape, who was still amazed at her obvious ability to control her anger. As she closed her door, she heard footsteps heading down the common room stairs. 

Maleficent sat down on her bed and sighed, releasing some of her frustration. "One day, he'll learn. Hopefully it will be sooner than later," she thought to herself. 

* * *

Melian 

Melian stopped half away in the forbidden forest. Her eyes got a glimpse of something else. Two black eyes looked at her, at first she thougt it was Severus. But she knew that it couldn't be him. A large figure appearred before her. He smiled warmly. Melian gasped "Hagrid what are you doing her?" The giant looked at her and brought a young Fluffy out. "Well ya I reckoned that you were fleeing anyway. I heard about the trick". Melian nodded silently. "I didn't do it" she whisperd. She didn't wanted to cry.... "But you did some tricks before?" Melian nodded slowly "I am curious and like to experiment with things, when I was busy with a potion at my old school we accidently sat a classroom on fire. The others and I created a water potion to let the fire go out, but it flooded the hallways. 

"You know who has done it?"   
Melian nodded. "But I am not going to tell, than I would be no better than them". She stood up when Hagrid got her arm. "Let's go to the cabin, I will get you something warm"   
Melian smiled softly as they went to the cabin. "But why the heck did you got wandering in the forest?" Melian shook her hair behind her, "I wanted to run, sometimes I need to let go of energy or otherwise I get really nasty to certain persons.. And I just wanted to run one more time before I get to Dumbledore and receive my letter that I am expelled." 

* * *

Severus 

It was pretty annoying to endure all those reproachful glances, as if these stupid girls were no less than pack of angels and me-sort of great sinner.Especially when this new girl, Maleficent or what's-her-name, pinned to me as hook to fish and started to read me boring moral.   
-Okay-snarled i at last, losing my temper-are you going to drag after me in boys' dorms?Welcome, if you wish, i'll be very pleased, always fancied great nuisances.   
With that prospect she trembled and jumped back, and i've got rid of her at last.But on half-way to dorms i slowed my steps, pondering.   
"What the deuce, if this crazy Melian will get her head bitten off, it will be my fault as well.Seems, i've got to drag her back from the forest, what a pleasant night walk!"   
I grabbed my cloak, sneaked through the entrance hall,and stepped into chilly night outside.Moon was almost full, ground were still and lone, no one seen up to the gamekeeper's hut and Forbidden Forest.   
"And where this damned girl ran,could i ask? Oh, it's freezing, i'll give her a good kick when i'll find her".Musing so, i was already near Hagrid's hut when some noise from behind attracted my attention.I dived into the nearest shrubbery and sat still, awaiting.   
It was two figures, teacher and student, as it seemed, and they headed to the Whomping Willow.In quite evening air their words were perfectly clear in spite of large distance.   
-How are James and Sirius, they'll be o'key, yeah?-the student said, and i recognized Lupin the Potters fan.   
-Don't worry, they are almost all right now, only shocked.You are in trial now, not them.   
So, it was Madam Pomfrey, the nurse from the Hospital Wing.   
-I've got used to it already.   
-Poor boy, i know transformation is very painful, if i could help you...   
-Don't worry, it's all be o'key   
They approached Whomping Willow now, which started to swish her branches violently.They were in shade of tree, so i couldn't see what exactly they do, but after a minute Madam Pomfrey walked back to castle.Alone. 

* * *

Melian 

Melian was drinking some hot chocolate by the fire as she watched out of the window. What she saw confused her a little.... Madame Pomfrey with Lupin going near the Whomping Willow? "Hey Hagrid, little question for you, what are they doing there" Hagrid quickly moved towards the window and tried to talk himself out of it. "well let's see they are euh....." Melian sighed and got irritated again. "If you really want to cover them, than look at Severus who is currently following them." 

She saw how Hagrid ran out of his hut and caugth Severus by his arm. Severus was brougth in and Melian and he faced each other. She snorted and turned her head away. "Well I got to do some very important stuff, so you kids better get going back to school" Hagrid tried to get them out of their house. "Oh and Mel, please send me a letter with velo how everything went with Dumbledore" 

Severus and she looked at each other when they stood outside. An uneasy silence fell when Melian turned around and walked to forest. "Where do you think you are going?" Severus called to her. She turned around and looked at him at anger "I am going to find out what's going on here, with Lupin. So if you don't mind I'll be on my way." she heard footsteps behind her as Severus followed her. She took a shortcut to the willow.   
" Why are you following me?" she snapped at him. They had no time to fight anymore when they reached the Willow. 

* * *

Tehhie 

It was morning, and Melian was nowhere at sight. Breakfast, however, was. I woke up, and, seeing that Maleficent and most of the others already left, quickly out my robes on and ran down the stairs. The Great Hall was noisy as always. The owls were already delivering the morning mail. Suddenly I saw Antares, my sisters owl, soaring down on my table. For one bizzare moment I thought that he has another howler, but no - it was just a little research and a letter from my sister - I asked her to find out about few interesting spells I saw mentioned in a "Silver cat".   
I read the paper and burst out laughting.   
Maleficent, who suddenly appeared to be sitting next to me what I was laughting about. I showed her the letter and explained that I want to try one of them on Snape this morning. Actually, I was going to try the potion Melian gave me, but I decided to leave it for a better time.   
The letter was just like this (my sister's usual "don't get in trouble" type, of course:   
"Hello, Tehhie.   
I did the research on the spells you wanted to know about. I am telling you - you DO NOT use any of these spells whatsoever or you will be expelled before you say "what?". And if you, Ms. Pondohva, get into more trouble - I AM TELLING YOU - DO NOT RETURN HOME! Mom (and I) will ground you for life! Trouble on our family is most certainly isn't the thing we need now.   
Bit of news then: dad is very busy at the ministry, mom is dead worried about him and also jumps around like a hurricane, I might soon get a job - Ministry needs all the people it can find now, and then I probably won't have time to write to you. Also - mom's asking you not to come home for Christmas, which, I know, is too far away from now, but your case is clear - do not COME HOME! I mean, if you hate the school so much (oh, i would, if I would get into Slytherin, Like you did) you might come - but mom certainly does not need to worry about you when she has already dad to worry about. Okay, nothing more to say - by the way - thanks for taking that retarded cat away, I just noticed it's gone!   
Write to you when I'll get a job, and may be before Christmas.   
Behave yourself!   
Heather"   
There also was a short description of four'language curses" which Silver Cat used many times. I read it to Maleficent in low whisper 

"Lovrenzia Charm - makes the person you put it on say only nice things to other people. Quiet useful when your children are not polite or when you want to teach somebody mean a lesson"   
"Repetoria Charm - makes the person repeat the word you wish "usually adjective" almost every second and almost after everything. Example: word nasty: My nasty friend, what a nasty place you got here in this nasty London. A person really doesn't mean to say anything like that, but you make him. Is really good to make fun of people or to teach them "lessons"   
"Bella Charm - makes a person extremely mean. He/she starts picking up the fights everywhere - useful for lessons, if you're stronger than that person, of course"   
"Agreeing Charm - makes a person agree with you. NOt to be used commonly. Only theoretical. From the family of "Imperius" curses, only not so dangerous" 

- Well, lovrenzia charm seems to be a perfect one - I said - but repetoria... Just imagine - we tell him to say word "lovely" after everything and it will be like "Oh, lovely Potter, what a lovely... nah, this sounds stupid. But still, if the word is something mean... then... Or may be I can still use Melian's potion. What'd you reckon? 

* * *

Maleficent 

Maleficent checked her schedule and found that she had Double Herbology with the Gryffindors. "At last I can find out what these people are like," she thought. She gathered her books and headed off to class. 

Maleficent arrived at Herbology very early. She stood outside the door of the greenhouse and waited for other students to show up. The first students to arrive just happened to be James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily. With no other students around she was sure to find out why Potter and Snape didn't get along. As the group approached, Potter glanced over at Maleficent, immediately recognizing that she was a Slytherin. Lily paid no attention to that. She just smiled and waved to Maleficent. Maleficent waved back nonchalantly, just to be polite. The group gathered near the greenhouse. Apparently they were going to try not to speak with her but she really wanted to talk. She slowly approached them. 

As Maleficent approached the group she saw Sirius mumble something to Potter and Peter. The three boys turned to face Maleficent. Before she could say anything, Potter spoke. "Look, we know you're a Slytherin. Don't start anything with us and no one will get hurt, okay?" he said, glaring coldly at her. 

Maleficent could feel her body tensing. She had not said a word and they were treating her like the enemy. Her eyes sunk into that same cold calmness that Severus had seen the previous evening. She said, "I came here to find out the truth about some things, Potter. I didn't come to start a fight." 

Peter Pettigrew sensed that this was his chance. He stepped forward and said, "Whatever, Slytherin. Back off. Leave us alone, all right?" Maleficent advanced toward Pettigrew. She stood about a foot away from him and said, "Pettigrew, I came to ask a question, not to fight." He reached down and picked up a handful of dirt and flung it at her. 

At that moment Severus and Lucius came around the greenhouse and saw Peter attacking her. But they didn't even have a chance to move. Maleficent brushed the dirt off of her robes, leapt forward, grabbed Pettigrew, and slammed him against the wall. She held him there while he stammered and sputtered, trying to call out for help. "I would advise you not to do that to me again, Pettigrew. Or...I think we will all call you 'Petticoat' now," she said. She tossed him to the ground, pulled out her wand, pointed it at him and said, "Riddikulus!" Peter's robes turned into a frilly pink petticoat. His eyes widened at he sat there in his pink clothing. "Never insult me again, Petticoat," she said. Potter and Sirius leapt forward but Severus and Lucius jumped in. Lucius pulled her back and Severus confronted Potter. "I'm warning you, Potter," Severus growled. Lily was pulling Peter off of the ground. "Come on, James. Let's go get him taken care of," she said. Potter and Severus glared at each other for a moment. Then, Potter and Sirius backed off. "Maleficent, you watch your back from now on. We're not finished yet," Potter added. The group headed back toward the castle. 

Severus turned and approached Lucius and Maleficent. Maleficent was brushing the remaining dirt from her robes and Lucius was gathering up her books. As Severus neared them, Maleficent stood straight and looked at him. Their eyes locked for a moment. Then, Maleficent said, "First impressions aren't always good. Obviously mine didn't go to well with the Gryffindors." Severus asked, "Why were you talking to them in the first place?" Maleficent said, "I wanted to find out why Gryffindors and Slytherins do not get along. I think I have found the answer though." Severus nodded. Then, he extended his hand to her. She took his and they shook hands firmly. "You know something, Severus? You're not such a bad person after all," Maleficent said. Lucius laughed and said, "Don't tell anyone though." 

* * *

   [1]: http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/severussnapeclub



	10. Magical bracelet

# Chapter 10:Magical bracelet 

* * *

Lily: 

"After I get cleaned up,Im going to see Remus.You guys want to come along?"Lily asked hopefully."Can't do ,Lily."James said."Madam Pomfery said Remus might be contagious.She said to give him a day or so.""Allright."Sirius nudged James and gave him a look."Um...Lily?When we were in the Hall yesterday I wanted to ask you something."Lily nodded absently,as Peter nearly fell over her in his haste to get away from the Slytherins."Yes?"she asked.James opened his mouth and closed it."James?"Lily asked getting confused."I'll see you two later!"Sirius called back cheerfully."Someone's got to make sure Peter doesnt get himself in trouble."James had a panicked expression on his face."James,I really want to get cleaned up before our potions class,"Lily murmurd getting impatient.James turned back quickly."Iwantyoutobothetheballwithmeifyoudonthaveadate."Lily stared for a moment at James trying to understand the jumble of words that cam pouring out of his mouth."You want me to go to the Ball with you?"she asked,hoping she had heard correctly.James turned red."You said you were going to be there anyway with Melian,and I figured...we might have a good time."He shffled his feet a bit."I..um..dont have a date.But Id like that.If you dont start a fight, that is."James'eyebrows went up and he grinned."Lily,I dont start fights,I finish them."Lily rolled her eyes and started to walk off."That was the stupidest thing Ive ever heard,James,as the last class could attest."He laughed as he caught up with her."So is that a yes?"Lily smiled."Yes it's a yes.""Ok then...I'll race you to the tower...last one there has to do our potions homework for a week!"He yelled taking off."No fair Potter!"Lily cried."You cheater!"They finally made it to the Gryffindor tower with enough time to get cleaned up and get to Potions. 

"Lily!"Sirius motioned her over to the table where he,Peter,and James were standing."Oh don't bother with your homework boys,James here is going to do it for us for the week,"Lily giggled winking at a scowling James."Thanks Evans."he muttered.Sirius looked overjoyed."James, my boy,that's so good of you!That way, Peter wont fail and I'll do better than I usually do."Peter flushed,he wasnt the best student,unlike the rest of them so far.Their teacher came in at that moment and class began. 

* * *

Maleficent: 

Maleficent finished her classes and went to the library to do some homework. As she walked through the halls she heard her fellow students mumbling about the ball and who they were going to go with. Maleficent endered the library, sat down at an empty table, and opened her Transfiguration book. Transfiguration was her worst subject by far. She struggled with it quite a bit. As she sat there reading she noticed a group of Hufflepuff girls enter and sit at a table near her. They were chattering excitedly about the ball. "Who are you going with?" one asked another. "I want to go with Daedalus Diggle, if he'll ask me," the other replied. The group burst into giggles. "Well, what do your dress robes look like?" another asked. A fourth girl said, "They're lavender with little silver stars embroidered on them." Then the girls began discussing their dress robes. Maleficent packed up her things and left the library. "How can a person study with all of this 'ball' talk going on?" she thought. She returned to her common room and went up to her dormitory. 

In her dormitory she deposited her books into her trunk and sat on the edge of the bed. She undid her French twist and brushed out her long, black hair. She looked into her mirror. It reflected a pretty girl with gorgeous hair and striking emerald eyes. She didn't think she was really that bad looking. Why hadn't anyone asked her to the ball yet? "I suppose it's because I'm new," she said aloud to no one in particular. She didn't think anyone would want to go with the new girl. Even though it bothered her that almost everyone else had been asked she tried to put it out of her mind. She opened up her Potions book, one of her favorite subjects, and began reading. She hoped that if she could immerse herself into her work then not being asked to the ball wouldn't bother her so much. 

* * *

Severus: 

Last night we (me and Melian) weren't too lucky in our explorations.All what we found was the dark hole under the roots of Whomping Willow, but when we tried to approach, tree went absolutely mad and nearly smashed us.So, the question-how Lupin managed to crawl in there? Melian was about to continue our investigations in Forbidden Forest, but i had some doubts that the hole exit (for sure it was one of secret Hogwarts passageways)is in the heart of Forest-and even if so, that it's a good time for gadding in woods.   
And also, i made check about this stupid brat Hagrid-he wasn't too polite with me, and i swear it can bring him troubles. 

All the next day and on lunch Melian tried to persuade me to go and investigate the hole again this evening.But i had another plans.Actually, i told all about it Lucius, when i returned to dorm.He couldn't remember the incident on train, but i remembered too well Lupin's pointy ears and grey fur.And all this gibberish about transformation...He was kind of shape-shifter, no doubts, and, according full moon and grey fur-yeah, i was half sure he was werewolf.But keep werewolf at school?Dumbie was crazy, yeah, but it was real madness.Okay, we've got to investigate it, so i pondered about it on dinner.   
-Hey-nudged me Lucius   
-What?   
-Don't you think this Pettigrew the bastard is gonna to get something? He insulted Maleficent, after all.   
-Hmm.Yeah, i reckon you're right.Let me think...Okay, i have one idea! 

Later this evening we were near Gryffindor common room,Lucius with two Quidditch clubs on his shoulder and i with big bag.At last Pettigrew showed up and headed to boys' toilets.   
-Good evening, little cheese bun-smiled i, blocking his way.He froze on his tracks.   
-W..wh..what you guys...what you are doing here?   
-We've been missing you, Pettigrew-sneered Lucius-Indeed, you are so good in dirt throwing, i can win the Mudlovers Big Prize or Big Moron's Cup in it.   
-Hope, you like Quidditch, Pettigrew-continued i-Hope, you like Bludgers...Because you will be one.   
I and Lucius rose our wands simultaneously, get of yellowish light shot from them, and Pettigrew became a black huge ball.   
-Hey, you are not too good in this incantation, Lucius!How we supposed to play a ball with size of Basilisk's egg?   
-What you are doing here?!-sounded from behind.Of course it was McGonagall, appeared in lest appropriate moment, as usual.   
-I was gonna to ask Potter and Black to play Quidditch with us,-smiled i at her-But they refused, how strange, don't you think, Professor?   
-Go from here to your common room!-ordered McGonagall, still eyeing us suspiciously. 

Quidditch pitch was dark indeed, but Pettigrew-Bludger wasn't exactly the thing easy to miss.So we played on school brooms till the full darkness, the problem was that instead of trying to hurt us Bludger attempted to run away.With the last blow i sent him to Whomping Willow, which spat him with violent swish in bushes.   
-Okay,Pettigrew-said i, picking him from the bush-Hope, you understood the lesson, if not-we really like Quidditch, and you are excellent partner.   
With these words we turned him back, and the best advantage of this spell was that he even wasn't hurt, so he absolutely could't prove that we did something to him.   
-Bye-bye, Petty, be polite next time-we waved at him, picked clubs and bag and headed to Hogwarts doors. 

-Hey, and now, when your noble wrath is satisfied, what about Lupin the werewolf?Come to library, let's search some books, may be we'll find useful stuff.   
It wasn't very good idea, however, because instead of searching books Lucius was staring foolishly at Maleficent, who obviously was doing her homework and even didn't noticed his passionate gaze. 

Only when she left the library, Lucius came to his sense a little and sighed with former stupid expression on his face.   
-What's the problem?   
-She is so handsome...   
-What?!!!!!!   
-I said she's beautiful.   
-And? What the deuce it has to do with werewolves?   
-With werewolves nothing.   
-Okay, boy, if you think she's the maid of your dreams, simply ask her to be your date for Ball and let us do something more serious.   
-Yeah, and what if she refuses?   
-Sing her a love song and present a bundle of dried leeches.Girls loves boldness.   
-If so, you've got to be most popular guy in here, but i cannot...   
-Forgot to say that they also likes cute faces, and i'm not exactly Prince of Beauty.Never mind, we have to do something positive, so let's go and find your lady, or you'll be wandering with this fool countenance forever.Gryffindors will laugh off their asses, looking at you.   
Last argument worked,i grabbed couple of werewolves books and we went to Slytherin Common room.When we entered, the object of Lucius's sweet senses just appeared on stairs, with a huge Potions book in hands.   
-Er...-said Lucius   
-He wanted to say "Good evening"-interrupted i with wicked sort of grin.   
-Shut up, i...er...   
-And several tender...what, not tender? several cruel...stop it, Lucius, that's my ribs!   
-Maleficent, are you going with me to Ball?I mean i want you to be my date.I mean...   
-Okay, i understood-smiled Maleficent-Yes.And now let me go, please, i need to check the components of Unboiling Solution in library.   
She withdrew, and Lucius stayed behind with the stupidest grin on his face.   
-AND NOW WE ARE GOING TO EXPLORE WEREWOLVES MATTER, YOU DOTING CHICKEN!   
-Shut up, you don't understand!   
-It's for good, rather. 

However, we didn't find nothing interesting in books, except a well-known facts that werewolves are tolerant to most of killing spells and flees only silver.   
-Hmm...May be, you have a gun, Lucius?I can forge silver bullets, no problems.   
-Hey, i think...   
-Indeed?   
-Shut up, i remember i've seen something in Trophy Room.Something concerning werewolves.Dagger or sort of.   
-Okay, we can just go and look at it, right? 

It wasn't dagger, though.It was kind of enormous bracelet with silver thorns, pocking from it in all directions.   
-How nice!Present it to your new girlfriend, Lucius, she'll be delighted.   
-Look, it's an inscription here.   
-About what?   
-The last owner of this thing was famous Volkodlak the Werewolves Killer. He presented it to his school when decided to go retire and become a gardener.Wow!!!   
-What?   
-At last he was bitten by werewolf, became werewolf himself and was tore my gang of RedKaps in Black Forest.   
-Hmm, not the best final of such a fascinating career.But this thing fits to Hippogriff leg, and he wore it on his hand?However, we can shrink it...   
-Shrink?Are you mad?You want to steal this thing?   
-Not steal.Borrow.Or you prefer to be a Lupin's supper? Because i'm going to investigate it, and for this we need some weapon, yeah?If he'll decide that the dinner from old bones or what Pomfrey gave him isn't sufficient?   
-But how we can draw it out?   
-Without delay, i would say.   
And i pulled out my wand, pointed on drawer lash and whispered:"Alohomora!"   
The glass door opened, and i picked the huge bracelet.It was very heavy and cold, ice-cold.   
-Stop it!-gasped Lucius.   
But i put it already on my hand-and it shrunk exactly to my size,embracing my wrist tightly! 

* * *

Melian: 

Melian came out of the library and into the common room. She walked straigth to the dormitories and sat down. Something reminded her of the chat she and Sirius just had. He told something that was interesting... she quickly looked up with Maleficent walked in. The girl was absolutely thrilled and started to chatter that she was asked by Lucius. Melian smiled she still didn't have a clue what she was saying because the girl spoke so rapidly. 

When Maleficent stopped with her speech she looked towards Melian. "Are you really going wih that Sirius guy?" Melian nodded "Yes I am, he asked before the others had done it so that's the deal. And besides he is really a nice guy." Maleficent looked at her with slight intrest. "Well personally I think that Snape is way nicer?" Melian laughed "He isn't exactly that he is just so Snape" The other girl nodded "Well that is the deal, why don't you go with him?" Melian looked completely stunned. " Well actually there are two slight problems, one I already have a date with Sirius and two: put me and Sanpe together and the ball will end up in a mess"   
"Why?" she sighed. "He likes to play tricks, I do to but if he is around I always feel that I should come with something nasty for the other houses." Maleficent looked amazed and smiled softly. "Still I think that my idea is cool" Melian raised her eyebrows "Well I disagree he may be a cool guy and I definetly fall for dark and black clothing he is just not my kinda guy". 

Maleficent kept asking questions and Melian decided to excuse herself. Along the way she bumped into Tehhie. "Come on let's get out of here, she is trying to link me to Severus" Both the girls walked out to the great hall to decide on the decorattion together with Lily. 

* * *

Lily: 

Lily was getting ready to meet with Melian and Malificent to discuss the decorations for the Ball when Remus walked in, looking tired, pale, and worse than before."Remus!"Lily cried.James and Sirius,who were arguing over Wizarding Chess,and Peter who was desperately trying to transfigure his feather into just about anything,turned their heads."Remus!My god we're gald you're back."James grinned, running uo to their fifth friend happily. Remus smiled tiredly."Thanks,Im glad to be back."Lily looked at his pale face and shallow cheeks."Remus,should you have left so soon?You still look pale?""I thought he always looked like that,"Peter muttered.Sirius whacked him upside the head as he passed him.Remus smiled again."Im fine Lily, thank you for your concern.Im just tired."Sirius yelled as he approached."The Ball!You need a date now!We all have them."Remus rubbed his forhead."I haven teven thought about it....Peter?You got a date?"Peter turned a bit red."Yeah, a Hufflepuff named Mandy Borgstien."Sirius shuddered behind Peter, so that he couldnt see him.James, Remus, and Lily tried not to laugh."Sirius?""Melian."Remus nodded as if he had expected that response."James?"James turned red and mumbeld his answer."Sorry James!We cant hear you!"Sirius said grinning wickedly."Im going with Lily.""Really!"Remus said looking pleased."Yeah , he asked her yesterday."Peter said jumping in."Well this is interesting."Remus said, his smile growing wider as he started to laugh."And here I thought you two could never get along."Lily blushed."We dont,but we figured..."she shrugged.Sirius called across the room as he picked up the chess set,"Oh Remus, you know that they're just crazy in love with each other."James and Lily's jaws both dropped."We are not!"they both yelled."And in denial too,"Remus deadpanned.James flushed harder and Lily looked ready to burst into flames,as her face matched her hair."I dont think they like each other much,"Peter said quietly, hopping to gain someone's attention.But it was for naught, because Remus said he was going to go rest, Sirius wanted to research hiddedn passage ways, Peter HAD to complete his transfiguration homeowrk or Professor McGonagall was going to kill him(she was always yelling at him), and James offered to walk Lily down to meet Melian and Malificent."And they say they dont like each other,"Sirius said laughing."Im just making sure she has no run ins with Snape or Lucy."James protested."Sure,sure,"Remus said not beliveing a word of it.Rolling his eyes at his friends, James left with Lily in front of him."In love with Lily Evans.Stupidest thing Ive ever heard,"James mutterd to himself as he walked Lily down to the Great Hall for her meeting. 

* * *

Melian: 

Lily, Tehie and Melian laughed as their wands shot all kinds of stuff at the ceiling. The teased each other with their choices for dates.   
Tehie told them that she was going with Severus and both Lily and Melian couldn't stop laughing.... "Well you better than we.." Tehie sighed "Perhaps I just should have said No". Melian nodded "we all know how convincing Snape can be. But I thought That Remu was going to ask you. I mean he looks like a nice guy to me" they all nodded as James and Sirius appearred. Both the guys bowed before their dates and gave them a flower. The girls giggled and turned red the boys left quickly as they saw how Peter laughed at him and took a photo of it. 

On that moment a guy walked in. Melian waved at him and introduced him. "This is my cousin George, he has been at Hogwart's too" 

* * *

Severus: 

  
-Wow!It's cool-said i in amazement.   
-May be, but how you are going to take it off?   
-How?I'm not going to take it off, i like it!   
And i rose hand to have a better look.Lucius bend to see it, too, but immediately jumped back, because when i clenched my fist bracelet's silver thorns thrust out!Now they were about 7 inches long and sharp as daggers.   
-WOW!Now i'm going after werewolves' hide!   
-Hey, Severus, that's magical thing, don't you think it's dangerous?   
-Yeah, for my foes it's dangerous!I'm so strong, i feel i can fight with mantichore, i...   
Instantly some noise from behind drew my attention.   
-Filch-whispered Lucius, pale as sheet.   
But it was just Tehhie, sneaking around, as usual.   
-What you are doing here?!-chorused i, Lucius and Tehhie.   
-Don't say me you robbed Trophy Room, boys,-frowned Tehhie.   
-No one's gonna to say you nothing, you sneaking bug!-hissed i, hiding my wrist with bracelet behind my back-Let us go!   
We marched from Trophy Room, and Tehhie froze on spot, dumbstruck.   
-What you are doing, she's your date-mumbled Lucius   
-Shut up!No one won't take this bracelet from me!I'm it's master!   
-Severus, it's dangerous sort of magic, it has power on you, better to get rid of it!   
-Now you?!It's mine!It awaited for me all these years!   
-Okay, and what you are going to do with it?Strut over the place with this thing dangling on your hand?   
-To hunt werewolf, of course.Moon is full, still.And i don't need to look for him, be sure-this bracelet will say me where it hides! 

* * *

Lily: 

Lily and Melian were dicussing their ideas when Lily noticed Sirius and James were looking up at the ceiling and whispering."What are you two up to?"Lily asked suspiciously.The two boys put on sweet smiles."Nothing dear,"Sirius said trying not to laugh."Lil?"James asked,trying to sound noncholant."James?""Those plastic things that you two are goig to decorate the cealing with-""Ballons,james.""Yeah,balloons...are you keeping them until it's time to put them up."Yes,"Lily asked slowly,"why?"Sirius and James exchanged a grin."Could we borrow a few?We rpomise to tell you what this is about...bbut right now we just need at least...five-""Ten""Fifteen."Lily mumbled about getting into trouble, but agreed to anyway."Thanks,Lily,youre the best,"James said giving her a quick hug then ran off chasing Sirius who was singing,"Lily and James,sitting in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G-,""Boys,"Lily shook her head smiling. 

Two hours later,Lily went up to the common room to see her four frineds sitting around a newspaper and looking a bit serious."Hi guys,"she called."Hey Lily,"came the mumbeld replies."What are you reading that's got you all so uptight?"Sirius looked up and offered a small smile."James' father sent us this paper.Seems some wizard is getting a big head about pure bloods and those who arent.Utter nonsense.""Really?"Lily asked interested."Yeah,"James replied."It doesnt go into great detail, but the Ministry is trying to keep information hushed up to the Wizarding world.It appears that this Wizard is something of a problem for them,causing them some troubles.Nothing to get worried about though.""What's his name?"Peter shrugged and stretched,making his face a little more pointed."Dunno.They dont mention it."Sirius piped up."But this kind of stuff happens,everynow and then a rouge Wizard will pop up spouting the importance of Pure blood wizards, the lack of respect for them,and the amount of,well,to put it politely,non-purebloods that are allowed to exist and practice in the Wizarding world.Most of the time,it's nothing to worry about.""So you think thsi is one of those times?"Lily asked curiously.James looked thoughtfull."Suppose so.But the Ministry is putting alot of effort not to ever mention this Wizard,whoever he is.Dad said they finally caved after protests came pouring in and they had to put something in the papers."Peter yawned and slammed a book shut causing everyone to jump slightly."Well, it's nothing to worry about."Sirius mutterd."Just some raving looney.Happens all the time."But the room remained quiet even after that. 

* * *

Melian: 

Melian just walked into the Trophy Room when she saw Severus, Lucius and Tehie making a lot of noise. She quickly stood aside Tehie as she saw how Severus got all winded up in his talking. Melian couldn't help but to laugh a bit at him, "Severus the great werewolf hunter, I must say it has got a certain ring on it" Severus looked bewilderd and stared at her, trying to find out if she was serious. " Still why are you going to hunt them? I mean he didn't do anthing wrong yet?" He just looked at her and smiled "Not yet". Melian sighed "It is your call, but don't get those puppy eyes when you turn into a werewolf yourself". Tehie nodded "Than you will be hunted down yourself" Melian whisperd something in Tehie's ear.   
Severus and Lucius looked at them closer. "Well if Severus might turn into a werewolf it might not be that bad, I mean he gets all cuddly, like a gigantic pet." 

"Why aren't you taking me seriously?" Melian stopped with laughing. "Sorry I had my share of fun, but if you really want to go on with this, just do it, but be very carefull". Severus looked at her with curiousty "hmm miss is getting sensitive," Melian raised an eyebrow. "Nope I don't want to lose my partner in potions" 

On that moment they heard someone entering the room. Severus and Lucius quickly pulled the girls behind a box. "Who is it? " Lucius hissed. Melain took a peek....... "it is my cousin George, stay down or else we are in big trouble". The boy walked towards the other end of the room. "I am sorry master, but she hasn't got it. I sneaked into her room but the artifact is not in her possesion." Suddenly he started to sob. "I am sorry I failed you master, but it seems that she has already passed it on, Melian was on to us" The man left the room and they came out. " Oke what was that all about?" They said.   
Melian smiled softly " That means I am in big trouble, I have found the one already put I still need to pass it on".   
She turned to Severus "you go ahead with your werewolf stuff, just get back in one piece alright?" She turned around and ran out of the room quickly followed by Tehie. 

Lucius and Severus stayed behind, Severus still rubbing his bracelet. "She seemed to be really afraid of something." Lucius nodded "I know , she told me something about it" Severus turned to him   
" Don't ask me, somethings are better to find out for yourself" 

* * *

Severus: 

-What was that guy talking about?-asked i, slightly confused. All this story with Melian's cousin, chatting with bare walls and calling them "master" took my attention from damned bracelet, but it reminded about it's existence immediately-"Ouch! It drags me away!Lucius, i....   
-I have to kill werewolf!-said someone with my voice, and i felt as my legs carried me out of room.   
-Where you goes?!-cried Lucius, hurrying after me.   
-The moon is full, i can sense werewolf in his den!-answered the same person, owner of my voice (damn, but it wasn't me, what i'm doing?!) and marched downstairs, through the Entrance hall-out of Hogwarts.   
Moon really was full and pale, washing all the grounds in eerie light. Dark trees in Forbidden Forest whispered under the soft wind.   
-Halt, Severus, it's madness!-yelled Lucius from behind.But i sprinted already to the lake bank, bracelet squeezing my wrist and same mad voice in my mind repeating :"Kill werewolf, kill werewolf"!   
Half a hour after i was on the top of hill, in front of battered weather-beaten hut, looking completely desolated in moonshine. But it wasn't desolated. Strange yells, yelps, screams and shrieks from within could belong only to the company of tortured ghosts, not human being.   
"Here"-whispered the bracelet's voice."Come in and kill the beast!" I climbed up the half-ruined wall of shack and found the gap big enough for me to squeeze into the house. It was dark and chilly in here, only a few moon beams penetrated through the cracks in walls and ceiling, and in this scarce light i could see only a thick layer of dust, covering panes and remnants of furniture. The shrieking noise was almost unbearable, and i found that now i can overcome the strange power of bracelet."don't be idiot, Severus my boy, run from here as fast as possible"-thought i. But before i could accomplish this wonderful plan the tremendous blow made door fall off it's hinges, and the great black shadow jumped into the room with horrible roar.   
Not thinking, not even trying to fly, i waved my wand and cried "Stupefy" It dodged easily and leaped forward, aiming for my neck."Stupefy!" "impedimenta"-no effect.The monster growled and sunk its teeth into my left hand, which i rose to shield my neck. I dropped wand, and fingers of my right hand convulsively clenched in fist. Needle-sharp thorns thrust out of cursed bracelet, and i hit werewolf's ghastly snout with all my might. It jumped back, yelping-and i snatched my wand and shot stupefy right in his reddish glowing eyes. It stumbled and fall on the dusty floor.   
"I got him"-thought i dimly and lose my conscience. 

* * *

Melian: 

Lucius and Melian raced through the grounds. "What the hell are we doing here?" Melian asked Lucius who was in panic. She halted and waited until he came with an answer. The boy turned around.... "Severus is getting himslef into trouble, if you are his friend you will help me find him". Melian sighed and followed Lucius to the Whomping Willow. The mad tree jerked it's branches aggressively   
Suddenly Melian rememberd something what Sirius told her once. If you wanted to see the ghost than grab a stick and push it. She jerked Lucius back who almost got smashed by the willow. 

"Get a large stick" she hissed at him. While Lucius got himself a stick, Melian was muttering something about irresponsible little boys. "Well you were the one who was saying that it was a great idea" "Well how could I know that he had no brains but slime in his head" she snapped back. They pushed the knot and saw how the willow seized his attempts to slap them to dead. Lucius got in and they followed dark passage. What they encounterd at the end there was behind their imagnation. Snape lay on the floor knocked out just like the werewolf. "Well he sure scored a few points there" Lucius said. Melian gave him a slap on his shoulder "Let's get him outta here, werewolfs recover faster than wizards, because the posses ten times our strength." 

They had a hard time getting back to school while dragging Snape with them. "How are we explaining this to Pomfrey" Lucius whined. "We are not, Snape was quick enough to save himself now we conceal his tracks.Otherwise he'll be expelled, of course.". 

Melian looked up at Severus as he woke up. "What are you doing here?" Snape snapped at her. "Saving your ass like always" she hissed back. "Thanks to this little stunt you are going to change into a werewolf next full moon". 

* * *

# HEY, GUYS, PLEASE DO THE FAVOR TO ME AND MY GREAT TEAM-REVIEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Damned mirror

#  Chapter 11:Damned mirror. 

* * *

Maleficent: 

Maleficent, Tehhie, and Melian all headed down to the dungeons for an afternoon of Double Potions with (as you may have guessed) the Gryffindors. This was not an experience that they were looking forward to. Maleficent was especially not looking forward to it since the professor would be assigning her a partner. All of her friends had class partners. She really didn't want to get paired up with a Gryffindor, since they all seem to get on her nerves lately. They arrived in Potions. Tehhie went to her table and sat by Severus, Melian went to sit with Sirius (I think that was who you were paired up with), and Maleficent sat at an empty table next to Melian and Sirius. On the other side of the room were Lily and James sitting together. Peter Pettigrew had wandered over to them and joined in their conversation. Shortly the professor entered. He turned to Maleficent and said, "You're the new Slytherin, aren't you? Well, I need to find you a partner." He looked up and down the roll and said, "You can join Peter Pettigrew at the far table." He pointed to a table in front of Lily and James, where Pettigrew's things were sitting. The Slytherins all voiced their objections but the professor silenced them and sent Maleficent over to the table. 

Maleficent sat down in the seat on the right side of the table. Peter stood back behind James's chair, trying to avoid Maleficent. The Professor said, "Mr. Pettigrew, take your seat. It's time to start class." Peter hurried to his seat and pulled the chair as far away as he could from Maleficent. They received their instructions and began getting their ingredients together. Unwillingly, PEter joined Maleficent at the student cupboard to find their ingredients. "I'm not going to bite you, Gryffindor. Let's just try to get through these classes without a big mess, okay?" Maleficent said to the trembling boy. "Ma..may..maybe," he stammered. They went back to their table and began preparing the potion. 

Halfway through the lesson, Maleficent began to think that they were going to survive the awful partership in Potions. But then, something went wrong. As Maleficent and Pettigrew mixed the potion, James began whispering to her from the table behind her. "Slytherin, don't be trying anything that might hurt him or you'll find yourself in a heap of trouble," he whispered. Maleficent turned around and replied softly, "If you don't shut up, we'll find out how good you look in a pink frilly petticoat too." She turned back to her potion. Tehhie and Severus had noticed James bothering her. James continued to taunt her. Finally Maleficent had enough of it. When James wasn't paying much attention she pointed her wand at him and Banished the cauldron. It flew backward, turning the hot potion all over James. Green boils began to pop up all over his burned flesh. The whole class shrieked. The Professor waved his hand and the potion disappeared. "I'm taking him to the hospital wing. I'll be back soon," he said and led the whimpering Potter out of the room. No one but Peter had seen her cast the spell. 

Peter suddenly felt courageous. He jumped up and shouted, "Maleficent, you really hurt him! You'll pay for that!" He pulled out his wand and aimed. Before he could cast the spell Maleficent leapt out of her chair and fell backward, out of the way. She quickly got to her feet, pulled her wand out. "Perhaps the petticoat wasn't enough to get out off my case, Gryffindor. Would you like a taste of something a little more.....damaging?" she demanded. 

* * *

Tehhie: 

"Damn, stop it!" - I yelled - what Maleficent certainly did not need was trouble, and I clearly heard the footsteps in the hallway.   
I jumped in between of them, eyeing both angrily.   
"As if words are not enough! Come on, put you wands down!" - I pleaded - the footsteps were now almost outside the classroom - "Some teacher is coming!"   
Maleficent put down her wand, but Petegrew was still aimed, looking as if he can blow up the entire classrom. Of course, I had to disarm him, and because I was not sure of the "expelliarmus" spell, I didn't really know how to do it, I had to knock him out s bit.   
He fell on the chair and on the very moment McGonagall entered.   
"Oh, no!" - I gasped   
McGonagall eyed the silent room and her eyes stopped at me and Maleficent. Is she a mind-reader or something? I thought she was, because she didn't even ask what happened, just silently motioned us to go with her. But as I saw Maleficent's fce it became clear to me, that Mconagall (thank god!) didn't read our minds - it was clearly "written" on Maleficent's face "I am Guilty", as it probabl did on mine. e and Maleficent exchanged panicking looks as Mcgonagall led us to the Headmastr's office. Her silence was worse than any yells. 

When we entered the office, Dumbledore was not there, so McGonagall ordered us to stay in there while she'll go get him.   
"Man, we're in trouble!" - I said, as the door closed behind her   
"Yeah, she's the Head of Gryffindor, right?"   
"Duh! And she'll of course believe THEIR story and think that it was US provoking them. Damn it!"   
I looked around the room. The walls were in stone patterns "Hogwarts" "Hogwarts" "Hogwarts". But then my eye caught a "wrong" pattenr-piece "Howgarts" is said.   
Because Dumbledore was not coming, Maleficent was too shaky to talk and I was bored (why do I always get so indifferent when I'm in troube?) I decided to the "Reverse Spell" on it - may be, for making his pattern look all nice a pretty Dumbledore will not expel us?   
"Maleficent?" - i called   
"Yeah?" - she got up and also stared at the pattern. And then, as if reading my minds added -"No, Tehhie, what we sure don't need is more trouble!"   
"Oh, it's just a pattern and we still have nothing to do..."   
"Restutio" - I saidm and the pattern indeed "repaired".   
But as it became "HOGWARTS" the wall with the fireplace began to move. Neither me nor Maleficent had time to jump out into the room. After a second we appeared in some dusty, narrow chmber, with two tunnels leading into the darkness. We tured back to the fieplace,looking for the way back. But no, it seemed to be a one-way entrance.   
"Now we better find he exit, Tehhie!" - Maleficent said, going pale   
"I guess" - I chocked out.   
And we headed straight into the left tunnel. 

* * *

Zandra: 

"I hate new schools really I do, all the new books and coursework, and never knowin anyon", I mumble to myself as I try and find my way down the narrow and twisted halls with coursebooks stacked up to my nose.   
CRASH   
Books fly everywhere ands I end up on my derriere.   
"Ain't this just a prefect start", I spit out without thinking...   
"I'm sorry miss..? uh, you new?" said the sad, tired looking boy I bumped into.   
"Yeah, I jus got 'ere, I'm Zandra, you?"   
"uh, Remus, but ..." his eyes flashed somethin familiar and I looked up and out a nearby window.   
When I looked back he was gone. 

"Well.. how'da like that? without even a 'by your leave' I declar' Brits'll never learn propa manna's" I smirked to myself. I thought about that meeting and something odd kept buggin me, somethin in his eyes... somethin familiar, Jaques?, no, but like 'em maybe, inna schol'a magick, um. well Momma said wonders ne'er cease. 

I get to the door and hear a scuffle if full swing, the door flies open and knocks me down again. Ms. McGonagall walks into the open door and leaves with two girls from the class. I gather my books up and try'n straighten myself out when e'er'body else files out. I recognize the young man I "bumped" into earlier leavin with some friends. I look back down to finish gatherin my books and a girl with red curls helps me pick up the last.   
" I'm sorry, uh, are you hurt... maybe you should." Lily stammered.   
"I seem ta find myself sittin more in these halls than I do standin." I said with a little smile,   
"maybe you can tell me where this class is," pointing awkwardly at the schedule I was holdin.   
"No problem," Lily smiled, "Just follow us."   
"Hey, Lil what'sa the hold up back there?" yelled a boy with mussed black hair.   
"Nothing, James..." she called back quickly   
Standing I followed her and her friends, through the corridors.   
"So, "I finally found the courage to ask," what was all the ruckus about ?"   
They all just stared at me, and turning and lookin at each other broke out in roaring laughter. 

* * *

Severus: 

All the day was a pretty bunch of suffering and misfortune.First, my forearm was severely hurting, in spite of bandages and general Anesthesia Charm.Second, Potions seemed to be jinxed, because most of incidents occurred in this classroom (thanks to me last time, and no it was Maleficent's go).And, after all, my falcon came back with really strange message:   
"I need to see Dumbledor...Warn Bartemius"   
And after that usual gibberish of my beloved dad.But first two sentences...   
-What have you seen, Wald?-asked i, stroking him musingly.-Pity you cannot tell me, you looks worried.   
He cried in answer and spread his wings, as if ready to fly back.   
-No, after all that's only my nutter father, let's it be his problem.I have mine.   
And really i had, because the prospective to become a werewolf didn't please me at all.I shook off Lucius and went to library in very glum mood, hoping to find something as "Lycanthrope cure kit" or kind of.However, most of the necessary books were in Restricted Section of library, and Madam Pince, the librarian, hovered over here as overgrown vulture.So i decided to return in here after hours, because even possibility to be captured by Filch was better than werewolf transformation. 

Lucius peacefully snored in his bed, as well as G&G, when i put my robes on, took my wand and headed for library.I was lucky indeed, because neither Filch no his abominable pet cat didn't cross my way.I pushed the door and entered dark library-in night it was no less creepy than paths of Forbidden Forest.   
-Lumos-muttered i.Wand radiated a smear of light, and i sneaked in the Restricted section.Thousands of dusty old books stayed there on the shelves, and how i was supposed to find a wanted one? I reached for the upper shelf, trying to read the names of books, when one of them caught my attention.All others where extremely dusty, but this one clean, glinting and it stayed not exactly in row, as if somebody tried to pull it out.   
"History of Hogwarts, Volume 23.The Curse of Slytherin"-read i on it's cover.   
"Hmm, sounds interesting,-thought i and drew the book out.   
-OUCH!   
Floor under my foot glided aside, i tottered and fell into the instantly appeared trapdoor.   
-Ouuuuuuu!and with a loud crash i bumped onto something extremely hard and unwelcoming.My miserable hand got me now-it was nearly broken, and i couldn't find my wand in darkness.   
-Hey, somebody, help!-no answer."You are in trouble, Severus.May be 1000 years after some archeologist will find your skeleton in here, dear boy"-but somehow this idea didn't console me at all.At last i fingered my wand, got a feeble light and started up to the dirty chilly corridor. 

About half a hour after i completely lose direction and was about to lose conscience, too, when at the end of side passage blinked a patch of light.I gathered all my remained strength and hurried in this direction.I squeezed through the abysmally low tunnel-to see Tehhie, sitting on the edge of ruined column and crying her eyes off, as it seemed.   
-Tehhie!   
-Severus!   
I could bet it was the first time in her life when she was happy to see me.   
-You was looking for me? I knew you'll try to find me, if Maleficent tell you...   
-Er...Tell what?   
-We decided to part, it was too many tunnels, but i lost her, i thought i'll never get out of here!   
-Tehhie.Listen to me:Maleficent didn't tell nothing, no one even noticed she isn't here.May be, this is a weird sort of magic in here.And i...Well, i fall in some trapdoor by mere incident, but i'm glad now-role of grand knight in shining armor is exactly for me.And only thing that remains to find-exit. 

* * *

Tehhie: 

  
"So what do you reckon?" - I asked Severus after he lit his wand again.   
"We got to find the exit. How did you end up here, anyway?" - he asked   
I told him the story, and he nodded silently   
"I guess this castle has too many secret passage ways" - he said - we had a nice choice of five tunnels, all looking exactly the same.   
"I guess we got to go up, if you were falling down" - I said - "SO may be we'll try the second one..."   
"Nope, the third one seems to promise us freedom. Ah, if I only had some map!"   
"Like what?"   
"D'you think I would bother saying "ah, if" if I knew? Something that is supposed to get us out of here" -   
He sat down on the column   
"WE can't search all of the tunnels, or we will spend our entire life here, and nobody will even care.   
There has to be some other way..."   
"What about... well, i mean if the enter was that fireplace thing then may be the exit is also something like that?"   
"May, but as I said we are going to be searching for this fireplace or whatever it is for centuries! I am certainly not scanning the wall-patterns for the wrong spelling - I am not the English teacher!"   
"No, i mean, the people who created it probably didn't want to get lost, did they, so it has to be something pretty simple to find..."   
"Unless they KNEW what, where and when they were looking for. This exact column might've been a Portkey or something. Or may be it was some special type of execution - when a student got expelled they will just push him in here...forever" - Severus made a face   
"Yeah, right, you're so cheering me up. But whatever it is, we have to choose the tunnel to start - or we're going to sit here for quiet a while"   
"Third one" - Severus said   
"Fine then. Third one." 

* * *

Severus: 

I had a feeling that we didn't approach the exit,opposite-we went deeper and deeper in Hogwarts dungeons.Water dripped from the walls, and air became more and more cold.   
-Always hated porridge-sighted i-but now i'm ready to devour full bucket of it.Only two-three hundred years of wandering-and we'll be free.   
-Rather dead-muttered Tehhie glumly.   
-Not a big difference, this tunnels are copy of egyptian tombs or kind of.However, without treasures, that's disappointing.Or...   
We just passed especially wet and dirty passage and crawled out of it, when something glittered in light of our wands.   
-And here the treasure of Gryffindor, hidden in this dirty hole all those years-started i, sure that it's no more than pool of water.However, it wasn't.It happens to be old dusty mirror with dark wood frame, some words engraved on it, now completely imperceptible under cover of dust and old cobwebs.   
-Weird-said Tehhie dimly   
-Yeah.What you think it's doing here?It looks like...Tehhie, see, it looks like a door!   
-Are you mad? That's mirror, not a door.   
-Yeah, but what you see in it?That's not reflection!   
And indeed it wasn't.The image looked like library, but very weird one.Books were scattered on the floor, pages tore, shelves broken, and the light-it was the light of lanterns, red and smoky,and the scorched marks were all over the walls.   
I tried to touch the surface of mirror-and my hand got through it.   
-It's exit, Tehhie!If you entered through the fireplace, why we cannot exit from the mirror.   
-But look, Severus, it's not Hogwarts library, it's not Hogwarts at all, i didn't like this place yonder...   
But i didn't listen.Overjoyed with prospective to get of here, i grabbed Tehhie's hand and dragged her into the magical mirror.   
A few books still smoldered, sending a clouds of smoke into the air.And not only books.In the corner, half hidden under broken shelves, laid the scorched human corpse.   
-Severus, no!We have to come back   
Tehhie turned to mirror-but this one reflected only the remnants of furniture and glowing embers, burned walls and ceiling.I touched it-it was only glass, usual glass without any sign of magic.   
-Oh, what we're gonna to do now?-cried Tehhie.   
But i didn't answer, because the door opened with snap, and several men entered the room.They were dressed in ancient armor, resembling the armor of Hogwarts statues of the knights, and carried lances.   
-Here they hiding, little rats!The last ones, i hope-exclaimed one of the soldiers,-hold them and tie, we have seen already that even youngest of them have teeth and know devilish tricks, magical brats! 

* * *

Melian: Melian looked up from her book when Lucius touched her shoulder. "Euh Mel? Do you know where the others are?" She looked at him and let out a sigh. "No, can't we put a bell around their necks to track them down?" "Well it is an idea". 

She slowly stood up and walked out of the common room. Her hair waved lightly in the draft that was caused by the Bloody Baron. "Well well if that isn't our little Melian" The ghost smiled at the girl.   
"Excuse me Sir, have you seen my friends?" The baron told her no and after a short conversation wafted away.   
Suddenly she put attention at reflection in old strange-looking mirror.It was Severus and Tehhie, staying in unknown room and facing hord of warriors!She approached the mirror-and walked into it. Only to fall down and land on something else. 

* * *

Severus: 

-Here they hiding, little rats!The last ones, i hope-exclaimed one of the soldiers,-hold them and tie, we have seen already that even youngest of them have teeth and know devilish tricks, magical brats!   
And about ten menacing-looking soldiers bared their swords and ran to us.   
-Curse them-yelled i, but before i managed to remember a necessary curse mirror behind my back snapped and spat no else than Melian.   
-Demon!They summoned demons!-cried the brave captain and sprinted to corridor, his guardians on his hails.So, we had a temporal advantage-but only temporal,because a minute after captain returned, accompanied by several bowmen with sinister-looking crossbows.   
-Shot them!Shot demons!   
However, the first bolt missed us,ripped the curtain and broke the window.It was fatal mistake of soldiers-because the moon beams fall into the room-and on me.The moon was full.   
First i felt that my hand doesn't hurt anymore. And second was the hunger, hunger more strong and overpowering than i ever felt.And then i remember nothing. 

...When i woke up, some warm liquid damped my lips.   
-Don't stir, dear, just drink it, it'll help you-said the tender female voice.   
I rose and tried to sit.But woman (actually, it was girl in her late teens)gently pressed my shoulder and forced to lay down.   
-You need rest.   
-Who are you?And where my friends?And where...   
-Don't worry, you are in safe place.As safe as possible in our harsh times.Your friends need rest, too, because a long way awaits us-we must to save others, and they were brought by soldiers to Carleon castle, no doubts.It's far from here.Your transformation saved you and these girls, but now you have to rest at least two days.   
My name is Helga Hufflepuff, i was senior student in our school.Weird, i cannot remember you, and i didn't hear about werewolves among the our students.And Godric too. 

"No doubts you didn't.Oh mine, or i'm mad, or we jumped a thousand years ago!" 

* * *

#  Uhoh...Okay, this mad plot was really my fault, so give me a good kick and review it!!! 


End file.
